


Defining Parameters

by 7ofMine



Series: [Currently Untitled Series] [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, does this count as Slow Burn?, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 80,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7ofMine/pseuds/7ofMine
Summary: Seven and Janeway need to define the parameters of their relationship.Some romance and angst. Eventual smut.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: [Currently Untitled Series] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094957
Comments: 254
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

“Please. Sit,” Janeway requests, gesturing to the free seat on the couch next to her. 

Seven looks uncertain but takes the remaining steps to close the gap between where she stands and the couch, lowering herself into a stiff, seated position. Kathryn smiles at her. “Closer,” she encourages gently. “Here. You’ve had a long day. Rest your head on my shoulder.”

Seven raises an eyebrow, her ocular implant quirking. Her day has been neither shorter nor longer than any other. While the speed of their rotation makes what is typically considered a “day” to have varied lengths on different planets, on board Voyager they continue to operate using a consistent 24 earth hours per day, each made of 60 units referred to as minutes, which in turn are comprised of 60 seconds. She assumes this is some form of idiom, and makes a mental note to investigate further at a later time. Meanwhile, she continues to sit stiffly before angling herself so that her head rests awkwardly on Kathryn’s shoulder. 

“Relax,” Kathryn encourages, her voice low and smooth. “Here. Put your feet up and let yourself get comfortable. I won’t bite, darling.”

“Experience suggests otherwise,” Seven quips with a slight smirk, much to Kathryn’s amusement. Nevertheless, she raises her feet and manages to arrange her legs in a fashion she has seen others do before. This posture is foreign to her, and although she struggles with it at first, she manages to become slightly more at ease, and Kathryn raises a hand towards Seven’s hair. While Seven is not uncomfortable around Katheryn in general, this particular activity of sitting together with her head on her lover’s shoulder is odd. 

“May I let your hair down?” the older of the two requests and, upon receiving a nod of consent, she carefully extricates the meticulously placed pins, allowing the soft, heavenly-scented hair to fall loosely around Seven’s shoulders. Kathryn kisses the top of the ex-Borg’s head and subtly inhales before starting to gently caress it, stroking and massaging lightly. 

Their relationship had become sexual eleven days, twelve hours and thirty seven minutes ago- not that Seven was counting. After spending yet another evening together platonically, Kathryn had been working out with Seven, practicing hand to hand combat. What started as sparring evolved into wrestling and, before long, Kathryn was pinned on her back with Seven hovering over her. She wasn’t sure which of them initiated it, but they very quickly found themselves kissing. Kathryn had attempted to slow things down for Seven’s sake as clothes started coming off, but the other woman was adamant that she knew what she wanted. Her lack of experience was far from evident, and neither woman had been able to get enough. The newness of sex for Seven, and the newness of Seven for Kathryn- plus the long, lonely self-imposed celibacy she had experienced- had meant that every night since they had found themselves in the Captain’s quarters and, after a shared meal and some small talk, they found themselves falling eagerly into her bed. Each evening it started like this, and in the early hours of each morning it always ended the same way- with Kathryn falling, exhausted, into deep slumber and Seven returning to her alcove to regenerate. 

“You do not wish to copulate,” Seven observes after a few minutes of this caressing, somewhat bemused.

Kathryn laughs a little. “Right at this moment? No, I suppose I don’t. I’m just enjoying being close to you.”

“I find this scenario... perplexing.”

“Well,” Kathryn states, gently running her fingers through strands of silky blonde hair. “Sometimes when humans are close to one another we like to touch. Be affectionate. It isn’t always sexual. I find it soothing to touch and be touched like this. It relaxes me. How does it make you feel?”

“Confused,” Seven decides. “But not unpleasant. The concept is foreign. I do not understand why this action has such an effect. Nor do I understand touching between sexual partners that does not lead to intercourse. That is the ultimate goal of a relationship of this nature, is it not?”

Kathryn pauses. She isn’t sure where to start with this. “While it’s true that sex plays a role in many romantic relationships, two people who have feelings for each other are not obligated to have sex in order to maintain the relationship. Sometimes one person feels like more or less frequent sex than the other. Sometimes one or both may not want or enjoy sex at all. It doesn’t mean that they don’t care for each other, and there are plenty of other ways they can share intimacy and feel connected. Everyone has different goals for relationships, Seven, and as long as both parties are in agreement there is no right or wrong way to do things.” She doesn’t think she’ll complicate things by discussing polyamory. “And just because two people have chosen to have sex with each other doesn’t mean that every time they touch it needs to lead to sex.”

Seven sits silently, and the older woman can almost hear her mind ticking over as she attempts to process this new information. After what feels like much longer, but can’t have been more than 20 seconds, the blonde breaks her silence. “Please state your objectives for this relationship.”

Kathryn purses her lips in an attempt to conceal a smile. Always straight to the point, her Seven. It isn’t an easy question to answer, although she has asked it of herself multiple times. She honestly doesn’t know how this will play out. She loves and cares for the younger woman, although she isn’t yet sure if she is IN love with her. She enjoys Seven’s company, and the closeness developing between them. It is nice to have a companion, and for that companion to be someone who can challenge her- physically, intellectually, and emotionally. Seven’s questions regarding human nature and relationships often force her to consider her own position on things and how and why she came to form that position. What will happen down the track, though? Will they make their relationship public by sharing this new development with the crew? Is this just Seven’s way of exploring her sexuality and humanity? A first step on a longer journey? She may not want a relationship... she may prefer to have sexual experiences with multiple individuals of different genders in order to determine what she likes and doesn’t like. If they make it back to Earth would they really last as a couple? She doesn’t see Seven as the type who would want to settle down with a house and a dog. Kathryn doesn’t know if that’s what she wants for herself anymore, either. Although she understands why Mark moved on, that doesn’t make the loss less painful. Can her heart really withstand being broken again if she lets someone that close? If she’s honest with herself, that’s probably the real reason she hasn’t attempted to have this conversation with Seven prior to now. She knows she should have questioned this, establishing boundaries and expectations, but she was- for once in her life- just letting herself enjoy the moment. 

“Captain?” the ex-Borg prompts, breaking her train of thought. 

“That’s not an easy question to answer,” Janeway admits. “Typically in the early stages of a relationship people may be unsure of what they want or need longer-term from the other person.”

“And you are unsure?” Seven asks. 

“Well... yes,” Kathryn admits. Technically, she supposes, this evening has marked a shift in the physical nature of their relationship, with Kathryn not dragging (or being dragged) to bed. She is attempting to explore what else this may be. 

The younger of the two sits silently, staring at the woman next to her before she straightens up slowly and begins to rise to her feet. “I do not wish to pressure you,” she states matter-of-factly. “I will leave.”

“Seven, wait,” she says, gently reaching for her hand as the younger woman stands. “You don’t have to go.”

Seven carefully withdraws her hand, and Kathryn feels the loss immediately. “You assume that it is your feelings I am attempting to spare. It is not.” She is standing at her full height now, chin thrust forward and shoulders back, the stiffness and confidence in her posture concealing the unfamiliar ache she is now experiencing in her chest. “I do not wish to engage in “intimacy” with someone who does not reciprocate my feelings and share common goals for a relationship. I will now return to Cargo Bay 2.”

Before Kathryn can protest, Seven has turned and disappeared from her quarters. What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Both are incredibly encouraging and inspired me to get this next chapter out more quickly than I had originally planned. I hope you enjoy it, but please let me know either way.

Kathryn runs her fingers through her hair as she stares at the door Seven had exited through moments earlier. She thought that things were going well, but it seems Seven has other ideas. Her first instinct is to follow the other woman, but what is she going to say? She doesn’t have the answers Seven seeks. Perhaps this is the prompt she needs to stop and work things out. 

Kathryn has been enjoying herself. The sex is... passionate. Satisfying. Powerful. It leaves her relaxed- boneless and utterly exhausted. It’s exactly what she needs. She has never slept as well as she has been since their relationship became sexual. Seven is a quick study; while she doesn’t always understand the intricacies of the emotional side of things, she is acutely attuned to even the slighted change in Kathryn’s body’s responses to her and reacts with precision. In fairness to Seven, though, it does seem that Kathryn is the one who is coming up short on emotional intelligence right now. She raises a hand and rests it on the back of her neck, rubbing in a futile attempt to ease the growing tension there. 

“Oh, Katie,” she sighs quietly to herself. “What have you gotten yourself into? And what are you going to do about it?” She can’t leave things like this between her and Seven. The last thing she wants is for Seven to be hurting. This sort of thing is precisely why the older woman isn’t usually this reckless. She thinks things through. Weighs pros and cons. Resists temptation. Why hadn’t she done that this time?

Kathryn walks to the replicator and replicates a cup of coffee to nurse while she thinks. It’s not like she will be able to sleep now anyway. Mug in hand, she crosses slowly to lean against the bulkhead while she stares out into the darkness. After a sip and a long pause she sighs. 

Seven is a contradiction. Human, but not. Intelligent in so many ways, naive in others. Strong but able to perform delicate tasks with extreme finesse. Tough but with the capacity for great tenderness. Kathryn suspects this series of contradictions is part of what attracts her to the younger woman. She likes the complexity- it excites her. 

While this excitement has always been there, the potential for more than a strained friendship has not. It’s only since guiding Voyager solo that Seven has began to soften and let people in. This need for companionship she has developed, along with her admission that she is scared about what lies ahead for her on Earth, are the catalysts for the shift in their relationship.

When she stops to think about it now, Kathryn is sure that she wants this shift to lead to more than just sex. She is Voyager’s Captain and will stop at nothing to get her crew home, and this weighs heavily on her. She craves the opportunity to be gentle and have someone be tender with her. She wants to be able to relax- for just a short time- and let her guard down, safe in the knowledge that when she needs to she can pick up the burden again and be refreshed and ready to bear it. Seven is the only person she feels she can do that with. The fact that she pushes Kathryn so hard- stands up to her and even defies her- means that the Captain knows that showing her Kathryn the woman, not just Captain Janeway, will not mean Seven will think less of her later or back down from a disagreement. She will challenge her and butt heads because she is Seven, and that is what Seven does. 

What can Kathryn offer in return, though? She is not all take and no give. Seven deserves more than that. Yes, she’s learning about her humanity, but Seven could technically do that with almost anyone. Heaven knows the ex-Borg had enough failed attempts with simulations guided by the doctor. The irony of the EMH teaching Seven to be more “human” is not lost on Kathryn. 

Truth be told, Kathryn doesn’t know what Seven really wants and needs because she hasn’t asked her. They haven’t had a proper conversation about it, and that’s Kathryn’s fault. She needs to broach conversations like this with the younger woman rather than expecting Seven to always offer the information. One day, Kathryn hopes, Seven will feel comfortable volunteering information and will have the self-awareness to identify and share what is going on with her, but until then Kathryn needs to be supportive and encouraging. 

The Captain raises her coffee mug to her lips again, only to discover it is now empty. She sets it down on a nearby table and continues to stare out into the vastness of the Delta quadrant. There’s really only one thing she can do. She needs to talk to Seven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few sentences get a little racier here, but they’re all clumped together.

By the time Kathryn crawls into bed there is little point attempting to sleep- she will need to be awake shortly to get ready for her day anyway. She reaches out and puts a hand on the empty side of the bed where Seven had been laying while they relaxed in post-coital bliss. On a hunch, Kathryn reaches and draws the pillow closer to her, sniffing slightly and finding comfort in the fact that it does, indeed, smell like Seven of Nine. She inhales a little more deeply and draws the pillow to her chest, squeezing it. In doing so she realises that perhaps her feelings run more deeply than she originally anticipated; she wouldn’t be craving the smell and feel of the other woman the way she is if she didn’t have feelings for her that ran more deeply than she thought. There’s nothing sexual about it, she just craves the closeness.

Kathryn allows herself this small indulgence- laying with the pillow in her arms. The scent is not exotic; it is clean and fresh, like petrichor, but somehow still uniquely ‘Seven’. Eventually, reluctantly, she releases her hold on the pillow. 

“Computer. Locate Seven of Nine.”

“Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay 2.”

Kathryn sighs quietly and drags herself out of bed; staying up all night was a lot easier when she was younger- or when she’s having fun. She showers and prepares herself for the day ahead, leaving ample time to at least drop by and see Seven to apologise for the misunderstanding. Part of her feels that Seven reacted too hastily, but the younger woman was clearly upset, and it was because of Kathryn. She has given her time and space, which she feels they both needed, but is now much more clear in her thoughts and feelings. 

As she leaves her quarters she is relieved that it is early enough that those who are on day shifts are still asleep, and those on night shifts are still at their posts. She manages to make it to Cargo Bay 2 without exchanging pleasantries with anyone. One of the hardest things about being Captain on Voyager has, surprisingly, been the lack of anonymity. Everyone knows her, and she now knows everyone. She cannot go to the mess hall or the holodeck, or even walk down the corridors during the day without people wanting to chat, or wondering what she is doing. As she approaches the cargo bay door she hesitates. While their original justification for locating Seven’s alcoves in the cargo bay was sound, it occurs to Kathryn that now that she is becoming more individual and expressing that individuality, she may appreciate the privacy of her own quarters. In lieu of using the button at the door to announce her presence and request entry, she taps her comms badge. “Janeway to Seven of Nine.”

No response. She tries again. “Janeway to Seven of Nine.” If it was anyone else the lack of response would be insubordinate and, to be honest, in most cases it would be for Seven, too, but under the circumstances she realises she needs to give some leeway. This is a personal relationship, and it is outside of Seven’s work hours. She has every right to ignore her, even if Kathryn does find it frustrating. She briefly considers entering the cargo bay without Seven’s acknowledgment, but ultimately decides that if Seven wants privacy and needs more space then entering now would be unfair and inappropriate. She wouldn’t like someone barging into her quarters without being invited in. Her shoulders slump and she walks away, deciding to head to her ready room early and replicate breakfast there, rather than facing Neelix’s questions about why she is up so early and why she looks like she has not slept.

On the other side of the cargo bay door, Seven’s regeneration cycle has been interrupted, and she steps out of her alcove. She chooses to ignore the Captain for now. If it is urgent she is sure that Kathryn would communicate as much. 

“Personal Log, Seven of Nine. Star date… today. My regeneration cycle was interrupted. I believe my personal relationship with the Captain has been terminated. While it is undesirable, I will adapt. My schedule will be reorganised to make optimal use of the additional time now at my disposal. End log.” The fact she doesn’t care to be precise in telling the computer the star date shows how affected she is. Emotions are inefficient. They should not be relevant. The problem is, though, that they are relevant- very much so. She must maintain discipline despite these feelings. Precision must be reinstated. 

The ex-drone checks her hair in the small mirror she has acquired, ensuring that not a single strand is out of place. In some areas, perfection is easier to achieve than others, and Seven takes pride and finds comfort in maintaining these standards. For just a second her mind flashes back to the last time her hair was untidy- Kathryn’s fingers tangled in it, desperately grasping for purchase as Seven dragged her teeth harshly over her lover’s bottom lip, hard enough to leave a faint mark while the Captain shamelessly took her pleasure against her tensed thigh. The smell of sex and sweat hung heavy in the air while her Captain’s throaty moans sent shivers down Seven’s spine. That voice did things to her she couldn’t explain. Seven swallows hard at the thought- an eidetic memory can be both a blessing and a curse, and right now she isn’t sure which it is. She clears her throat and straightens her back, pushing the thoughts away as she exits the cargo bay. 

Seven glances up and down the hall, ensuring the Captain is no longer lurking, and proceeds to astrometrics; she has some simulations she would like to run today, and getting them started before breakfast so the computer can process them and draw comparisons would be the most efficient use of her time. Upon entering astrometrics she is surprised to see the doctor waiting for her, smiling far too enthusiastically for her liking. 

“Ah, Seven of Nine. Just the person I was hoping to see!” he greets her chirpily. While she appreciates his advice and mentorship, Seven finds the doctor’s sunny disposition draining at the best of times, and today certainly doesn’t count as one of the best. 

“Doctor,” she states cordially, undeterred from her mission to start work. She is not in the mood for exchanging pleasantries. 

“Seven. You seem... brusque this morning, even for you.”

“Your observation skills are astounding,” Seven replies dryly, her fingers beginning to tap away at the panels in front of her.

“Was that sarcasm? How droll!” the doctor beams. 

“What can I do for you, doctor?”

“Ah. I’m here to conduct a check up. If the mountain will not come to Mahummad, then Muhammad must go to the mountain.”

Seven raises an eyebrow. The doctor is likening himself to a prophet. Peculiar, but not overly surprising given his personality and repeated demonstrations of a lack of modesty. “Proceed.”

The doctor approaches Seven and begins to conduct his scans, looking at the read-outs. “Decreased levels of dopamine and oxytocin. Elevated levels of cortisol. Seven of Nine, are you feeling ok?” These readings he usually only associates with stress, anxiety and sadness among crew members. 

“I am functioning within normal parameters. Are your scans complete?”

“Well, yes,” the Doctor admits, stepping back. “But I do have some concerns about these fluctuations in hormone levels. Are you experiencing physical symptoms? Has something upset you?”

“Doctor, you have told me it is inappropriate to interrogate others regarding their romantic and sexual relationships,” Seven points out, remembering with slight disdain the simulation in which she quizzed Lieutenant Torres about the nature of her sexual relationship with Tom Paris. 

The doctor’s eyes widen. Seven of Nine is in a romantic relationship?! A thousand questions come bubbling to the surface, but he does his best to remain professional and keep the questions to only those that are strictly professional. “I see. As your physician, I must caution you regarding some of the potential issues associated with the more physical aspects of romantic relationships. Pregnancy, to begin with.” Sexually transmitted infections have, thankfully, been all-but eradicated on board. With such a limited population and such a long time away from the alpha quadrant even the most promiscuous crew members have managed to rid themselves of communicable diseases. “Am I to assume you are taking preventative measures?”

Seven shifts awkwardly. She is now acutely aware of why this line of questioning is considered impolite- it is making her incredibly uncomfortable. She wants this conversation to be over. “I am.” 

“And what, may I ask, are you using?” The Doctor has not prescribed pharmaceuticals, and there is not an inexhaustible supply of prophylactics on board. He doesn’t know how Seven’s Borg physiology will affect the efficacy of oral or hypodermic contraception. Even if she had managed to secure it elsewhere, it could be dangerous or ineffective. 

Seven fights the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she turns and straightens up, facing the doctor head-on. This conversation needs to end. Now. She juts her chin out definitely and looks him dead in the eye as she speaks, her voice unaffected and clear. “Lesbianism.”

For the first time since his program was originally activated, the doctor is speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

After their duty shifts, Kathryn goes searching for Seven again. Or, to be more accurate, she enquires with the ship’s computer regarding her whereabouts. 

“Seven of Nine is located on Holodeck One,” the computer informs her. 

Strange. Seven, when given the choice, will always choose Holodeck Two. Is she really trying to avoid her? Regardless, Kathryn proceeds to the holodeck. She attempts to open the door, only for the computer to tell her that Seven has restricted access. Kathryn attempts to override the lock, but can not get around Seven’s Borg encryption. She sighs and taps her comm badge. 

“Janeway to Seven of Nine.”

After several seconds, Seven responds, seemingly out of breath. “Captain.”

“No, Seven. I’m not contacting you as the Captain.” At least Seven has responded- this is progress.

“Then I do not wish to be disturbed.” Seven ends the open link between them, only for Kathryn to try again. The blonde ignores her until Kathryn attempts a third time. “Computer. End program,” she instructs before striding to the door and entering the correct sequence to unlock the door to the holodeck. She straightens up and stands “at ease” as the door slides open. 

“Seven, I—“ the Captain takes in her ex(?) lover’s dishevelled appearance. She is covered in sweat, skin glistening where it isn’t smeared with dirt, a small tear in the knee of her pants, and her hair sticking out where it isn’t matted to her head. “What on earth have you been doing?” she asks, clearly surprised. Even after Velocity, when Seven often, understandably, looks less than fresh she looks more put together than she does right now.

“Attempting to enjoy my leisure time undisturbed,” Seven replies flatly, moving her hands from behind her back to clasp them in front of her. “I was unsuccessful.”

Kathryn frowns. “Seven, I... we need to talk. You left in a hurry last night and I know you are upset, but please, hear me out. If you want to put a stop to what we have been doing then I respect that, but please give me an opportunity to clarify some things so you are making a decision with all of the relevant information.” She hopes appealing to Seven’s sense of logic may assist in persuading her. Kathryn genuinely thinks this is just a misunderstanding that they can clear up.

Seven wants to continue to shut Kathryn out, but her Captain is persistent, and it seems more efficient to have this conversation now so they can put it behind them. She hasn’t had her heart broken before, and perhaps this is part of the obligatory process of ending a romantic relationship. “Proceed.”

The Captain looks around, somewhat at a loss. This really wasn’t what she had in mind. “Not here. Why don’t you come to my quarters?” She aches to reach out and touch the younger woman’s hand. To squeeze it gently and tell her it’s going to be okay. 

Seven opens her mouth to argue, but nods slightly instead. “I will comply.”

“Dinner?” Kathryn offers hopefully. It certainly sounds more like an offer or request than her usual ‘invitations’.

The ex-drone raises an eyebrow. “I do not understand the human need to have a meal as pretence. We are both aware of the agenda for our conversation. It is illogical.”

Kathryn raises her hands in surrender. “Okay. No food.” She isn’t going to push her luck here.

“I will ensure my nutritional needs are met prior to my arrival.”

“Okay, Seven, I get it.” It’s clear the younger woman doesn’t want to spend any more time with her than she has to, but older of the two thinks it’s important for them to have this discussion. Even if she can’t salvage their romantic relationship, Kathryn still needs to be able to work with her, and explaining her position and clearing the air should help facilitate that. She feels a familiar ache in her chest when she considers the possibility that her hesitance may have resulted in her losing the potential of something beautiful with Seven. “I’ll see you in my quarters shortly.”

“Thirty-two minutes,” Seven informs her. She knows exactly how long it will take her to return to Cargo Bay 2, clean herself up, ‘ingest nutrients’ and make her way to the Captain’s quarters. 

“Thirty-two minutes,” Kathryn confirms. She can’t help but offer the faintest hint of a hopeful smile.   
Seven nods her head without a further word and strides out of the holodeck to commence getting ready.

The thirty-two minutes (almost to the second) between Seven leaving and her arriving at Kathryn’s door are some of the longest minutes of Kathryn’s life. She paces nervously back and forth across her quarters, rehearsing what she might say to convince Seven to give her a chance to make this work. Her stomach is in knots, and she changes out of her uniform into casual civilian clothes, then back into her uniform again before deciding on something a little nicer. Looking in the mirror she feels like it’s all wrong, and changes back into her uniform, this time without the outer layer, keeping her grey top on and her arms bare so the warmth she feels as a result of her nerves doesn’t turn her into a sweating mess. She jumps slightly when she hears the chirp at the door to her quarters. “Come!” she announces out of habit.

When Seven enters the Captain’s quarters she is back to being her usual, put-together self. Hair and skin immaculate, her biosuit untorn. Kathryn notes that it’s her favourite of the suits; the colour makes Seven’s eyes pop, and she feels a renewed wave of nerves hit her.

“Won’t you come in?” Kathryn requests, her tone softening now. “Take a seat, if you’d like,” she offers, gesturing to the couch where this disagreement had started.

“I prefer to stand,” the blonde replies stiffly. It is true, despite her best efforts she is still unaccustomed to sitting. She had been trying to get used to it, but it appears to her that it will no longer be a necessary endeavour. 

“Alright… Can I offer you a drink?” 

Seven considers this. While she is not particularly thirst, she is aware that she is already being short with Kathryn, and it is considered polite to accept the offer of a beverage when invited into someone’s quarters. “Herbal tea, please.”

Kathryn crosses to the replicator to get Seven some tea, thinking this feels more like a scotch conversation to her. Nevertheless, she replicates a pot, along with two cups and saucers for them and sets them on the small coffee table near the couch. 

Seven considers this for a few moments then crosses the room to sit on what is usually Kathryn’s single seater couch, ultimately deciding that sitting is the socially required course of action.

Had it been anyone other than Seven sitting in her chair, the Captain would have objected. Instead, she moves to sit near Seven on the two-seater, giving her some space, but not too much. She reaches out silently and pours the tea for both of them, picking up her own cup and saucer as she settles back into her seat. She attempts to appear casual and relaxed, but the slight clink of the glass cup on the saucer betrays her trembling hands, and she is sitting more stiffly than normal for when she is off duty. She can feel Seven’s eyes cataloguing her every move, and finds now that under this scrutiny it is difficult for her to begin to talk. She can face down the entire collective, but this one ex-drone has Kathryn Janeway a complete mess.

After several minutes of silence, Seven is becoming restless herself. “I believe it is considered customary when ending a relationship to do so with relative speed. I am told this is referred to as putting someone ‘out of their misery’. This silence is not conducive to a swift termination of our romantic involvement.”

Kathryn swallows hard and leans forward, placing her untouched tea back on the table. “That’s what you came here for?” she asks. “I thought you came so that we could discuss this and work towards a resolution.” She wants to cry, but she won’t allow herself the indulgence. Certainly not in front of a crew member with whom she may no longer be involved.

Seven furrows her brow. “I was operating under the understanding that you were seeking to put an end to our relationship,” she tells Kathryn. “You were… unsure of your feelings.”

“I was,” Kathryn agrees. “I leapt before I looked, and that usually isn’t a good idea. When I thought you were ending things with me, though… The idea of losing you? I know how I feel about you, Seven,” the Captain assures her quietly but sincerely. “What I don’t know is how you feel about me, or what is going to work for both of us when it comes to our relationship. I don’t want to push you towards monogamy if you want to explore your sexuality with other people, and by the same token I don’t know if I am capable of letting my guard down enough to give you a serious commitment, if that’s what you end up wanting. When you open yourself up to someone it can be a wonderful thing, but it can also lead to incredible heartache. There is always a risk involved.”

“Your concerns,” the younger woman asks after a brief pause, glancing down at her hands. She wishes she was standing- she knows what to do with her body language then. “Are they for your own wellbeing, or for mine?” It feels, to her, like a reasonable question. She’s not accusing Kathryn of being selfish, but she is trying to piece all of this together. It’s true that in the past she had failed to see the appeal of monogamy and preferred to keep her options open to experience romantic interactions with multiple people, but something about the older woman had completely changed her feelings on the matter. The idea of anyone other than Kathryn touching her now makes her skin crawl. 

“Both,” the Captain admits. “I’ve had my heart broken, and I had been determined that I would not subject myself to that again, particularly not while we’re stuck out here in the middle of the Delta Quadrant.”

“Then our conversation is over,” Seven states.

This time, before the younger woman can make a move, Kathryn stands and moves closer, perching on the coffee table in front of Seven so their knees are touching. “Please. Hear me out. Yes, I don’t want to get hurt again, but worse than being hurt again would be hurting you. I know that you are often governed by logic and rationality, but as we saw last night, you have feelings, and those feelings are not irrelevant. You can make your own decisions about what you are and aren’t prepared to risk, but I still have a responsibility and desire to treat you with caring and respect, and minimise the potential of me hurting you.”

“You are correct, Captain. The feelings were… unpleasant.” Seven’s legs feel warm where Kathryn’s touch them, even through the fabric of both of their pants. “However, I believe it would be more unpleasant to be apart from you, or to not attempt to explore the possibility of being more than just a crew member and friend.” The taller woman leans forward and reaches out hesitantly with her human hand, cupping Kathryn’s cheek and gently stroking her thumb back and forth over it. “Perhaps we can, as they say, ‘take it slow’.”

Despite herself, Kathryn leans into the touch like a kitten seeking affection from her owner. God, she’s got it bad. She brings her hand up to meet Seven’s and holds it still as she turns her head to press a soft kiss to the inside of the other woman’s wrist. “It may be a little late for that, Seven.”

Seven thinks about this, making note of how her own pulse increases when she feels the warmth of the other woman’s skin on her own. “You have taught me that as humans, there are rules we must follow.” She lowers their hands and entwines her fingers with her Captain’s. “But one of the hallmarks of humanity is individuality. I have never felt the same obligation as you have to follow rules. As individuals, we have agency. If we choose to revert to what might be conventionally considered an earlier stage in our courtship that is our choice. You have said yourself that there is no obligation for us to engage in intercourse if we do not wish to do so.”

“That’s true,” Kathryn agrees. Perhaps Seven is not quite as naïve as she anticipated when it comes to romance.

“I have been… subjected to things against my will. As part of the Collective, I was not in control over what happened to me or to my body.” Seven goes quiet for a brief moment, looking off to the side instead of at Kathryn.

Kathryn swallows hard. While she understands the invasive nature of assimilation, she can never truly understand what it must have been like for Seven to lose control of both her body and her mind. At first, she was angry at being kept from the Borg, but it appears- unsurprisingly- that the benefit of time and experience as a human has uncovered feelings more closely associated with trauma than anger. She waits patiently, resting her free hand over Seven’s heart. She can feel it beating, and she hopes the warmth of her touch will bring her lover comfort. 

“I do not wish for you to have this experience,” Seven eventually continues, her voice quieter now. “If we are to pursue this relationship any further, you will choose what we do and do not do.”

“We will choose,” Kathryn corrects her quietly. She doesn’t know when this shift occurred in Seven, when she became so emotionally aware, but Kathryn would be lying if she said it was unwelcome. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is the step in the right direction some of you were waiting for :) what do you think? Should they take things slow or jump right back in?


	5. Chapter 5

Seven of Nine studies Kathryn’s face. “How do we proceed?”

Kathryn rests her hands on Seven’s knees and strokes gently with her thumbs. “I’d be lying if I told you that I didn’t want to jump back into bed with you with every fibre of my being.”

“I, too, have a strong desire to copulate with you,” Seven replies. Kathryn’s hands on her knees are warm and comforting, but at the same time arousing. She pauses and frowns slightly. “The Doctor has informed me that many individuals find the use of the word “copulate” too clinical to describe sexual relations.

The Captain smiles warmly. “Has he now?” she asks gently. 

“Yes. He has suggested I research alternatives which may more accurately reflect the emotional element of the activity. I have found fifty two different ways to refer to sexual relations in the English language. Shall I list them?”

Kathryn stifles a laugh. She wonders what the list will include, and is tempted to have Seven rattle it off for her, but given how seriously Seven appears to be taking this, and that she genuinely wants to make Kathryn happy, using it to amuse herself is far from fair right now. “I don’t think that will be necessary. While it’s true that some people may find those words cold, I like them because they come from you and are uniquely “Seven”. I can assure you I have never had another lover who has told me they wish to “copulate” with me.” She leans forward and rests her forehead against Seven’s, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. “I just want you to be happy and comfortable. I don’t think this is an issue we need to tackle today, but I’m sure we can agree on terminology when we’re both ready to get into bed with each other again.”

“Fourteen,” Seven replies. 

Kathryn leans back, slightly puzzled. “I don’t understand.”

“‘Get into’ or ‘go to’ bed with someone. That is number fourteen on the list.”

Kathryn can’t help but laugh this time. She needs it after the stress of the past twenty four hours. “You’re incredible,” she says sincerely. She takes Seven’s hand in her own and brings it to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly. “Does this mean you’ve told the Doctor about us?”

Seven shakes her head slowly. “I have not. He is aware that I have been pursuing a romantic relationship with a member of the same sex, but is not aware of who. I suspect, however, that it will not take long for him to reach an accurate conclusion. I apologise.”

“Nono,” the Captain says hurriedly. “That’s not how I meant it. Obviously until we have worked things out I don’t think we need to put out a ship-wide announcement, but I’m glad you told him. I want you to have someone you can talk to about this, other than me. My first preference would always be for us to work things out together, but please don’t feel like if there’s something you want to talk about that you aren’t ready to discuss with me that you have to deal with it alone.”

Seven nods slowly. “Thank you,” she replies. “I am also not ready to “make a ship-wide announcement”. I do not believe I would enjoy the scrutiny, nor the unnecessary distraction it would provide for the crew.” She pauses, looking slightly puzzled before continuing. “I am finding this conversation has an unusual but not unpleasant effect on me.”

Kathryn doesn’t bother to address the comment about the crew. They’re stuck in the Delta Quadrant- anything to break the monotony becomes newsworthy, but they’ll get over it quickly once they have a new encounter with an alien species or some piece of equipment goes offline. “Could it be that it makes you feel closer to me?” Kathryn offers, attempting to understand and also help Seven articulate her feelings. 

“Closer,” the younger woman repeats slowly. “Yes. This conversation has made me feel closer to you. It is a result I wish to replicate.”

“We can rep... we can do this again,” the Captain assures her. “Any time you would like to.”

“May we continue it now?” Seven requests hopefully. After thinking she had lost the first person she felt this way about, the closeness is comforting and addictive. 

“Of course,” the Captain replies kindly. She stands and holds a hand out for the younger woman’s. When Seven takes it she leads her wordlessly to sit next to the viewport together. As they sit, she maintains her hold on her hand. “Are you comfortable?”

Seven nods and reaches out, holding Kathryn’s right hand in both of hers. She pauses for a moment then begins playing with it idly, switching between gentle massaging and light, barely-there touches. “What is something that no one else knows about you?”

Kathryn is somewhat surprised by both the gesture and the question, but doesn’t reveal this to Seven. She sits in silence instead, watching Seven’s fingers move across her skin before raising her eyes to meet Seven’s again. “As much as I want to get back to Earth, it scares me, too.” It definitely qualifies as something she has never told anyone, and given the surprise that registers in Seven’s face she would say that Seven didn’t have an inkling about it. 

“I don’t think I understand,” the younger woman admits, lightly squeezing Kathryn’s hand as she continues the massage. “You have always appeared so resolute.”

“I am resolute,” Kathryn assures her. The hand massage is a welcome surprise. It’s interesting to her that it doesn’t appear to have been a calculated move on Seven’s part where she was attempting to emulate behaviour she thinks is socially acceptable or required; instead it appears to be more instinctual. “It’s a strange dichotomy, but I can want something desperately and still be afraid of it. It won’t stop me from pursuing it, though.”

Seven nods and kisses Kathryn’s hand reassuringly. “Why does returning to Earth induce fear in you?”

“That’s a good question,” she admits. “Lots of reasons. Voyager has become my home, and the crew my family. There is a lot of change associated with returning to Earth and going our separate ways. I also don’t know if I will be given a command again- it’s possible I will end up behind a desk, and the idea of being stuck in one place rather than being able to explore is unsettling.”

Seven considers this then leans forward slowly, pressing her lips gently to Kathryn’s in a lingering kiss, not attempting to deepen it, just letting their lips touch. When they break apart she keeps her face closer to Kathryn’s. “One member of your crew has no desire to leave you. The distance and duration of your explorations are irrelevant. I will accompany you for as long as you allow it.”

Kathryn swallows hard and breaks eye contact, fighting the urge to cry.

Seven is slightly alarmed. “I... I’m sorry. I did not mean to upset you,” she says hurriedly. 

Kathryn shakes her head and raises a hand to stop Seven. “No. This is happiness,” she assures her. “That has to be the most romantic thing someone has ever said to me.”

Seven smiles, relieved. “I am being sincere,” she assures Kathryn. “You are my Captain, and I am your crew mate. Whether you are “stuck” in an office at Starfleet Headquarters or exploring the far reaches of the galaxy I will remain- happily- by your side and we will experience life’s adventures together. Whether they are thrilling and far from home or not is irrelevant; they will be special as long as I am experiencing them with you.”

“Seven...” Kathryn says quietly, the tears starting to flow now.

“I am not finished,” the ex-drone informs her. The resolute way she insists on this is more congruous with how Kathryn is used to seeing her, and it causes the older woman to smile slightly. “I know we are taking things slowly, but last night we had a miscommunication because we had not been forthcoming with each other. I want my intentions to be perfectly clear. One day, when we are back on Earth, I will repeat what I have just told you. This time, however, it will be in front of your mother, sister, family and all of our friends, and it will be as a vow. I will do whatever it takes to work at this relationship and at being a better individual until I convince you to marry me, Kathryn Janeway.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn stares at Seven, her eyes wide. In the past 24 hours they have gone from their relationship being purely physical, to having ‘broken up’, and now Seven is telling her she intends to marry her? It’s been less than an hour since Kathryn told Seven she doesn’t know if she can commit and be monogamous long-term. The Captain should be panicking about this- protesting, at the very least- but she isn’t. Instead, she feels… calm. Loved, certainly, and full of hope and anticipation, but there are no nerves. She does not feel ‘trapped’, or like this is too soon. She doesn’t have the little residual doubts she had about the prospect of marrying Mark, where she reminded herself that ‘divorce is always an option’ if things didn’t work out and she found that even the time she spent on away missions was insufficient time away from him. To her surprise, this just seems right.

She can picture a future with Seven. She isn’t sure yet that this is what Seven will continue to want, but if it is, Kathryn can imagine being with her. She can see them, even back on Earth, sharing a small house or an apartment and getting a dog or two. She can imagine how it would feel to wake up next to Seven every morning- perhaps this one is more of a fantasy given Seven’s preference for regenerating, but if a woman can’t have fantasies right after someone has said they want to marry her then when can she? Seven may be ready to eat full-sized, ‘normal’ meals by then. Kathryn likes the idea of coming home from work and talking about their days over a glass of wine while she prepares dinner for them both. Properly, not with a replicator. Perhaps some of her mother and grandmother’s recipes. Seven will handle clearing up after the meal and bring Kathryn a coffee as they settle in for quiet time after dinner. She half-smiles at the thought.

She wonders if Seven will want big, cooked breakfasts that sustain her until lunch time, or if she will prefer something lighter like fruit for breakfast by the time they get back to Earth. What might it be like to have friends over and entertain in _their_ space? Not Kathryn’s quarters that Seven visits, but an actual home that they pick together and decorate. They’ll probably each need a study. She wonders if they could recreate something like the astrometrics lab for Seven. Will she still want to do that? Perhaps Seven will be able to teach at the Academy- no one knows more about the Borg than she does, and her knowledge would be invaluable to cadets. Professor… Nine? Seven of Nine? Kathryn is confident Seven would be a good teacher- she has seen how patient Seven is with Naomi Wildman, and the way she can explain even the most complex of topics in such a way that the young girl understands. At times she’s almost… maternal.

Wait… will Seven want children? Kathryn has never really considered herself the maternal type; she has always been too focussed on her career to consider having children of her own, and biologically speaking that ship has long since sailed. Seven is young enough, though, if she wants to. Can she even have children? She never asked about the effects of assimilation on Seven’s reproductive system; it wasn’t any of Kathryn’s business. It wouldn’t surprise her if the Borg had taken that option away from her, given their tendency to assimilate rather than procreate. Kathryn doesn’t know how she feels about being a parent, though. Or how Seven feels, for that matter. But the dogs. Yes, definitely dogs. They will have to discuss the rest at some stage. Certainly before the wedding.

What will happen when they get married? Surely Seven won’t change her name, and Kathryn… well, by that stage she may be glad to be rid of the ‘Janeway’ name, but what would she be? Kathryn of Nine? That doesn’t sound right. Kathryn almost scoffs at the idea. Kathryn Hansen? That works, but if Seven doesn’t use the name she was given at birth then it doesn’t make sense for Kathryn to do so, no matter how desperate she might be for an extra ‘tie’ to her love.

Kathryn’s thought process is interrupted by Seven clearing her throat quietly. “Kathryn… you have been staring at me in silence for six minutes and thirty-seven seconds. I will not run before you can talk as I did last night, but this is becoming unsettling.”

Kathryn’s jaw drops as Seven’s intervention brings her back to the present day. She was so caught up in the details of their future together that she forgot the woman sitting right in front of her. The woman who has been waiting- for six minutes and thirty-seven seconds, apparently, for some sort of response to a tentative proposal. Shit. How insensitive. “I… You want to marry me?” she asks.

“Of course,” Seven tells her matter-of-factly, her tone almost indicating Kathryn had asked a ridiculous question. “Neither of us is ready now, but that is my goal if you wish to continue to be with me. I would like to work towards marriage. To you. You have been silent, though. Should I take this silence as a sign that the idea is unappealing to you?”

“No! Not at all,” Kathryn tells her quickly, getting up and settling herself on Seven’s lap so she can snuggle up to her. While it isn’t something they have done much of, she knows that Seven will understand and appreciate the gesture. “Quite the opposite. I’m afraid I got caught up in thinking about what our life might be like when you are my wife.”

The ex-drone wraps her arms around Kathryn and pulls her in nice and close. Yes, snuggling is good. She likes snuggling. “You said ‘when’.”

“Mhmm…” Kathryn replies, resting her head on Seven’s shoulder and relaxing into the embrace.

“Not ‘if’,” Seven clarifies.

“I know what I said,” Kathryn assures her with a smile, wrapping her arms around Seven’s midsection. She tilts her head up to gaze at the other woman. “Look at me,” she instructs. When Seven complies, Kathryn brushes her lips against her future wife’s, then looks into her eyes. “I want to be your wife, and I want you to be mine. Not yet, but one day. When things are settled, and we have had the opportunity to show each other that we aren’t going anywhere. I hear what you’re saying, and on an intellectual level I believe you, but there’s part of me that thinks you’ll run, and only time will change that.”

“You want me to prove myself,” Seven states. She doesn’t seem hurt or angry, it’s just how things are.

“No,” Kathryn says with a furrowed brow before changing her mind. “Well… technically yes, I suppose. I’m worried you’ll change your mind. I’m not always easy to be around, Seven.”

“Who knows that better than I do?” Seven teases gently, earning herself a pinch on the thigh from Kathryn.

“Enough of that,” Kathryn admonishes just as playfully.

“The teasing or you pinching me?” Seven asks. “Because the latter was quite pleasurable.”

Kathryn chuckles, her voice low, rich, and music to Seven’s ears. “Was it, now?”

“Surprisingly, yes. I believe I would like to experiment further with it in the future.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Kathryn says. Interesting. Seven may be a little kinkier than she originally thought. This isn’t unwelcome news.

“I am glad,” Seven tells her. “And I know that you are not always going to be composed. You will not always be in ‘Captain Janeway’ mode. I love Captain Janeway because she is part of you, but she is just that- only part. I want to build a life with Kathryn. The woman.”

“And who is ‘Kathryn the woman’?” Kathryn asks curiously.

Seven takes a moment to think about it, pressing a kiss to her lover’s bare shoulder while she thinks. “She is perfectly imperfect,” Seven decides. “Sometimes she is going to be tired or cranky or unwell or completely, maddeningly irrational, but that is acceptable. She is human. As am I. I want to be the one who gets to see that side of her and help her through it. It does not scare me. I look forward to the privilege.”

Kathryn looks at Seven, surprised for what feels like the tenth time this evening. “I had no idea you were so romantic and adept at expressing your emotions,” she admits.

“I am full of surprises. I am a complex individual.” It’s clear that Kathryn knows that. “For example, are you aware that I am a proficient yodeller?”

This one really _does_ take Kathryn by surprise. “Really?” God, she hopes not. She knows Seven can sing beautifully, but she isn’t sure that even the strongest love in the world could overcome having yodelling inflicted on her on a regular basis.

“No,” Seven tells her. “But I do have a sense of humour.” She grins cheekily, and Kathryn can’t get enough of the sight.

The older woman breathes a sigh of relief and laughs. “I already knew that, darling,” she assures her. She steals another quick kiss and then shifts her arms from around Seven’s midsection to drape over her shoulders. “I think it’s your turn, though. Tell me something nobody knows about you.”

“I have revealed something. I am romantic,” Seven reminds her. The shake of Kathryn’s head tells her that she isn’t going to be let off the hook quite so easily, and Seven pauses to consider. “What constitutes an acceptable fact?”

Kathryn shifts herself, straddling Seven now so that they can be face to face. It isn’t exactly comfortable kneeling, so she wraps her legs loosely around Seven’s waist instead. Seven sits so straight and tall, never leaning back, that it is not interfering with her posture. “Anything, as long as you have never told anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn suggests solving a problem that Seven didn't realise she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something to help with the Monday blues.

Seven takes some time to think, reaching up and tucking Kathryn’s hair behind her ears. What does she have that she can share with Kathryn that she has never told anyone else? She trails her fingers down the side of her lover’s neck, onto her shoulder and along the length of Kathryn’s arm before reversing the motion. She stops at Kathryn’s shoulder and changes direction again, contenting herself with ghosting her fingers up and down Kathryn’s perfect arms- slightly soft, slightly toned, but Seven’s favourite things to feel around her. It is not easy- she does not wish to share information from her parents’ logs, nor from her time in the collective. The rest of her life has been on Voyager. With Kathryn as the Captain and her mentor she has monitored her progress carefully, and Seven realises that she may not have anything worth sharing.

“I do not believe I have anything worth of reporting.”

“Of course you do,” Kathryn encourages gently. 

“I do not wish to discuss my time with the Collective, nor the time prior to my…” she clenches her jaw slightly and tilts her head, stretching her neck. “Prior to that. Since I have joined Voyager I have done little of note of which you are unaware. In fact, I have done little at all of which you are unaware- noteworthy or otherwise.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that,” Kathryn tells her, shifting slightly on Seven’s lap to make herself more comfortable. “Do you feel like you have sufficient privacy on board? I know that when you joined us the ‘sleeping’ arrangements were required and appropriate, but you have changed a lot since then.”

“It is not something I have given consideration.” Seven admits. She runs her fingertips over Kathryn’s inner forearm with barely-there touches. “My living quarters have been adequate.”

“And now?”

“There is no reason they should now be considered inadequate.”

“There’s no reason you should be limited to ‘adequacy’,” Kathryn argues gently. “If you are more comfortable in the Cargo Bay when you are less isolated, then we have nothing to worry about. But if you would like more privacy you should have it. We can move your alcove to crew quarters. Give you a place you can decorate to your own taste and use to relax or to entertain guests. To sing, if that’s what you would like to do.”

Seven considers this then gives a half nod. “The idea is not without appeal. I do believe, however, that I may find it lonely.” The time the crew was in stasis and she was alone was terrible for Seven’s mental health. It had taken her months to recover.

Kathryn shifts her arm, holding the hand that Seven has been using to stroke it. She squeezes gently. “Perhaps there is someone special who could keep you company some nights.”

“I do not believe the Doctor to be a desirable partner for a ‘sleep over’,” she tells the Captain, her face not betraying any sign that she is anything other than serious. 

This time the older woman knows Seven is joking. “You’re going to earn yourself another pinch if you’re not careful,” she teases back.

“Do not make promises you do not intend to keep,” Seven retorts playfully, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Kathryn’s lips. “You would want to spend time in my quarters?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Kathryn asks. She wants to lean in and kiss Seven more deeply, but she knows that is not the right thing to do right now. This is a conversation they need to have- whether Seven is her partner or ‘just’ a member of her crew. Kathryn had noticed it earlier in the day, when she attempted to visit Seven in the Cargo Bay, and she wants the issue addressed.

“You are the Captain of this vessel. Why would you elect to spend time in crew quarters? And would that not interfere with the power dynamic in our relationship?”

Kathryn is somewhat taken aback by that. Crew quarters are not beneath her. And their power dynamic? She’ll have to revisit that one. “Seven, I lived in crew quarters for years before I was given my own command. In fact, they were often not even private crew quarters- I shared with other junior officers. If you lived in a Jeffries Tube I’d still want to spend time in there, because I’d be with you. It doesn’t matter to me where you live, as long as you’re comfortable there. Allowing me to spend time in your space and trusting me enough to share it with me is something I would treasure.”

“Acceptable,” Seven decides. 

Acceptable? Her Seven can be hard to please at times. “Then it’s settled. I’ll have Chakotay locate vacant quarters for you in the morning.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Seven replies.

“I’m Captain now?”

“You are making a decision regarding the use of space on this vessel and delegating the task of locating living quarters to Commander Chakotay. Are these not the actions of the Captain?”

Kathryn concedes that Seven has a point. This is a difficult situation. Does she let her command dictate how things should go, or does she set the Captain and protocol aside and make a decision with Seven about the specific location of her quarters? She knows this is the first of many problems like this they will encounter. “Well, yes,” she admits. “They are. But I didn’t say that to be impersonal, that’s just how things are usually done.”

“Protocol.”

“Protocol,” Kathryn agrees. “Chakotay has always handled these things. You’re right, my first instinct was to be the Captain and delegate, but even when I step back and think about it don’t you think that making the decision myself is going to raise questions neither of us are ready to answer?”

“I see your point of view. I agree that this is the correct course of action.”Kathryn laughs a little. “I’m very glad to hear that. Now, can we talk about this ‘power dynamic’?”

“There is little to discuss,” Seven informs her. “You are the dominant partner in our relationship. When we are to engage in an activity you extend an offer which I accept or reject. You select our sources of nutrition and beverages. Our interactions occur in your quarters and according to your schedule. When we engage in sexual relations you—“

“Okay,” Kathryn says, holding her hand up to stop Seven.

“You interrupted me.”

Damn it. Seven is right. Again. “I’m sorry, Seven. It’s hard habit to break, but it’s disrespectful. I shouldn’t have done that,” the Captain replies, appropriately scolded.

“I believe I have made my point.”

“You have,” Kathryn confirms. “But I don’t want it to be like that. It will take me some time to adjust, and sometimes work has to come first, but when I’m not on duty I don’t want to be ‘the boss’ in our relationship. I want to be partners. Equals. Maybe not in the bedroom sometimes, but on the whole…”

Seven is well aware of Kathryn’s dominance in the bedroom. She takes charge, and even when she isn’t the ‘top’, she’s topping from the bottom. She isn’t sure Kathryn knows how to not be in charge, but she loves her regardless. If this is something Kathryn wants to work on, Seven will try to meet her halfway. “Very well. I believe Commander Chakotay will have no trouble allocating quarters before the end of shift tomorrow. I will require assistance in relocating my personal belongings. You will provide this assistance.”

“Aye, Sir,” Kathryn smiles. This isn’t quite what she had in mind- she imagined they may have a discussion about things and negotiate before reaching an agreement on what they would do, but this works for now. “I look forward to being of assistance.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day!

A short time later Seven leaves the Captain’s quarters to return to Cargo Bay 2 and regenerate- potentially for the last time in this location. Their goodbye is somewhat reluctant, and punctuated by a soft kiss on the cheek from the older woman. It doesn’t come close to what either of them really wanted to do- kissing each other passionately while hands move over their clothing to grope and tease, fingers tangling in hair as teeth graze over sensitive skin on lips and necks. This is what they have agreed to, though. Slow.

The evening’s conversation had been productive. Not only were they able to repair the damage from their misunderstanding the previous night, but it seems that they were also able to agree on other changes they would each like to make in order to strengthen their bond and make their relationship a happier and healthier one. To top it off, Seven was now going to be assigned quarters- something that she hadn’t realised she wanted until Kathryn mentioned it.

The next morning, when her regeneration cycle is complete, Seven’s first thought is of Kathryn. She steps out of her alcove and considers hailing the other woman, ultimately deciding against it. Perhaps she will have a ‘chance’ meeting with her lover in the mess hall. This is a significantly more pleasant start to her day than she had yesterday. She glances around the cargo bay and, after a quick entry in her personal log regarding her plans for the day she heads to the mess hall for breakfast.

The Captain doesn’t make an appearance at breakfast, but shortly into her morning, Seven is summoned to speak to Chakotay in the briefing room.

“The Captain tells me you’re looking for quarters. I’ve compiled a list of options,” he says, handing Seven a PADD. “Various decks and configurations. Take your pick.”

“Thank you,” Seven replies as takes the PADD and glances through her options, weighing the pros and cons.

“So, what’s the big decision?” he asks chirpily. “Your first quarters- not an easy choice. Normally they’d be assigned, but given these are long overdue and we have the space…” Chakotay smiles.

“I am unsure of how to choose. I do not wish to be treated differently from other members of Voyager’s crew. You may select.” Seven extends her hand, holding the PADD out for the first officer.

“If you’re sure...” Chakotay says, somewhat skeptically. He takes the PADD back and looks at the list again. “Let’s get you set up here,” he tells her, indicating to a schematic of the ship. “It’s closer to the bridge.”

“Why would I want to be closer to the bridge?” Seven asks, her voice raising slightly in pitch. The bridge is where the Captain is. And near the Captain’s quarters.

“Convenience,” Chakotay explains. He didn’t mean anything by it, so doesn’t realise that he’s not really doing anything to relieve Seven’s anxiety by saying that. “I’d have thought you’d be partial to optimising your location- these quarters are the closest to equidistant between your main work areas- astrometrics, engineering and the bridge,” he explains, indicating on the ship’s schematics.

“You are correct,” Seven agrees with a nod. “This is the optimal location.” Of course, the fact that it’s closer to Kathryn’s quarters is an added bonus, but Chakotay doesn’t know that. Crisis averted.

“So, we’re all set, then?” Chakotay asks, putting the PADD down. When Seven nods and clasps her hands behind her back, he straightens up. “I’ll have your alcove moved. Will you be keeping the bed?”

“Yes. I am attempting to become more accustomed to sleeping.” Of course, there are other uses for a bed, all of which involve her Captain. Snuggle time, massages... not sleeping. 

“Will you be needing anything else?” Chakotay offers.

“I don’t think so. Thank you for your assistance, Commander.”

“My pleasure,” The first officer replies. “So, when will the housewarming be?”

“Housewarming?”

“An old Earth tradition. When someone moves into a new home they plan a celebration with their friends and family to “break in” their new place. It gets them started with fond memories.”

“You believe I should have one of these ‘housewarmings’?” Seven asks, her ocular implant quirking. This is something she has never heard of, never mind experienced. Given her distaste for social gatherings this hardly sounds like something she would enjoy, but if it is a tradition and allows her to explore another aspect of humanity perhaps she should consider it.

“There’s certainly no obligation, but who knows- you might find it fun!” Chakotay suggests. The look on Seven’s face suggests she doesn’t share his enthusiasm regarding the concept of ‘fun’ in this context. “Or not.”

“I will consider your suggestion,” the ex-drone replies. “Thank you again for your assistance. I will return to my post now,” she decides, removing her hands from behind her back and striding out and back to work. She finds the idea of the housewarming distracting. Perhaps if she discusses it with Kathryn after work they will be able to reach a conclusion together regarding the best course of action. Of course, Seven doesn’t know if she will be seeing the other woman after work- they didn’t make specific plans.

Fifteen minutes before the end of her shift, Seven is in a Jeffries Tube when she hears someone approaching behind her. She looks back over her shoulder to see the Captain approaching. “Captain?”

“Seven,” the Captain smiles, crawling along the tube to meet the younger woman where she is working. 

“With all due respect- what are you doing here?” Seven asks. She sets her tools down and looks at Kathryn.

“Visiting my girlfriend. What are you doing here?”

“Routine maintenance,” Seven replies, clearly puzzled. “Your presence confuses me. I do not understand why you are here. Your shift has not yet ended. And why are you in a Jeffries Tube?”

“Relax,” Kathryn grins, reaching out and picking up the tricorder Seven had been using, handing it to her. “I told you I would help you move. I finished my shift early to make sure you didn’t get started without me.” Kathryn looks around. “I’d forgotten how tight these are.”

“Our personal relationship is interfering with your work.” She continues the scans she was conducting.

“Maybe my work is interfering with our personal relationship,” Kathryn counters. She tries to sit, getting as comfortable as she can. She doubts Seven will appreciate ‘assistance’. “I don’t think anyone can say I’m working less than the necessary number of hours. Over the past few years I have clocked up months worth of overtime. Leaving a little early isn’t going to be a problem,” she assures the younger woman. “Now, I’m going to sit here silently and let you finish. I didn’t come to distract you from your work.”

Seven regards the Captain somewhat skeptically, but continues her work.

The Captain, true to her word, does not distract Seven or interfere with what she is doing. Instead, she enjoys watching the way Seven works- meticulous, and completely focussed. Seven’s face is neutral, not showing any signs of struggling with what she is thinking about. Her fingers move with efficiency and practised precision. There’s something beautiful about the ease with which she works, and Kathryn is convinced she could watch Seven for hours. It’s mesmerising.

“Captain, my work is complete,” Seven announces, and Kathryn has to admit she’s slightly disappointed for a moment, until she remembers that Seven is going to get to see her new quarters and move her belongings in. She waits for the Captain to move or tell her what they are going to do next and is puzzled when further instructions are not offered. “Captain?”

“Seven?” Kathryn asks in reply. 

“You have not stated our next course of action.”

The Captain nods. “I know. It’s your big evening with the move, so you tell me what we’re doing.”

“You are not usually receptive to my commands,” Seven points out as she begins her way back out of the tube, knowing Kathryn will follow.

“I’m not usually off duty when you attempt to give them,” Kathryn reminds her. “And in any case, we agreed that I would make a more concerted effort at things being balanced. I thought it was what we both wanted.” She left work early and is intentionally deferring to her girlfriend when it comes to decision-making for the evening. This may be challenging for her to begin with, but it may also make a pleasant change from calling the shots. Either way, she wants to prove to Seven that she’s at least willing to try.

“Very well,” Seven agrees. She reemerges from the tube and holds out a hand to assist the Captain out and onto her feet so they are both standing upright again. She puts her tools away and turns to the other woman. “Will you accompany me to Cargo Bay 2?” 

Kathryn nods and follows behind Seven. She hasn’t asked Chakotay where Seven’s quarters will be; she wanted Seven to be able to show her herself. “I missed you today,” she says quietly when she is sure no one else is around. The revelation earns her a tiny smile.

“And I you. I had hoped we would see each other over breakfast.” They step into the turbo lift and Kathryn stands beside Seven, a little closer than is strictly necessary.

“I wanted to speak to Chakotay first thing to make sure that we were able to get quarters assigned for you today. I hope you’re not upset with me.”  
Seven opens her mouth to assure the Captain that she is not upset, but is cut off by the turbo lift stopping and the doors sliding open. 

“Captain,” Tom says with a nod and a smile before turning to Seven. “Scuttlebutt says you’ve got new digs.”

“I beg your pardon?” Seven asks, unsure as to what, exactly, Ensign Paris means. Whatever it is, it sounds offensive.

“Scuttlebutt? It’s slang, you know? For gossip on board?” his eyes stay fixed on Seven’s face, but he could swear he saw the Captain’s hand gently come to rest on Seven’s as if to say ‘relax. It’s okay.’ Odd. “And digs. You know… quarters. A place to live.”

“You are correct,” Seven informs him. “I do, indeed, have ‘new digs’. This is a peculiar expression. Please state the etymology of the word.”

Tom grins and realises he has no idea. “To tell you the truth I don’t know. But I’d be happy to find out.”

“That won’t be necessary. I can conduct my own research. Thank you, Ensign,” she says, relieved when the doors slide open. “Have a pleasant evening,” she adds as she and the Captain step out of the turbo lift together.

“Captain! Wrong deck!” Tom calls out, trying to be helpful. The doors slide closed again and the two women are left alone to make their way to the cargo bay.

“Ensign Paris is, indeed, a curious human being,” Seven decides as she leads the way to the cargo bay.

“Most of us here on Voyager are, in one way or another,” Kathryn reminds her. She glances around the cargo bay. “What can I do to help?”

Seven surveys the area. It appears her alcove has yet to be moved. “I will need to regenerate in the cargo bay tonight,” she points out.

Kathryn frowns slightly. She wishes she could pull rank and get this done immediately for Seven, but it wouldn’t be appropriate, and she’s sure it would make Seven uncomfortable. “Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing,” she says. “You can get used to being in the space this evening, but return to the familiarity of the cargo bay to regenerate. Ease yourself into it?” she suggests.

“You are correct,” Seven decides. She moves to a nearby stack of crates and ensures that they are all properly sealed before handing Kathryn a small mirror and toiletry bag from on top of them. “Could you please carry these?” she requests.

“Of course,” Kathryn confirms. She waits expectantly, but Seven simply picks up the top crate. 

“I am ready.”

“You already packed?” Kathryn asks, somewhat surprised.

“No,” Seven tells her. “I do not require possessions that are sentimental or ornamental in nature. You are carrying the items I have for personal grooming. This crate contains half of my parents’ logs. The other half I will move when I next return to the cargo bay.”

“Oh. Well, it can’t hurt to travel light,” she smiles. She follows Seven to the door and watches as the younger woman glances back before exiting. “If someone were to gift you something, would you display it?” she asks. “Like a housewarming gift?”

Seven turns to look at the Captain as they walk. “That is the second time today someone has mentioned ‘housewarming’ to me. Commander Chakotay said that it involves a gathering of people.”

“It can do,” Kathryn agrees. “But you can also give someone a housewarming gift. A small present to make their new home feel more like… well, home,” she smiles.

“Voyager is my home,” Seven informs her as she steps into the turbo lift again. “My specific location within the vessel is immaterial. The function of personal quarters is to afford me privacy and allow for recreational pursuits.”

That’s Seven. Ever-practical. “Let’s see how you feel when you move in and you’re settled,” Kathryn suggests. She won’t push it, but Seven may enjoy being able to personalise her space more and show her individuality. “Am I a recreational pursuit?” Kathryn asks playfully.

Seven shifts closer to Kathryn as she ponders the idea. “I do enjoy pursuing you… And you are not work. I suppose, therefore, that you must be. And, if that is the case, then you are my _favourite_ recreational pursuit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to keep chapters coming more regularly in the lead-up to the New Year. Hopefully you'll see that as a positive thing!


	9. Chapter 9

Kathryn grins at the notion of being Seven’s favourite recreational pursuit. She is unable to wipe the grin off her face when the exit the turbolift, or even when they pass other members of Voyager’s crew in the hall. When Seven opens the door to her new quarters it changes from a grin to a warm smile, though. “Home, sweet home,” she says, watching Seven’s reaction to the new space.

Seven moves around the quarters, familiarising herself with the layout. She hasn’t been in crew quarters before, only Kathryn’s. She locates a cupboard and places the crate full of logs in it before turning to Kathryn. “I believe the items you are carrying should be placed in the bathroom.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kathryn agrees. She isn’t sure what she expected from Seven’s reaction, but so far there really hasn’t been one. She walks into the bathroom and places the mirror and Seven’s toiletries neatly on the edge of the sink there, deciding Seven can choose where they ultimately end up being stored. When she emerges, Seven is still exploring- opening panels that reveal storage, pressing gently on furnishings to test their firmness.

Seven prods one of the cushions experimentally with a single fingertip, then decides to sit. Her posture is as rigid as ever, but sitting voluntarily is a start. She looks around again and can’t quite get over how quiet the room is, nor the fact that she will remain undisturbed here. The chances of someone entering are almost none. This is going to take some adjusting. “You are not sitting,” she eventually observes.

“You didn’t invite me to take a seat,” Kathryn smiles. 

“Oh.” Seven hadn’t realised that was a ‘thing’. “Please. Make yourself at home,” she tells the Captain. She believes that is the commonly accepted phrase.

Kathryn walks over and sits on the couch near Seven, but not touching her. “You’re quiet,” she observes. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m processing,” Seven replies. “This is a significant change. As a child I suppose I had my own quarters, but I do not remember it. Therefore, I do not believe I have ever had my own ‘space’ before. It is an unusual feeling.”

“Is it unpleasant?” Kathryn asks, mildly concerned.

“Undecided. But your presence here is welcome. It enhances the experience.”

The older woman smiles gently and reaches out, offering her hand for Seven to hold. When Seven takes it, she squeezes gently. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. You can still regenerate in the cargo bay, and keep the quarters just to have an ‘escape’. This is meant to be a positive experience, and if it doesn’t turn out to be one then it isn’t really achieving what we wanted it to, is it?”

“I will adapt,” the blonde assures her. One way or another she will make this work. When they get back to Earth- and knowing Kathryn’s determination she’s sure it is a ‘when’ rather than an ‘if’- she can’t continue to stay in the cargo bay. She will need to become accustomed to living in a more ‘normal’ environment. “Do you require—“ she pauses and corrects herself. “Would you like something to eat or drink?”

Kathryn shakes her head. “Not at the moment, thank you. I’d like a kiss, though, if that’s okay with you.” She feels a strong urge to offer Seven comfort and reassurance, and she feels like physical affection may allow her to achieve that. When Seven nods, Kathryn shifts closer to her on the couch so their knees are touching. Waiting for any sign of discomfort from Seven, but not receiving it, she reaches up with the hand that isn’t holding Seven’s and cups her cheek before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. “I know it’s a big change,” she whispers, resting her forehead against the younger woman’s. “But it’s going to be okay.” She runs her thumb gently back and forth over Seven’s cheekbone before bringing her hand down to rest on Seven’s shoulder. “You know you don’t have to deal with any of this alone, don’t you?”

“I do.” Seven finds Kathryn’s presence incredibly comforting, whether they are touching or not. She hasn’t failed to notice, though, that while her emotional discomfort is eased by Kathryn’s presence, her body still desires Kathryn’s touch. It feels like she’s constantly being pulled towards the other woman, desperate for physical contact. Of course, she refrains, but that doesn’t stop the slight ache inside her that can only be reduced by having Kathryn touching her, and soothed by holding her tight in her arms, their bodies pressed firmly together so Seven can really feel her presence and know that Kathryn is there and has no intention of going away.

“What are you thinking about?” Kathryn asks, squeezing Seven’s shoulder gently. Her own eyebrows fly up in surprise when Seven bluntly replies ‘sex’. “I see. With anyone in particular?” she asks with a smirk.

Seven rolls her eyes at the Captain and opens her mouth to give a smart-aleck reply before Kathryn cuts her off.

“Don’t even think about it,” she grins, pecking Seven on the lips quickly. “Even when we’re joking I don’t want to think about someone else getting to be with you.”

“Twenty six,” Seven replies, and it takes a moment for Kathryn to realise that Seven is referring to her list of euphemisms for sex, rather than the number of people she intends to sleep with other than Kathryn. It earns Seven a laugh.

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing? Slowing things down between us?” Kathryn asks, her tone indicating the levity of the previous moment has passed. Seven may not be experienced in relationships, but she still has feelings.

“It is difficult,” Seven concedes. “But we have been talking more and I feel that it has improved our bond. I believe the sacrifice is worth the reward. Do you?”

Kathryn nods and smiles. “I do. But it’s quite the sacrifice.” She reaches up and trails her fingers lightly over the starburst implant near Seven’s right ear, speaking softly in her left, her voice low and smooth. “When we take that step again, how do you feel about a romantic weekend away somewhere? Just you and I?” she suggests. 

“I don’t believe I have ever experienced something ‘romantic’,” Seven muses. “I have said romantic things, and I suppose one could consider cuddling with you romantic…” She doesn’t sound upset about it- it’s just a statement of fact.

The older woman frowns slightly. “I think we’ll have to rectify that.”

“It is not necessary.”

Kathryn shakes her head. “You don’t romance someone because it is ‘necessary’,” she informs Seven, kissing from her ear along her jaw, and to her lips. “So maybe it isn’t necessary, but it’s still desirable. For me, and hopefully for you.” Kathryn shifts and tilts her head. “What does Seven of Nine think of when she thinks of ‘romance’?” she asks.

Seven’s eyes flutter shut for a moment when Kathryn kisses her. She considers the question and shifts her head, stretching her neck a little. “I do not have preconceived ideas regarding what constitutes ‘romance’,” the ex-drone surmises. 

“I suppose a lot of it is cultural,” Kathryn concedes. “Usually it’s sharing something special that is visually appealing, like a sunset. Or an activity that makes someone feel special or loved.” She pauses to consider their options. “We’re spoiled for choice on the holodeck. Some of the most beautiful sights in the universe can be there for us to witness with just a few keystrokes. Many of them are on Earth. A sunset in Hawaii. A sunrise over Uluru. Aurora Borealis from the Arctic Circle…”

The younger woman looks at Kathryn, somewhat puzzled for a moment. 

“You seem confused.”

“I am,” Seven admits. “I have memory files from thousands of species on as many planets, including Earth. I have conducted an analysis, comparing each, and I do not understand why I would want to see any of those things.”

Kathryn frowns slightly. That wasn’t the response she was hoping for. She hadn’t expected Seven to be so… resistant. “Because they’re beautiful,” she tries to reason with her. “And they might help create a romantic moment for us.”

Seven can see she has upset Kathryn, and it really wasn’t her intention. She draws the other woman in closer and rests their foreheads together again, gazing deep into Kathryn’s eyes. “I believe you misunderstood me,” she informs her. “As a member of the collective I was taught that beauty is irrelevant, and perfection is the ultimate goal. Although I still seek perfection, I no longer believe that beauty is irrelevant. The reason I am less than enthusiastic about seeing the things you have mentioned is not that I do not believe I will enjoy them, or the time with you, but that I have already seen the most beautiful sight the universe has to offer.”

“And what is that?” Kathryn asks, half curious, half disappointed.

Seven smiles warmly, her tone 100% sincere. “Your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Seven is mushy. This will be explored shortly :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this theory that because Seven is so honest, regardless of the situation, if she's really in love she's going to be come off as mushy and romantic because she'll express feelings that others may suppress. It makes sense in my head!
> 
> This one comes with a huge thanks to those of you who have commented :)

Kathryn’s eyes fill with tears. “Seven…” she says quietly. She isn’t sure how else to respond to that. She’s never really been told she was beautiful- even Mark would only ever offer a casual half-compliment. To have Seven be so sincere in complimenting her makes her heart feel like it’s growth three sizes. 

“I am aware it is what Lieutenant Kim and Ensign Paris would call ‘cheesy’,” Seven says quickly. “I do not mean to be… that is to say… I… I’m sorry. I am not used to giving compliments. I’m afraid although my words are sincere I may not be very good at this.” She isn’t used to stumbling over her words. 

Kathryn doesn’t think she has ever seen Seven this flustered. She quickly takes both of Seven’s hands in hers and squeezes them reassuringly. “Quite the opposite,” she reassures her, before repeating it. “Quite the opposite. I’m overwhelmed. You’re so…” Kathryn doesn’t know how to articulate what she wants to say. She reaches up and wipes at a stray tear from her own eye, quickly composing herself. “Seven, you have this way of expressing yourself. You’re so earnest. It’s disarming at times. Nobody has ever made me feel like you do.”

Seven is relieved. She assumes now that making Kathryn feel unlike others have is a good thing. Perhaps she should hold back a little, though. She worries that with the fright of almost losing Kathryn she might be being a little TOO honest about her feelings. She doesn’t want to come on too strong or scare Kathryn. “I see.”

“Seven… You mean so much to me,” Kathryn tells her, resting her hand over Seven’s heart, careful to make it as little like groping as possible. “I don’t know if I tell you frequently enough, or in the right way. I never really took you for the type to find value in words like this, but they seem to come so naturally to you that I think you must.”

Seven’s eyes slip shut. Kathryn’s hand over her heart feels warm and comforting. “My feelings for you have been formed based on who you are and how you treat me. I do not wish for you to change the way you express yourself.” She opens her eyes again and looks at Kathryn. “From what I have observed, humans have a variety of ways of expressing love. It appears I use words. You do not.” She brings her hand up to rest over the hand Kathryn has over her heart. “You touch.”

Kathryn raises her eyebrows. Seven is correct. Again. “You do realise that you being correct this often in your first romantic relationship is infuriating, don’t you?” she asks playfully.

Seven shrugs a little. “I believe this is a common effect I have on you,” she smirks before getting more serious. “I have conducted extensive research on romantic relationships. I do not wish to fail. I am glad that my observations and conclusions have been accurate thus far.” She kisses Kathryn quickly on the lips. “I enjoy your touch. I did not experience physical affection with the Borg, and since joining Voyager’s crew others have been afraid to touch me. They do not shake my hand or touch my shoulder. They are careful not to make contact when they hand me an object.”

“Surely they don’t still mistrust you…” Kathryn frowns.

“I do not believe my observations to be incorrect. It does not bother me. I do not wish to be touched by others. It makes me uncomfortable.” She pauses and considers her next words. “I allow the doctor to perform medical procedures because I must. It would most accurately be described as ‘tolerating’ the interaction. Naomi Wildman often holds my hand or tugs on my sleeve. Aside from that, physical interaction has not previously been a positive experience. As I have said, I prefer that only you touch me. Unlike others, I find your touch to be pleasurable.”

“That’s high praise indeed,” Kathryn smiles. She shifts her hand and draws little patterns over Seven’s heart with her fingertip. “I worry sometimes, you know. You’ve been through a lot, Seven. Once in a while you give me a little glimpse into how it has affected you, but more often than not you bottle it up.”

Seven removes her hand from its place over Kathryn’s heart. “If it makes you uncomfortable I can refrain from sharing those feelings with you,” she offers, misinterpreting Kathryn’s intentions.

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Kathryn corrects her gently. “I’d like for you to talk more. To me, and anyone else you think would help… We don’t have a designated counsellor on board, but there are plenty of people who could lend an ear, and the doctor has been working on subroutines…”

Seven scrunches up her nose at the mention of therapy.

“There’s no shame in it, Seven. Everyone needs to get things off their chest once in a while- even me.”

“Is it having a negative impact on our relationship?” Seven enquires.

Kathryn shakes her head no. “I don’t think so. Not at the moment. But if it could make you happier, it might be a worthwhile endeavour. And what about future relationships?”

“I don’t wish to have future relationships,” Seven states emphatically.

“I don’t necessarily mean romantic relationships, Seven. What about friends? Relatives you find on Earth? Colleagues?” She leaves out children- she really isn’t ready to deal with that conversation.  
Seven can see Kathryn’s point, even if she doesn’t like it. She nods reluctantly.  
“It’s food for thought,” Kathryn tells her. “No pressure. Just know it’s an option- therapy, or talking to me,” she clarifies and presses a lingering kiss to the younger woman’s cheek. She isn’t going to push this. Not now, anyway. She knows that Seven can be stubborn, and planting the seed then letting it grow on its own is probably going to be a better approach here. “Anyway… you mentioned something about a housewarming party,” she reminds Seven. This is a much more pleasant topic. Seven will mull the former over. 

“Yes,” Seven says, glad for the opportunity to end that particular discussion. “Commander Chakotay mentioned they are an Earth tradition. As you know, I find social gatherings… uncomfortable. And I have mixed feelings regarding welcoming others into my quarters, but it is possible that this would be a positive learning experience,” she reasons. “And perhaps you would feel more ‘at home’ here if we had some sort of gathering. I wish for you to be at ease in my quarters.”

“I don’t want you doing this just for me. I feel comfortable here,” she reassures the ex-drone. “I’m the Captain of the ship. It comes with the job,” she smiles. “What if we arrange something before you decorate? That way the finished product will be kept private, but you will have at least created some nice memories with other members of the crew.”

Seven considers this. She wonders if she is expected to decorate her quarters in a way which reflects her personality. And, if so, does not decorating reflect as much about her as decorating? How much input, if any, should Kathryn have? Of course, Seven hasn’t had any input in Kathryn’s decorating, but they weren’t together when Kathryn decorated her quarters. In fact, they hadn’t even met. 

“Seven?” Kathryn interrupts her thoughts, resting her hand gently on the side of Seven’s neck and stroking her jaw soothingly with her thumb. Purely by chance, the gesture allows her to feel that Seven’s heart rate has elevated to match the look of slight panic on her face that prompted Kathryn to touch and interrupt her thoughts process. “Darling, you look concerned.”

“I am concerned,” Seven confirms. “I have a conundrum. Several, actually,” she concedes. She tilts her head to the side, leaning in to Kathryn’s touch and prompting the older woman to move her hand up to cup and stroke Seven’s cheek instead. 

“A problem shared is a problem halved,” Kathryn offers with a gentle smile. 

Seven lays her concerns out for Kathryn. How much or little should she decorate? What does it say about her if she decorates in a certain way? What if she doesn’t decorate at all? Many crew members have decorated their quarters in ways that reflect their personalities and interests. Images of their family, artefacts related to their heritage, various paraphernalia to do with their hobbies. Should she attempt to incorporate these aspects? Should she follow some sort of cohesive theme, or assemble objects based on their individual merit rather than their contribution to and relationship with the whole? (A very Borg consideration) Of course, the question of Kathryn’s input is raised, as well as issues of form versus function- Seven is, after all, a practical woman. 

When Seven finishes, the Captain sits quietly for a few moments. “I changed my mind, you can keep my half of the problem,” she jokes, hoping to lighten the mood. She knows that Seven is aware she will do anything she can to help ease her burden and tackle whatever life throws at her.

Seven smiles at this, relieved at the Captain’s attempt at humour.

“Relax,” Kathryn says soothingly. She rests a hand on each of Seven’s shoulders from her spot in front of her and squeezes gently. As far as massages go it isn’t much, but it’s something. She doesn’t think she’s felt Seven this tightly wound before. “You don’t need to make any decisions right away, and even when you do, you’ve said that your preference is for me to be the only one who visits you here, so nobody is going to be judging you or analysing your choices.”

Seven’s shoulders start to drop a little, no longer showing quite the same level of tension as they had. Kathryn is correct.

“If you want a second opinion on anything, I’m happy to offer one, but this is your space. I want you to decorate- or not- based on how YOU would like it. Don’t worry about me. If you’re happy here, then I’m happy here,” she says, kissing the tip of Seven’s nose quickly and watching with mild delight as she crinkles it up in response. That’s unexpectedly adorable.

Seven nods her agreement. “You have alleviated my concerns,” she informs Kathryn. “I find the way you are rubbing my shoulders to be enjoyable.”

The older woman smiles and continues to squeeze gently. “I had no idea you carried quite so much tension here. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised given how erect your posture usually is…” She brings her thumbs up to the sides of Seven’s neck, gently working there, too. “One of these days I’ll lay you out and give you a nice, long full body massage,” Kathryn offers. “We can book some holodeck time and I can set you up on a massage table by the ocean, if you’d like.” She might have suggested a couples massage, but she doesn’t know if Seven’s aversion to touch extends to holograms, particularly given the reticence she expressed regarding the doctor touching her. Plus, Kathryn wants to do this for Seven. The younger woman was correct when she pointed out that Kathryn’s love language is touch. She wants to be able to lavish her lover with attention and affection, and show her how much she means to her. 

“Your fingers are deceptively strong.”  
Kathryn smiles and trails her hands from Seven’s shoulders down her arms and then off Seven again. “Is that a yes to a massage on the holodeck?”

“That is a yes to you touching me- any time, anywhere,” Seven replies. 

“Anywhere on your body, or any location?” Kathryn asks with a playful smirk.

Seven raises her ocular implant and offers a slight smirk in return. “What do you think?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to have chapters dedicated to some of you who have been really lovely in consistently leaving comments. This one is dedicated to SQallday.
> 
> The chapter is... a bit different.

The following morning, Kathryn is on the bridge when sensors detect a Klingon vessel in their vicinity. 

“Captain! A Klingon vessel has just de-cloaked off our starboard bough,” Harry announces. “Vor’cha Class… They’re hailing us.”

Kathryn is somewhat confused and immediately concerned, but opts to not go on the defensive quite yet. “On screen,” she commands.

She sits confidently in the Captain’s chair as she looks at the screen ahead of them. As the view of space in front of them is replaced with the inside of the Klingon ship, she is surprised to see not a Klingon, but a Ferengi in front of her. 

“Starship Voyager. I am Be’Rab, a humble trader. I have travelled many light years in search of your ship in order for us to trade.”

“Kathryn Janeway, Captain,” Kathryn replies. This is odd. “You’ve been searching for our ship?”

“Yes,” Be’Rab replies, clasping his hands together and rubbing them in anticipation. 

“I can’t help but notice you are travelling on a Klingon vessel,” Voyager’s Captain points out. It’s so obvious and out of the ordinary that of course she has to mention it.

“Indeed… Here in the Delta Quadrant, species are often willing to trade for things they wouldn’t usually part with. I exchanged this with Klingons. It was a mutually beneficial transaction,” he decides, licking his lips. “Down to business, though. I believe you have a Borg in your crew.”

Kathryn glances sideways at Chakotay, glad Seven isn’t with them on the bridge right now. Until she knows exactly who this Ferengi is and what he wants with them she’s not going to go ‘outing’ Seven. “What gives you that impression?”

“Stardate 51376.2 you encountered a species called the Mari. A female crew member of Klingon/Human descent was arrested. One of your many encounters with other species in the quadrant. Word gets around, even in the Delta Quadrant, Captain,” the Ferengi tells her. “And Ferengi have very large ears.” He’s practically salivating, which makes Kathryn even more cautious. Ferengi Rule of Acquisition number 914 states that you should always know your customer before they walk in your door, but they haven’t walked through his door; he is attempting to walk through theirs.

“We do not have any Borg among our crew,” she tells Be’Rab. She isn’t willing to show her hand, and technically it’s true; Seven is no longer Borg.

“Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero,” the Ferengi announces. “Borg. Ex-Borg. It’s of little difference to me.” He waves his hand in a careless gesture.

Kathryn’s automatic reaction is to want to protect Seven, but she bites her tongue. “Assuming this individual was still part of our crew, what would your interest in them be?” she asks. “And why has it meant you have gone to the trouble of tracking us down?”

“Simple,” the Ferengi tells her, licking his lips again. “I have… acquired some Borg technology that may be of interest to you. Your Borg should be able to identify this technology and express its value. You are uniquely positioned to be able to integrate it with your systems, and I believe it will be useful to make a long journey back to the Alpha Quadrant significantly shorter.”

Kathryn has to admit, Be’Rab has her full attention now. “And in exchange for this Borg technology you would like…?” 

“Oh, it would come at a very reasonable price,” the Ferengi attempts to assure her, his pointy teeth revealed as he practically leers at her. “Just a small amount of gold pressed latinum. You see, I am storing the parts on an L-Class planet not far from here, and the storage costs are high. I am alone here and it is not wise for me to carry technology on board my vessel with any association with the Borg. Were they to track me down, I would stand no chance of defending myself and would surely be assimilated.” Kathryn has to admit, he’s right. He wouldn’t stand a chance. “I would like to recuperate my costs and nothing more. Being able to sleep without worrying about it being stolen before I can make any profit on it at all will be payment enough.”

Kathryn considers the offer. A Ferengi asking for ‘nothing more’ than recuperating costs? Highly suspicious. She looks at Be’Rab, and glances down at the screen attached to her armrest, surveying the data on the stranger’s ship. It appears he is the only life sign on board. The fact he is alone and conducting trades like this gives her the impression he has done something that has made him less than welcome with the Ferengi, so the usual rules of acquisition may not apply in their dealings with him. “I see.”

“I would be happy to meet your Seven of Nine and escort her to the storage facility.”

Kathryn considers this. She wonders what, specifically, this item is. “How much shorter?” she enquires.

“That would depend on your Borg’s ability to integrate the technology. Five? Ten years?” he suggests. “Who knows? Maybe fifteen!”

“Now, let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves,” Kathryn says, leaning back in her chair. She crosses her legs casually, trying not to appear too eager about the trade, and glances at Chakotay, who looks at her as if to say ‘why not?’.

“It’s an interesting proposition, Be’Rab. Why don’t you let me discuss your offer with my crew, and we’ll get back to you with a response within the hour?”  
Be’Rab steeples his fingers together and nods. “Don’t take too long, Captain Janeway. Tick tock. Time is money,” he says before ending the transmission. 

Kathryn taps her comm badge. “Seven of Nine to my ready room,” she says, nodding at Chakotay to join them as she stands. “Tuvok? Join us. Mr. Kim, you have the bridge.”

“What do you think?” Chakotay asks as they enter the ready room, not bothering to wait for Seven.

“We’ll need to discuss that with Seven,” she says. “But it’s an intriguing proposition and, I have to admit, it’s tempting.”

A short time later Seven enters the Captain’s ready room and glances back and forth between Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok. “Captain. Commander. Lieutenant Commander,” she says, standing with her feet shoulder-width apart and her hands clasped behind her back.

“Seven. Take a seat,” Kathryn says, gesturing to the chair opposite her own. 

Seven hesitates then sits down. “Is there a problem?” she asks, resting her hands on the table in front of her. It would be far from the first time Kathryn had had to ‘discipline’ her, and it’s not something she enjoys. Now that their relationship has evolved she’s particularly keen to avoid it.

“There’s no problem,” Chakotay reassures her.

“We’ve received an interesting offer,” Kathryn explains. She makes eye contact with Seven, and sees the younger woman relax slightly. She explains the situation to Seven, with Chakotay interjecting occasionally to offer additional detail or an opinion and Tuvok listening along silently.

“In theory, it is possible he has acquired some part of a Borg propulsion system,” Seven agrees. “Although I am not sure how or where a lone Ferengi may obtain such objects from the Borg.”

“It is illogical that he would have acquired Borg technology through any means other than trade,” Tuvok decides. “But no more illogical than a Ferengi having acquired a Klingon vessel.”

“I would like to examine the equipment myself. Then I can determine the accuracy of his claims and the likelihood that we will be able to use this technology,” Seven decides.

“We’ll assemble an away team,” Chakotay decides.

“I wish to be present for the inspection,” Tuvok announces. If something untoward is happening, as Chief Security Officer he should be there. When Kathryn agrees, Seven stands again. 

“I’ll let our new friend know our decision,” Kathryn smiles. She hails the Klingon ship with Be’Rab.

“Captain, the location is secure,” the Ferengi says, leaning towards the imaging device and lowering his voice like he’s sharing a secret. “I would prefer to keep this as confidential as possible.”

“No deal,” Kathryn tells him, shaking her head. “Seven of Nine will be part of a team.”

“If I were to allow you to take a team, what would stop you from stealing this technology and returning to your ship without paying me for it?” he enquires. “One crew member, or I keep my items and you and your crew enjoy an extra few years experiencing the delights of the Delta Quadrant.”

Tuvok weighs the pros and cons, deciding that Seven is more than capable of handling herself against a lone Ferengi. He glances at his superiors and gives a slightly incline of his head.

Seven sizes up Be’Rab and then looks at Kathryn. “Captain. I am comfortable with this agreement,” she states confidently.

“Seven…”

“Captain,” Seven responds. 

“Chakotay? Tuvok? Give us the room. Mr. Be’Rab, we’ll need some additional time to consider your proposal in light of these… new conditions,” Kathryn tells him. She ends the communication and waits for Chakotay and Tuvok to leave before she stands up and sits on the table next to where Seven stands.

“You are letting our personal relationship interfere with our work,” Seven calls her on it.

Kathryn shakes her head no. “I’m not. Of course, I’m concerned for your wellbeing, but I wouldn’t be happy about any member of Voyager’s crew beaming to an unknown planet with a stranger.”

“The opportunity here, Captain…” when Kathryn opens her mouth and looks like she’s going to cut her off, Seven raises her voice very slightly and repeats herself. “The opportunity is too great to not explore.”

“And what of the risk?” Kathryn asks.

“It is my risk to take,” Seven tells her. “I wish to assist the crew in our mission to return to Earth.”

“It’s not just your risk, Seven. You are a valued member of the crew, and I am still the Captain of this ship.”

“And I have discussed this professionally using only your rank, Captain,” Seven reminds the other woman. Of course, she could very easily call Kathryn by her first name now, but that wouldn’t be keeping it professional.

Kathryn studies Seven’s face, then looks off to the side and sighs. She doesn’t want Seven to do this. She wants to keep her safe on Voyager with her, but Seven is right- she can’t let her personal feelings dictate her decisions, and while she wouldn’t be happy about letting any member of her crew do this, it does pose quite an opportunity. “As your Captain, I’m not comfortable with this,” she tells the younger woman. “As your- we never really settled on a label- partner, I suppose. As your partner, I am incredibly uncomfortable with this.” She reaches out and takes hold of Seven’s hand. “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you,” she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I’ll be fine,” Seven says, attempting to sound reassuring. She shifts their grips, holding both of Kathryn’s hands in her gently. “I promise I’ll be careful.”

“I wish we were in my quarters or yours so I could hug you and give you a kiss goodbye,” Kathryn says, and Seven could swear she sees her pout.

“When I return, why don’t we spend the evening together?” she offers. “We can talk or you can read, and we can listen to your favourite music and snuggle.” Of course Seven wants to do those things with Kathryn, but she’s also hoping to give Kathryn something nice to look forward to so she doesn’t spend the whole time Seven’s away worrying.

Kathryn nods and gives Seven a sad smile. She’s dying to touch her more than she is, but she knows she has to wait. “I’ll get everything set up with Be’Rab. Visit the armoury- I don’t want you going down there unarmed- and that’s an order,” Kathryn tells her. 

“Aye, Captain,” Seven agrees, letting go of her hands and giving her a nod. She hesitates once more, her gaze lingering on her partner, before turning on her heel and leaving the room. 

Seven is beamed down onto the planet’s surface, several kilometres from the general location of the storage facility. “Explain why we were unable to meet closer to the storage facility,” Seven instructs when she sees Be’Rab.

“And a pleasure to met you, too,” the Ferengi replies, somewhat sarcastically. “The location of the storage facility is confidential. In order to maintain this confidentiality, there are certain… precautions I have taken. The shielding I have put in place prevents us transporting closer.”

“I see,” Seven replies. While she isn’t lazy, she also isn’t amused at the lack of efficiency. She gestures for Be’Rab to lead the way, and they start their journey. “Tell me more about this technology you have acquired.”

Be’Rab walks through an opening in between some rocks and proceeds to lead Seven through a crevasse. “I was able to make the trade and secure the parts. Storage has been somewhat problematic, given its value. Unfortunately I don’t recall the technical name, but I believe it can be integrated with your warp technology to increase your ship’s speed markedly.”

Seven raises an eyebrow at this. A Ferengi who doesn’t know the name of his product? 

She scans the rock formations to either side and up ahead, taking in the towering red rock that surrounds her in every direction except directly back and directly forward. Strategically speaking, this would be what would often be referred to as a ‘fatal funnel’. She abandons attempts at ‘small talk’- it is a pastime she finds far from enjoyable anyway- and keeps her attention on her surroundings with one hand discretely on her weapon.

The further they walk, the more Be’Rab seems to look around, his eyes darting from place to place each time he hears the slightest noise.

Seven scans not only directly in front of them, but also to the sides and up above. The rock on either side of the crevasse contains deep recesses which provide shadows in which to hide- it’s exactly where she would conceal herself if she was planning an ambush.

“I believe we should go back,” Seven says. This is not a safe situation. She isn’t afraid, but she isn’t going to take unnecessary risks, and this is seeming increasingly risky. Most importantly, promised Kathryn she would be careful. 

“Just a little further,” Be’Rab encourages. “It’s just around this bend here.”

According to her estimates of the distance they have already covered, and the estimated distance between the supposed location of the storage facility and where they beamed down, ‘just around the bend’ is far too soon for them to be arriving. Seven turns without waiting for Be’Rab, and immediately hears heavy thudding behind her. She spins around quickly and sees a group of four individuals from various species; a Klingon, a second Ferengi, and two Hirogen. She raises her weapon with lightning speed, and as she takes aim suddenly everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I promise I'll fix anything I break ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven regains consciousness in sickbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one comes with a big thanks to EnterpriseCaptain7 for feeding me with comments. 
> 
> Bear with me- I swear we'll get a happy ending!

When Seven regains consciousness she is in sick bay. She opens her eyes a fraction and closes them again, groaning as she realises her head is pounding and her eyes are hypersensitive to the light that’s shining on her. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to push aside the pain in her head and piece together what happened. The last thing she remembers was in Cargo Bay 2 and she had told Kathryn she didn’t wish to pursue a relationship with her because the other woman was unclear on her intentions. Had she been drinking? Maybe it was synthehol. 

“Ah. I see you’ve re-joined us,” the Doctor says chirpily as he approaches Seven. “Lay back and relax,” he encourages as he walks over to check on Seven’s vitals. “Do you remember what happened?”

“No. You are very loud,” Seven tells the doctor, furrowing her brows.

“Sorry,” the doctor apologises more quietly. “Do you have a headache?” He leans a little closer to check Seven's pupils.

“That would be an understatement,” Seven says, raising her hand to cover her eyes, finding that closing them is insufficient to keep out the light.

“Computer. Lights to 10%,” the doctor instructs. “You have a concussion,” he tells Seven quietly. “You were on an away mission and you were struck by a falling rock.”

“It feels more like a boulder,” Seven observes. She’s suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea, and the doctor is quick to provide her with a dish in which to be sick. She doesn’t remember ever having thrown up before, and that isn’t an experience she wishes to have again.

“Rest,” the doctor instructs. “The Captain wants to see you, then we’ll get you back to your quarters to regenerate.”

‘Quarters?’ Seven thinks. She decides not to overanalyse the doctor’s choice of words, she really doesn’t have the energy for that right now. “No," she tells the doctor.

“No?”

“I do not wish to see the Captain.” Seven attempts to sit up, and the doctor rests a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to lay back.

“Please don’t attempt to stand,” he requests. He’ll have to talk to the Captain. She had been quite explicit in her instructions to contact her as soon as Seven regained consciousness. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Seven lays back, glad for darkness and quiet to stop the light and sound assaulting her brain. Whatever is going on isn’t pleasant.

“Doctor to Captain Janeway,” the Doctor says from his office, waiting for the Captain to respond. “Seven of Nine has regained consciousness.”

“I’ll be right there!” the Captain says, attempting to contain her excitement as she immediately gets to her feet. God, she’s been so worried about Seven, and attempting to play it off as the same level of concern she would show for any other crew member (and nothing more) was beyond difficult. She’s had herself locked away in her ready room as much as possible, feeling she needed the time alone to worry and mentally berate herself for letting Seven go against her better judgment. 

“Captain, she doesn’t want to see you,” the EMH informs her.

“She- what?” Kathryn asks, her heart feeling like it’s shattered into a million pieces. All she has wanted to do is kiss Seven and hold her so they both know that she's safe now. She’s home.

“She was quite emphatic,” the doctor tells her apologetically.

Kathryn swallows hard. She isn’t going to cry; she’s a Starfleet Captain, dammit! “I see,” she says, using every ounce of her training to keep herself composed. She gives herself another second or two before continuing. “What can you tell me about her status?”

The doctor glances up at Seven through the glass of his office ‘wall’. “She’s resting,” he says. “She appears to be suffering some short term memory loss, although I haven’t fully assessed her yet; she doesn’t remember the incident at all. She also has a severe headache. I think the best thing for her right now would be to regenerate.”

“I had her alcove moved to her quarters yesterday,” Kathryn tells him. Seven had been unconscious for almost 48 hours, and Kathryn had wanted to ‘surprise’ her with the move.

“She’ll need to remain under observation” the doctor tells her. “I’ll relocate to her quarters for the time being to keep an eye on her. Perhaps you could spare Mr. Paris to share the load?”

“Of course,” the Captain agrees. “I’ll send him now. You can initiate a site to site transport to move her.”

“Thank you, Captain. I’ll keep you informed.”

When Kathryn ends the communication she swallows hard and presses hard against her eyelids. Why doesn’t Seven want to see her? Surely Seven can’t blame her for this, can she? Kathryn was the one who had asked her not to go. Tuvok approved it, and Seven requested to go. Even if she blames her, can’t Seven at least see her? She’d take Seven yelling at her over shutting her out completely, particularly after they’d been working towards communicating and getting closer. She’s miserable and she feels sick to her stomach. 

Chakotay chimes to come in, and Kathryn coughs quietly and straightens her posture. “Come,” she calls out, pretending to have been busying herself with some work on her desk.

As the first officer enters the room he walks over and sits in Kathryn’s visitor’s chair. “Tom says Seven is awake and the Doc needs him. I just came in to check on you- I thought you’d be down there at warp speed.”

“Mmm…” Kathryn replies. “Apparently she isn’t seeing visitors at the moment.” She’s keeping it together well, she thinks, all things considered. “She’ll need to regenerate in her quarters, then… I don’t know. I suppose she’ll have some extra time off to recuperate. She’s suffering some short-term memory loss. I knew I shouldn’t have let her go.” She looks up at Chakotay now, and it’s clear she’s angry with herself. 

“We made a tactical decision as a team,” Chakotay reminds the Captain. “You listened to us all, and we encouraged you to let Seven go. No away mission is without risks.”

“And how do we determine what is an appropriate risk?” Kathryn asks, her emotions starting to surface just a little. She clenches and unclenches her fists under her desk, needing some sort of outlet for her frustration. “A few cuts and bruises? A life-changing injury? A life? Two lives?”

“You use your training, Kathryn, and your experience. Just like the rest of us. Seven made an informed decision. This isn’t on you.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Yes,” Chakotay says plainly. 

“Well, it doesn’t. I told the crew I would get us home. Not ‘most’ of us or ‘some’ of us.” This goes way beyond just Seven, although for obvious reasons she’s the primary source of Kathryn’s discontent at the moment.

“Kathryn, she isn’t dead,” Chakotay reminds her. 

“She could have been. What if that rock had hit both of them? What if Be’Rab hadn’t been able to stabilise her enough to leave her and walk back to where he could contact us? What if we hadn’t gotten there soon enough?”

Chakotay’s eyes narrow slightly, then widen in realisation. “You have feelings for her.”

“Of course I do. She’s a valued member of the crew.”

“You know what I meant, Kathryn,” he probes. 

Kathryn looks at Chakotay, somewhat defeated. “I’m in love with her,” she admits. “She’s in love with me. Or, I thought she was. She doesn’t want to see me.” It feels good to say it out loud; get it off her chest.

“She’s been through a traumatic experience.” Chakotay can’t believe he didn’t pick up on this sooner. Kathryn has been in a better mood lately, since she’s been spending more time with Seven, and even though she hides it fairly well, there’s definitely something that changes in Kathryn when the other woman enters the room. Now isn’t the time to pursue that line of thought, though- she and Seven haven’t brought it up before now, so they obviously aren’t ready for people to know.

“All the more reason for her to have me by her side,” Kathryn frowns.

“If she’s suffering memory loss, maybe she’s forgotten that the two of you are,” he pauses. How does he put this? “Whatever you are to each other.”

“Well, that’s so much better. It isn’t that she’s upset with me or in pain, it’s that she doesn’t think about our relationship at all,” Kathryn retorts sarcastically. She knows Chakotay is trying to help, but there’s only one person who can make this better, and she’s currently refusing to see Kathryn.

“We can’t change that,” Chakotay says. He gets to his feet and walks over to the replicator, getting Kathryn a cup of coffee and setting it down in front of her. “Dwelling on it right now isn’t helping any of us. You’re the Captain of a Starship, I’m sure you have plenty you can do to keep your mind off it. I’d recommend you bury yourself in work and try again tomorrow.”

Kathryn nods. There’s no way she’ll be sleeping tonight, but she can always work through if that’s what she needs to do to keep her mind at least somewhat occupied. She breathes in slowly, then exhales. “Thank you, Chakotay,” she says more calmly. She doesn’t just mean for the advice. She is appreciative of him calming her down, and also for not making a huge deal out of her relationship with Seven right now. 

“What are First Officers for?” he asks with a casual smile, leaving Kathryn alone in the room to contemplate her next move.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In doing research for a future chapter I found out that some of the things I had been working into the fic actually played out in an episode I haven’t watched yet (I won't specify what things as I don't want to spoil anything for anyone, but there's things in past chapters and some coming up). I don’t think this is a big deal, because I’ve dealt with them in my own way, but I want to acknowledge that although the ideas are my own, they’re not original. Better to get out ahead of this before someone points it out to me!! :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This one is for the awesome cmstaylor (Nell2606). Thanks for the ongoing feedback!

One lengthy regeneration cycle later, Seven of Nine opens her eyes and surveys her surroundings. She is in crew quarters. In her alcove. She spots the doctor sitting off to the side and steps down and towards him. “Doctor? What am I doing here?” she asks. Her head is less painful now, but the disorientation is still an issue.

The doctor looks up at her. “You were in an accident,” he explains. “You had gone to inspect some parts that we thought we could use on Voyager with a Ferengi named Be’Rab. A rock fell in the crevasse you were walking in and struck your head. He was able to stabilise you and hike back out to the transport location, where he contacted us and we sent a team to bring you back.”

“Why am I here?” Seven repeats, emphasising the last word and pointing to the ground as if to say ‘in this specific location’. She should have been more clear.

“Oh. Well, these are your quarters now,” he tells her. “A little sparse for my personal taste, but you’ve only recently moved in. You appear to be suffering some short-term memory loss, but we’ll conduct a full neurological investigation to assess the extent of the damage now that you’ve finished regenerating.”

Seven is a little frightened by the notion that she may have forgotten things. She’s sure that anything important to her would have been in her logs, so she shouldn’t worry too much, but you never know… Particularly given her eidetic memory, the idea of having ‘gaps’ or ‘blanks’ is unfamiliar and unsettling. 

“Can you tell me your full name?” 

“I am Seven of Nine. Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero One,” she states confidently. 

“Good,” the doctor smiles. “And the name of the ship?”

“U.S.S. Voyager. NCC-74656. Intrepid Class. Fifteen decks. 343 meters in length. Crew complement of up to 160. Maximum warp 9.975.”

“Excellent!” the doctor encourages. “You’re doing well, Seven. Now, who’s the Captain?”

“Captain Kathryn Janeway. Born 20 May Bloomington, Indiana, Earth. After graduating from Starfleet Academy and having several postings, she took Command of Voyager in 2371.”

“Wonderful. Wonderful!” The doctor encourages. “Can you tell me today’s date?”

Seven of Nine thinks. She honestly has no idea. She shakes her head no. 

“What’s the last thing that you remember?”

Seven wracks her brain. “I had a disagreement with the Captain,” she says. That’s as much as she’s willing to divulge.

“That doesn’t exactly narrow down the timeframe,” the EMH tells her. It's no secret that she and Kathryn butt heads. Often.

“Our conflict was personal in nature,” Seven tells him. The expression on her face shows she isn’t going to talk about it any further, and the doctor suddenly realises that that’s who Seven has been in a relationship with.

“Very well,” the doctor agrees. He can probably get more details from the Captain, if she doesn’t deactivate him for asking. He performs some more tests on Seven and determines that it isn’t anything worse than a concussion.

“We’re all done here. I believe you’re suffering from a concussion. You should rest,” he instructs. “The Captain would like to see you.”

“I do not wish to see her,” Seven refuses.

“Seven, she’s the Captain,” the doctor tries to reason with her. People don’t technically refuse the Captain.

“Is she a medical professional?”

“No,” the doctor concedes. 

“Are her inquiries of a personal nature?”

“I don’t know,” he admits. “She’s concerned.”

“I have work to do,” Seven decides. “Thank you, doctor.” She leaves her quarters then- if they ARE her quarters- and makes her way to astrometrics.

The doctor wants to stop her, but she’s gone in an instant, and he doesn’t see her being too keen to have him slow her down. She’s clearly a woman on a mission. Instead, he contacts the Captain. She can stop Seven. Two birds, one stone. ‘Remarkably efficient,’ he thinks to himself proudly.

Kathryn moves to astrometrics as fast as she can while maintaining a professional demeanour. When she arrives in astrometrics and sees Seven the younger woman’s back is turned to her, but she is so relieved to see that she’s ok that she almost sobs. “Seven,” she says gently, not wanting to startle her. Her sweet, intelligent, loving Seven.

Seven tenses momentarily and pretends not the hear the Captain, continuing her work.

“Seven of Nine,” the Kathryn says more loudly. This causes the ex-drone to pause. “The doctor informs me you are not fit for duty. Stop.” If Seven doesn’t want to have a personal interaction then they won’t have a personal interaction. Kathryn is used to having to be all-business with people, and after quite some time pining after Seven before their relationship progressed she’s particularly used to having to bury her own feelings for Seven behind a professional facade. 

“Captain, I am functioning within acceptable parameters. I have work to do,” Seven says without turning to look at her. Her fingers continue to move and Kathryn sees the map on the display in front of them rotate as Seven appears to plot a course.

“Seven of Nine. Stand down. That is an order!” Kathryn commands this time. “You have three seconds or I’ll call security.”

Seven presses two more buttons. “Computer. Lock in new course. Borg encryption code Seven-One-Gamma.”

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kathryn asks. She taps her comm badge. “Tuvok. Send a security team to astrometrics immediately.”

“Right away, Captain,” comes the reply.

“Seven. Remove the encryption code and set us back on our previous course,” Kathryn tells her. Her fingers twitch near her phaser and every bit of her training is telling her to unholster it, but she can’t bring herself to do it.

“I can’t do that, Captain,” Seven argues, shaking her head.

“You can and you will,” Kathryn says. “Whatever happened between us stays between us. Don’t drag the crew into this.”

“You think this is about us?” Seven asks, finally turning to look at her.

Why else would Seven be doing this? The doctor said she has some memory loss, but she’s otherwise quite aware of what’s going on. “Isn’t it?” Kathryn enquires, taking a tentative step towards Seven.

The younger woman lets out an amused puff of air and looks Kathryn straight in the eyes. “How can it be, Captain?” she asks, quirking her ocular implant but leaving her face otherwise blank. “There is no ‘us’.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me on this ride, everyone. Not in this chapter, but the next, you may start seeing some payoff for your patience :)
> 
> This Chapter comes with a special thanks for Cassiopelia's comments/feedback. Thank you for the encouragement!

When Tuvok and the security team enter astrometrics just a few moments later, Seven willingly surrenders herself- she’s already completed her mission. 

“Take her to the brig!” Kathryn demands, hoping the confident tone covers the pain she’s currently feeling. “Computer! Remove all access to your systems by Seven of Nine- authorisation Janeway-Beta-Six.”

As Seven is led silently out of astrometrics and to the brig, Kathryn clenches her fists. She approaches the the control panel and rests her hands on it as she thinks about her next move. Frustrated, she picks up a PADD and hurls it at the wall, watching with mild satisfaction as it shatters. 

Taking a deep breath to re-centre herself, she contacts Chakotay to inform him of the situation, then attempts to override Seven’s encryption codes. When that fails Kathryn rushes back to the bridge to start working with the crew to get them out of this mess. 

“What’s she doing, Captain?” Harry asks when Kathryn returns to the bridge.

“I don’t know, Harry. She plotted a new course, then locked it in using a Borg encryption code. Tuvok and the security team took her to the brig. She didn’t even put up a fight.” Saying it out loud doesn’t help her make any more sense of it. “It looks like we aren’t changing this any time soon. Mr. Paris, you have the bridge. Everyone else? With me,” she instructs. She taps her comm badge as she walks to the briefing room, calling all senior personnel to join her immediately, including the doctor.

When their meeting gets underway, the first thing the Captain asks is what might have prompted Seven to do this. The doctor should have warned them, surely. And certainly should have stopped her leaving to go to astrometrics. He has the ability to stand any member of the crew down from duty, but he didn’t. Even if he’d tried it’s unlikely Seven would have listened, though, and now isn’t the time to place blame.

“There’s no obvious physiological reason for her behaviour, Captain,” he assures her. 

Kathryn pinches the bridge of her nose. “Doctor, Neelix, see if you can talk some sense into her. Everyone else? I’m open to ideas here.”

“Do we know where she’s actually taking us?” B’Elanna asks as the EMH and Neelix take their leave.

“It looks like the middle of nowhere,” Harry chimes in. “There aren’t any planets- habitable or otherwise- within lightyears of the coordinates.”

“So we’ve been hijacked by a Borg intent on going for a joyride?” B’Elanna quips, clearly unimpressed.

“Ex-Borg,” Kathryn says, her tone lowering an octave. Things are a mess with her and Seven right now, it would seem, and she’s mad as hell, but she will always defend her. She saw it with her own eyes, but she can’t believe that this is really Seven’s doing.

B’Elanna hasn’t had a dressing down like that from the Captain in a long time, and the fact the older woman was able to do it without even using a full sentence is even more disarming. She glances down and keeps her mouth shut.

“Does anyone have anything productive to contribute?” Kathryn asks impatiently.

Chakotay looks at Kathryn and rests his hand discretely on her knee under the table, reminding her of where she is and how she should be conducting herself. “If we’re being led to the middle of nowhere, why don’t we just go?” Chakotay suggests.

“And if this is leading us into some form of ambush?” Tuvok counters. “It is illogical to think that upon reaching our destination we will regain control of the ship’s navigation. We have been locked out. We would be leaving the ship vulnerable to attack if we are unable to manoeuvre.”

Chakotay nods. Tuvok has a point. He should have thought of that himself. He understands why there is the ability for individuals to implement encryption codes and take control of various parts of the ship, but he has to admit that it opens them up to situations like this, too.

The crew sits in silence for quite some time. Occasionally someone will open their mouth or raise their eyebrows like they are going to speak, but ultimately nobody contributes anything further, finding flaws in their own plans before they’ve had time to articulate them. After several minutes, it’s B’Elanna who finally speaks.

“Let’s take the warp core offline,” she suggests. “I know it doesn’t fix the problem, but it will buy us some more time to solve it.” Given they’re already travelling at warp speed it won’t be a quick fix, but nobody seems to have a better idea.

Kathryn nods. “Do it,” she tells the chief engineer, who is glad she has redeemed herself. “Mr. Kim, assist. Tuvok, could you go and check on the doctor and Neelix, please? Let me know how they’re going and make sure Seven isn’t plotting an escape of some description.” Kathryn is smart enough to know that with Seven’s intelligence and determination if she really doesn’t want to be in the brig they probably won’t be able to keep her there long before she finds a way out. “I want a team on her twenty four hours a day until we get this sorted out.” While it’s important to ensure Seven is secured in the brig, it’s more important to Kathryn that Seven not be alone. Seven doesn’t cope well with forced isolation, and Kathryn isn’t interested in torturing anyone, least of all the woman she loves.

“Aye, Captain,” Tuvok agrees.

“B’Elanna, use whatever personnel you need to get this done. Everyone else, positions as usual, keeping an eye out for anything unusual on internal or external sensors.” Kathryn looks around at the group assembled in front of her. This is certainly a new situation for them to be in, but she’s confident her team can figure it out. Later she may stop to appreciate the fact that her girlfriend’s brilliant mind is proving a formidable match for an entire starship’s crew, but right now she has work to do. She stands up and walks a few steps, coming to a stop behind Chakotay and resting her hand on the back of his chair as she finishes addressing the assembled group. “Dismissed.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven has an awful lot of visitors for someone who's in the brig...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a mention of something that would pass as anxiety on Seven's part. If this bothers you, let me know in the comments and I'll send you a version that skips it :)

Seven sits quietly in the brig, her eyes closed as she tries to take slow, deep breaths. While she hadn’t resisted being taken and left there, now that she’s locked up she realises very quickly that she has a problem. The silence and isolation there are becoming incredibly problematic at an alarming rate. The part of Seven’s brain that reacts poorly to isolation like this starts to spin, and it doesn’t take long for her to convince herself that Kathryn hadn’t just put her in the brig because she had done the wrong thing- she had done so intentionally to isolate Seven because she knew that it would be distressing for her. How could she, when she knows Seven is so afraid of being alone now?

‘Relax, Seven,’ she tells herself. ‘Fear is irrelevant.’ Out of habit, she goes to tap her comm badge to call someone- anyone, really- but remembers it has been taken from her. She starts to pace around the cell like a caged animal, unable to keep still. 

Not more than ten minutes later, although it feels like significantly more to Seven, Neelix and the Doctor enter the room and Seven glances up quickly. Okay. People. She’s okay. She tries to look nonchalant as they approach her, her brain convinced that if she lets on that she’s distressed it can be used against her.

The doctor approaches first, and removes the forcefield long enough to enter so he can conduct further examinations on Seven. “Seven. Would it be okay if I conducted further tests?” he requests. When Seven nods, the doctor repeats the neurological examination he had given her earlier, and knits his brows together slightly. Things are as he would expect, which doesn’t give him an explanation as to why she’s done this.

“Mr. Neelix has come to visit,” he informs her. 

“Hello, Seven,” Neelix says kindly.

“You’re wasting your time if you’re here to get me to change my mind,” the young woman tells him. Sh isn’t sure what possesses her to give Neelix the cold shoulder.

“Can you tell me why you’re doing this?” Neelix tries. If Seven feels she’s right, she’s usually quite happy to tell people why she’s correct. Perhaps this is one of those cases.

“We must go,” Seven informs him plainly. 

“For what purpose?” Neelix asks. “You have to admit, Seven, this is a little odd…”

“Because.” Seven’s response is uncharacteristically irrational.

“That’s hardly a logical reason,” Neelix prompts. He moves closer to the forcefield to continue their conversation. “Are we meeting someone?” 

“I don’t know,” Seven replies. The fact she doesn’t know doesn’t appear to cause her any distress. She moves closer to the forcefield, too, and stands with her hands behind her back while they talk.

“If I can convince the Captain to go to the coordinates, would you remove the encryption code so we can at least alter course slightly if we need to? What if we come under attack?” he posits, betraying his nerves by wringing his hands.

Seven stands completely still. “No. We must stay on course.”

The doctor watches the interaction between the two before speaking. “Seven, which of your encryption codes did you use?” he enquires.

The ex-drone turns to face the doctor and raises an eyebrow. “You think I’ll repeat the phrase so Captain Janeway can temporarily reinstate my access and you can play a recording to override the encryption.”

Okay, apparently that wasn’t as ‘sneaky’ as the doctor thought it was. He shrugs. “Can’t blame a doctor for trying.”

Seven makes a small noise, clearly unimpressed with his futile attempts at outsmarting her.

“Will you talk to the Captain?” Neelix tries. He knows Seven admires the older woman. If Seven is going to talk to anyone, he reasons, it’s probably the Captain.

“Seven is refusing to speak to the Captain,” the EMH interjects. Worst-case scenario, Seven says he’s correct. Best-case scenario, Seven agrees to see her, just to be contrary, which appears to be her preferred method of interacting with the crew at the moment.

“Your questioning is in vain,” Seven tells them. “I will not be removing the encryption, nor will I be altering course.”

“Seven, you’re being illogical,” the doctor tries.

“Your opinion is irrelevant,” the ex-drone informs him, clearly unfazed.

The doctor sighs and leaves the cell just as Tuvok arrives with two crewmen to keep guard.

“I’ll come back and visit you soon, Seven,” Neelix tells her. She’s already being punished and he’s her friend, so he isn’t going to be cold to her. “I’ll bring your next meal. The policies regarding incarceration don’t discuss nutritional supplements, only basic rations for those who usually consume food. Any special requests?”

“No.” Seven’s voice is colder and more detached than usual. “Thank you,” she adds, remembering her manners.

“Alright… Well, have a think about removing those encryption codes. Maybe by the time dinner rolls around you won’t be in here anymore,” he says optimistically.

“Mr. Neelix,” Tuvok admonishes him. “Seven of Nine is a prisoner on our ship. Please do not fraternise with her. Essential communication only.”

“Yes, sir!” Neelix responds happily, playfully saluting Tuvok and leaving the brig to return to his normal duties.

“Seven,” the doctor says gently from the opposite side of the forcefield. “Please talk to me. I’m sure I can help you.” Seven doesn’t respond. “Can you tell me about the disagreement you had with the Captain?” he enquires. Seven ignores him again. She had told him it was personal, and that hasn’t changed. “Well, I suppose I should let go of my aspirations to become an interrogator,” he jokes. Seven, Tuvok and two stern-faced security personnel don’t react. He comforts himself by telling himself it’s probably just the wrong audience for a ‘joke’.

Tuvok watches the exchange between the two and wishes the doctor would stop his idle chitchat. This isn’t helping. “Doctor. What were your findings?”

“Seven of Nine is perfectly healthy, with the exception of some post-traumatic amnesia. I have no reason to think this is anything other than temporary.”

Tuvok nods, looking from the doctor to Seven then back again. “Please report to the Captain.”  
Before the EMH can do as requested, the Captain contacts him for the report she had requested. Hearing there is no change, she walks over to the edge of the room and stares out at the stars. “How’s her cortical node?” she asks after a short pause.

“Fully functional,” he reports.

“Have there been any alterations made while she was absent? Additional information assimilated or other signs of tampering?” It’s the most logical explanation Kathryn can think of. Yes, the concussion accounts for memory loss, but not changes in behaviour. 

“I’ll check, Captain,” he tells her.

“You will not,” Seven announces defiantly.

Kathryn rolls her yes. Really? “I’ll be right there.”

“I will not comply, Captain,” Seven tells her stubbornly. 

“Then don’t,” Kathryn replies. She sighs and makes her way to the brig. This time she doesn’t react as emotionally to seeing the younger woman. Instead, she asks to be left alone with Seven and weighs up her options before joining Seven in her cell. “May I?” she asks, gesturing to the bench that serves as a bed. When Seven nods, she takes a seat.

Seven walks to the opposite side of the room, taking a seat as far away from Kathryn as possible.

“How are you feeling?” Kathryn asks. When Seven looks at her defiantly, she sighs. “No agenda, Seven. It’s a genuine enquiry.”

“I am functioning within acceptable parameters,” Seven tells her quietly. With the others gone, Seven’s anger is decreasing and a little more of the sadness she feels for their ‘broken’ relationship is surfacing. 

“Good,” Kathryn replies. And it is. She glances at Seven and her fingers twitch, wanting to touch her. She rubs her right thumb over the palm of her left hand, partially satisfying her urge to touch, and partially in a gesture that soothes her.

“You say this is ‘good’,” Seven comments. “But you seem sad. I am not sure how to respond to this contradiction.”

Kathryn sighs softly and looks up at Seven. “The doctor tells me you have short-term memory loss,” she tells her. “And judging from the way you’ve been reacting to me, I suspect I know what you’ve lost. Or at least I hope I know what you’ve lost.”

Seven is somewhat intrigued now. “Oh?”

“We had a fight,” Kathryn reminds her. “Well, perhaps not a fight. We had a miscommunication, which we cleared up.” She glances down, then back up at Seven. “We were in a good place, and I don’t know if you’ll remember what we had after we cleared things up. We were…” she sighs quietly. She doesn’t want this to be how Seven hears she’s in love with her, if she doesn’t end up being able to recall those days when her brain repairs herself. “The way things were between us made me incredibly happy.”

Seven looks at Kathryn sceptically. “You are attempting to manipulate me.”

“I’m not. I promise,” The older woman assures her. “Seven, I wouldn’t do that to you.” She pauses for a moment before an idea strikes her. “Seven, I don’t want to fill you in on what happened in detail because I’m not ready to give up on you remembering yourself. In the mean time, if I grant you access will you at least review your personal logs from the past few days? Please?” she requests. Surely Seven mentioned something about the way their relationship was progressing- Kathryn knows her own logs were quite detailed regarding her excitement about the future with Seven.

Seven considers this. “I will comply.”

Kathryn can’t help but give an amused little snort at this. She stands and leaves Seven’s cell, crossing to a control panel. She transfers Seven’s personal logs to a PADD without invading her privacy by reading it, and hands it back to Seven. “I’ll wait outside,” she tells her.

“No. Captain, wait,” Seven requests. She doesn’t want to be alone. It’s not that she can’t handle being alone in general- in fact, she often enjoys her solitude. What she struggles with is being in a situation where she’s forced to be alone and she can’t change it. “It would be… more efficient for you to remain here,” she says, quickly coming up with an excuse. 

“Seven, I would have been right outside,” Kathryn tells her, lowering her voice. She enters the cell again and takes a risk, resting a hand on Seven’s arm. “I know you don’t remember that we fixed things, but even if we didn’t, I know you. I know what leaving you here alone would do to you. Whether we are a couple, friends, or just colleagues I will never, ever do that to you,” she says sincerely, looking deeply into Seven’s eyes. She wishes she could hold her. “I won’t pretend to know what’s going on with you and why you’re doing this, Seven, but as long as there is blood in my veins and breath in my lungs I will do everything in my power to prevent any harm from coming to you.”

Seven looks at the Captain carefully. She doesn’t sense any signs of deception, but she does feel something. She swallows hard and steps away from the older woman. Before Janeway can complain, Seven has set the PADD down on the bed and returned to her spot in front of her Captain. For the first time she can ever remember, she is going on instinct rather than data. She could verify what Kathryn is saying, and there’s a part of her brain that tells her she should, but something deeper is telling her that she can trust Kathryn. 

Kathryn stands quietly, not wanting to do or say anything that might jeopardise this sudden change in Seven’s attitude. 

“I can not run a self-diagnostic at present,” Seven tells her. “I can not trust the accuracy of data I collect myself.”

“I see,” Kathryn says slowly.

“I will interpret data collected by another individual. You have my consent.” She’s willing to be scanned, but needs the safeguard of being able to at least review the data herself.

“Thank you, Seven,” Kathryn replies gently. “I’ll get the doctor.”

“No!” Seven says quickly, looking away in embarrassment when she realises how she sounds. “I mean… no,” she says more evenly. “You misunderstood me,” she tells her. “YOU have my consent. I will comply if it is you who completes the scans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end up posting another chapter today...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all too awesome for me to not post the next one now. I'm glad I added some 'drama', but I also don't want to make you wait too long to see it be resolved!
> 
> When I see a few of you have read this one I'll post the next, too. I have about another 5500 words ready to go, and will be writing more today.

A short time later Kathryn presents Seven with the data she requested. She’s made certain to be quite transparent in how she conducted the scans, ensuring Seven could see what she was doing at all times so she wouldn’t think she was tampering with the data. When she’s finished scanning and Seven has started to examine the data Kathryn almost reaches up to tuck Seven’s hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek. She can’t wait for all of this to be over.

Seven scrolls through the data and furrows her brow. She scrolls back, and forward again, checking what she has read. “Captain? There is evidence of five failed attempts to access my cortical node during my time on the planet’s surface. The sixth was successful.”

Kathryn frowns. “So someone did tamper with your cortical node?” She knew it! She knew this wasn’t Seven. Part of her is proud of herself, that after everything she’s been through she is able to trust Seven unconditionally. 

“It appears they have added a command instructing me to alter Voyager’s course and proceed to the coordinates I inputted,” she admits disappointedly. Had she really been hit by a rock? What happened to her? And who is responsible? “Computer. Re-“

“Voice pattern not recognised. Unable to comply.” The computer cuts her off. 

Kathryn pauses to consider her options briefly. What does she have to lose here? She believes Seven is being sincere, and even if she isn’t, they’re already on a course to meet goodness only knows what fate. She removes the forcefield from Seven’s cell and walks over to a control panel, using a combination of button taps and voice commands to reinstate Seven’s access. “Seven, you can come out,” she encourages.

“I believe that is ill-advised, Captain,” the younger woman counters. “Until we have completed a full analysis of any ‘modifications’ that may have been made to me it would be safest for me to stay in the brig.” 

Kathryn’s heart breaks a little. Poor Seven. This isn’t fair. She’s worked so hard to regain her individuality and autonomy, and to prove herself to be a loyal and valuable member of Voyager’s crew, and yet again it’s been compromised through no fault of her own. 

“I will approach the control panel to remove the encryption code and return control of the ship to you. I will then return to my cell,” Seven tells her, giving her notice of what she’s about to do in an attempt to remove doubt from the Captain’s mind; she doesn’t know to what extent Kathryn trusts her. She takes a tentative step, and then does as she said she would. She moves slowly and deliberately to make it very clear what she is doing, and then steps back. “Voyager is yours,” she tells Kathryn before returning to her cell. “Please remove my access to the systems.”

Kathryn reluctantly agrees before joining Seven in her cell again. “Thank you,” she tells Seven. “We’ll get to the bottom of this.” She pauses. “Janeway to the Bridge. We have control of the ship. Resume our original course,” she instructs. 

The Captain raises her hand and brings it slowly towards Seven. When she receives a nod of consent, she strokes Seven’s cheek tenderly. “What can I bring you?” she asks softly. “Something to read? Specific nutritional supplements? You aren’t here to be punished, Seven.”

Seven glances at Kathryn sadly. “Thank you,” she tells her quietly, but doesn’t make any specific requests right now.

“I’ll have a portable regenerator brought in. You need to get as much rest as you can to give your brain a chance to heal from the concussion. And I’ll come and sit with you after my shift,” she promises. “You won’t be left alone, Seven.” With that she removes her hand from the younger woman’s face and, feeling brave, leans in a presses a soft kiss to Seven’s cheek. “I’ll take care of you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more Kathryn and Seven in this one.

Seven’s eyes slip shut and she leans against the older woman when Kathryn kisses her cheek. She wishes she could remember the way their relationship had supposedly been fixed, because Kathryn is being affectionate and caring and it’s everything Seven wants and needs.

Kathryn is mindful of what she’s doing. She doesn’t want this to progress past chaste touches and kisses right now. Not until Seven remembers, or they have a chance to revisit the conversation. She really hopes Seven remembers, though. The days between their fight and Seven’s accident were some of the best she’s ever had. The things they said to each other, and the romantic, gentle way they treated each other was perfection in Kathryn’s eyes.

“I have to get back to work,” Kathryn tells Seven reluctantly. She takes a step back. “I’m going to get you a nice pillow and a soft, cosy blanket until we get you set up to regenerate.” Kathryn crosses to the replicator and replicates the aforementioned items, along with a book she thinks Seven may enjoy.

Seven accepts the leather-bound book and inspects the spine. “Fairy Tales?” 

“They’re classics,” Kathryn assures her. “And you’re meant to be resting, not thinking too hard. Trust me- they don’t have to be intellectually stimulating to be enjoyable.”

“That is a matter of opinion,” Seven says skeptically as she watches Kathryn place the pillow and blanket on the bunk she will use as a bed.

“Well, then you can read it and develop an informed one,” Kathryn counters with a slight smirk. “We can debate their merits when you’ve recovered. Now, before I go, shall I tuck you in and get you a teddy bear?” she asks playfully.

Seven doesn’t know whether to be amused or annoyed. “Even as a child I never had a teddy bear,” she says, dismissing the idea as ridiculous.

“Don’t knock it ’til you’ve tried it,” Kathryn quips with a wink. Seven is the last person she would expect to have a teddy bear, but Kathryn finds the idea somewhat cute. Although she hasn’t slept with it in years, her own childhood teddy bear, Captain Cookie, travels with her as a little ‘tradition’ and is safely tucked away in a drawer in her quarters. She lays a hand on Seven’s upper arm and squeezes gently. “I’ll send security back in, and I’ll be back at 18:00. In the mean time, if you need ANYTHING ask, okay?” 

Seven nods. “Thank you, Captain.” She takes a seat on the bench and opens the book.

Kathryn steals one last look at the younger woman before departing, sending the two security guards back in, as promised. “Seven of Nine is not to be left unattended,” she says sternly. She’s more than happy to have them assume it’s because Seven poses a security risk. “If I find out you both leave this room at the same time I’ll throw the two of you in there with her and you’ll enjoy the hospitality of Voyager’s brig until we reach Earth. Am I clear?” When both men nod and give her a ‘Yes, Captain,’ Kathryn leaves the room to return to the bridge.

“What’ve you got for me?” Kathryn asks as she re-enters the bridge. 

Harry is the first to speak up. “We couldn’t disable the warp core using the computer, so we had started doing it manually. We hadn’t finished when Seven turned the ship back over. Scans seem to show that the coordinates Seven set were for a sector with what appears to be various plasma storms and gravitational anomalies.”

“It’s the Delta Quadrant’s answer to the Badlands, Captain,” Chakotay adds.

Kathryn considers her options here. She has to admit, she’s curious about what they’ll find there, and what it might tell them about what’s happened to Seven. Even with ex-Marquis on board who are experienced in navigating that sort of environment, though, she feels the risk is too great. No matter how upset she is she can’t enact revenge, and they could be heading right for an ambush.

“Resume our previous course. Full impulse. Let’s hope we’ve put this mess behind us.”

After her shift Kathryn heads to the brig to join Seven, as promised. She dismisses the guards and decides that while the ‘Badlands of the Delta Quadrant’ were an unacceptable risk, locking the door so that she and Seven could talk privately without someone walking in on them is not. When she looks through the forcefield she can see Seven resting, but she knows she’s unlikely to actually be asleep, and regeneration is significantly better for her. 

“Portable regenerator not working?” Kathryn asks. She hates seeing Seven locked up like this.

Seven opens her eyes and sits up. “If I had been regenerating, you would not have interrupted my regeneration cycle,” she reasons, sitting up. “And I am attempting to become more accustomed to laying down and resting. In order to achieve an acceptable level of comfort and familiarity I must make repeated attempts over an undetermined duration.”

Kathryn smiles. “You’re the only person I know who could make resting productive.”

“I am an individual of many talents,” Seven says playfully.

The other woman smiles. It’s true. “Are you hungry?” Kathryn asks. “Thirsty?”

“I wish to try porridge,” Seven decides.

Kathryn looks at her, somewhat surprised. “Okay…” she crosses to the replicator and it’s not until she has to choose the temperature that she realises that Seven’s probably read Goldilocks and the Three Bears in the book Kathryn gave her. She smiles and takes the freshly-replicated bowl into the cell, where she sits with Seven.

The younger woman thanks her Captain and takes the bowl, examining it skeptically. “It’s mush.”

“What were you expecting?” Kathryn wonders out loud.

“Something that isn’t mush,” Seven decides. She picks up her spoon and examines the porridge more closely.

“You might like it,” Kathryn encourages. “It’s quite bland on its own, so it shouldn’t be too much for you to handle. But you can always flavour it with honey or brown sugar… Apple and cinnamon, raisins… there are endless options.”

Seven takes the spoon and brings it to her lips before hesitantly tasting the beige substance. She crinkles her nose a little as she uses her tongue to move it around in her mouth, exploring the flavour and texture. “I agree. It is quite bland,” she tells Kathryn. For Seven to think that of food is progress- after so long without eating, even the slightest hint of flavour used to be offensive to her.

“Let me get you something to have on it,” Kathryn smiles. 

Seven nods and takes another small spoonful. When she has swallowed, she starts to talk. “I have been reading the stories,” she informs the older woman, holding out her bowl so Kathryn can add the substance she replicated in the appropriate quantity. Seven doesn’t recognise it, but she tastes the porridge again after it has been added and smiles slightly. “Better. Thank you,” she decides before continuing. “Goldilocks is a problematic individual. Not only did she trespass, she also contaminated the bears’ food with her salivary secretions, potentially infecting the bears with pathogens. She then entered their personal sleeping quarters and thought nothing of further invading their privacy by laying on their beds. Although the bears may not have minded, given they are fictitious, as a human child she should have been aware that this was inappropriate behaviour. Not to mention the fact that she was exploring the woods alone in an area which, based on the illustrations, was mostly likely frequented by Ursus actos- apex predators. Where were her parents?”

Kathryn has to snort at this. God, she has it bad for this woman. “I know,” she agrees. “But it’s a story, Seven.”

“What sort of behaviour is this modelling for children?” the ex-drone asks as she continues to work on finishing the small bowl of porridge in her hands. “Eat strangers’ food- there we have another issue.”

The older woman rests a hand reassuringly on Seven’s shoulders. “These stories are meant to have lessons in them for children, but mostly they’re for entertainment,” she assures her. “Try not to think too hard about them.”

“I can assure you my children would be better behaved.”

So Seven DOES want children? Or is this a hypothetical? “I’m sure they would be,” Kathryn decides to reply. She can leave it at that.

“I conducted further reviews of the data from my scans,” she tells Kathryn, changing the subject. “It appears that in addition to planting the idea to hijack the ship, there are instructions regarding how I should proceed upon Voyager’s arrival at the coordinates. There is data that would make me believe that I have formed an allegiance with four members from outside of Voyager’s crew. To me these present as memories, but based on the time of acquisition and the fact that these are seen as being ‘added’ rather than acquired over time, I suspect the memories are not real.”

“I see…” the other woman replies slowly. How could someone do this to Seven? She wants to be angry or sad- she’s both- but she expresses neither emotion. She doesn’t think they’ll help right now. “How would you like to proceed?” It’s Seven’s cortical node, and her brain, so she needs to be the one who makes decisions here.

“My first instinct was to delete the data,” Seven admits. “But this could be useful to us if we were to encounter the individuals again. They included one Klingon, two Ferengi and two Hirogen.”

“There was a group of them?”

“Possibly. These may be individuals who I have not yet encountered, but will do in the future. I still have no memory of the accident.”“I don’t think you were hit by a rock, Seven,” Kathryn admits. “And this was no accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully some of the 'cuteness' made up for the rough ride the ladies have been on.


	18. Chapter 18

Seven is coming to realise this wasn’t an accident, too, and it angers her knowing that her thoughts are not currently all her own, and that someone has taken control of her body and mind again without her consent. She closes her eyes momentarily. She isn’t ready to share these feelings with Kathryn, particularly given she doesn’t actually remember them repairing their relationship or what its current status is- or, more accurately, should be. “I should regenerate.” 

“Of course,” Kathryn agrees. She wants this to be over; for Seven to remember everything that had been going well between them, and for them to have moved past the ‘accident’. Of course, she wishes it hadn’t happened in the first place, but she can’t change the past. The older woman rests her hands on her own knees and stands. “I’ll come back in the morning, unless you hail me sooner,” she promises. “We can talk about how to proceed.”

Seven nods. Although she’s locked up by choice, it still feels like a punishment; and an unfair one, at that. She’s suffering as a result of someone else’s actions. She wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for what Be’Rab had done. “Sleep well, Captain. And thank you for visiting.”

“Sweet dreams,” Kathryn smiles.

Seven does end up regenerating as soon as Kathryn leaves, despite it originally just being a polite way of asking the Captain to leave. As a result, she’s awake at 1 a.m., having had a full six hour regeneration cycle. To her surprise, she’s starting to remember fragments of the preceding days. She remembers attempting to avoid Kathryn after their fight, and asking to be allowed to go on the away mission, but there are gaps between the two events. Given what she remembers of her conversation with the Captain when she insisted on going, she’s assuming that Kathryn must have been telling the truth about things being good between them. She briefly entertains the idea of reviewing the personal logs Kathryn downloaded for her earlier, but ultimately decides she would prefer to see if she can remember unaided. 

The ex-drone paces around her cell for a minute or two before deciding to attempt to make herself comfortable laying down and reading for a while. She is aware of the security team’s eyes on her, but not particularly bothered by them. Of course they’ll be watching- it’s their job. What she doesn’t expect is that almost an hour later, the Captain’s voice is heard as she contacts one of them.

“I’d like an update on Seven of Nine,” she explains.

If either of the men find it odd that the Captain is awake and asking about the ‘prisoner’ at 2am, neither of them is willing to mention it. “She’s reading, Captain.”

“I see. She was under medical instructions to regenerate. Has that been done?” How else can she ask if Seven got enough rest?

“She completed a full regeneration cycle,” the same Ensign replies.

“Please ensure that if she wants anything she gets it.”

“Yes, Captain,” he agrees.

Seven is curled up, pretending to read while all of this goes on. Of course she can hear Kathryn, and it’s endearing that she thought to check on her. She knows better than to be surprised the Captain is awake, though. It isn’t unusual for her to be up this late working or reading, although even if she is awake she still doesn’t take kindly to being interrupted during those hours of solitude. When the two members of the security team check in to see if she needs anything, Seven assures them she is fine. Instead, she decides that maybe an additional regeneration cycle will assist with repairing the damage that has been done to her brain and, in turn, bringing back additional memories.

When Seven’s second regeneration cycle completes, she opens her eyes and feels… different. Things are a little clearer than they were, her memories becoming more detailed rather than fuzzy, and certainly starting to contain fewer gaps. She wonders how similar this is to the experiences of someone who can’t regenerate, and whether or not she would have regained as much as she has if she wasn’t able to do so. Her eyes flick over to the figure outside the forcefield and she’s surprised to see that the security team has been replaced with her very own Captain.

“Sleeping Beauty is awake,” Kathryn smiles. She doesn’t think that one is in the book she gave Seven, but she hopes that the reference isn’t lost on the younger woman.

“I was correct in assuming yesterday that you would not interrupt a regeneration cycle,” Seven notes out loud.

Kathryn shrugs a little. “It’s not necessary. In fact, it’s counterproductive. You need that time at the moment to heal.” She removes the forcefield and crosses to the replicator. “Breakfast?” she offers. When Seven nods and makes no attempt to specify what she would like the Captain makes the decision for her, choosing one of the nutritional supplements that contains nutrients that would be beneficial for Seven’s brain’s healing. She crosses to the other woman and offers her the thickshake-like beverage. 

“Thank you,” Seven says, taking a sip and gesturing to the bunk, offering Kathryn a seat. There’s something in her head, although she can’t put her finger on what, that tells her that she’s meant to offer a seat when someone visits.

Kathryn takes the offered ‘seat’ and glances at the book, looking at how much progress Seven has made based on the placement of the book mark. “How are you feeling this morning?” she asks after a few moments.

“I am experiencing increased clarity in my thinking,” Seven informs her.

“That’s good,” Kathryn encourages with a smile. “How about emotionally?”

Seven hesitates. She keeps her eyes on Kathryn as she takes another sip of her breakfast. “Are you asking as the Captain, or as Kathryn?”

Kathryn blinks and offers Seven a slightly amused half-smile. Trust Seven to draw a distinction between the two. “Your Captain, I suppose,” she decides. She isn’t aware that Seven is starting to remember more of what happened between them.

“In that case, I would tell you that emotions are irrelevant,” the ex-drone decides. 

Kathryn fights the urge to roll her eyes. That’s not the sort of response she was hoping for. “And if I asked as Kathryn?”

“If you asked as Kathryn, I’d remind you that Sleeping Beauty could only be awoken with a kiss.” Of course, that’s more a statement of fact than an explicit update on her emotions, but accompanied by the look in her eyes, Kathryn can see that Seven is telling her much more.

The older woman considers Seven’s words and doesn’t notice herself subconsciously moistening her lips with her tongue. “Was that a request?” she asks quietly, stuck somewhere between hopeful and confused. Her voice is low and smooth and rich, and it makes Seven tingle all over.

Seven’s gaze ducks from Kathryn’s eyes to her lips, then back up again. She sets her glass down, well out of the way. “I believe we determined that your love language was touch,” she informs the older woman. “If our roles were reversed, even I would have found it difficult not to touch and hold you, despite my natural inclination towards verbal rather than physical expressions of affection.”

Kathryn’s eyes light up slightly, and a slow smiles forms on her lips. Seven is starting to remember! “Seven of Nine, are you asking me to be physically affectionate with you?” When Seven nods, Kathryn shakes her head no. “I need to hear you say it.” Consent is important anyway, but with Kathryn not knowing for sure where the gaps are in Seven’s memory (and Seven’s recent experiences) it is even more important than usual for Kathryn to receive explicit verbal consent.

Seven reaches out and holds Kathryn’s hand, squeezing it gently. When she speaks, there isn’t a single hint of hesitation in her voice. “I’d very much enjoy it if you would touch and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there!


	19. Chapter 19

“Little touches and chaste kisses on your cheek like we had yesterday?” the Captain asks when Seven requests contact.

“Proper kisses and touches. I do not wish to copulate, that’s beyond what we had agreed was appropriate for this stage in our relationship, but you have my consent for anything leading up to that.” Seven needs to feel Kathryn express that she loves her in the way that comes most naturally to Kathryn right now. She needs the reassurance that she is safely back on Voyager, and that Kathryn doesn’t harbour ill-feelings towards her after what she did with the encryption code and changing Voyager’s course.

Kathryn could almost squeal with excitement. Her whole face lights up. Seven really does remember what they had discussed. “I can’t touch you like I want to in the brig,” she tells the younger woman, slightly disappointed.

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Seven quips, and Kathryn snorts, completely caught off-guard by Seven’s innuendo.

“Where did you learn that expression?” she asks with a laugh. 

Seven shrugs. “I don’t recall.” More than likely Tom or Harry.

Kathryn places a super quick peck on Seven’s cheek. “I had set today aside to spend with you working out what you would like to do with the data that you were forced to assimilate regarding relationships with the Hirogen, Ferengi and Klingon.”

Seven looks down sadly but nods her agreement. “Yes, Captain,” she says softly.

“Hey. No,” Kathryn says quickly, reaching out to cup Seven’s cheek. “Look at me, please,” she requests, waiting for Seven to comply before she continues. “I was just going to say that I thought familiar surroundings might have helped you recover your memories and make you feel more at ease about making decisions, so I had already planned on taking you to my quarters to discuss it, where you’re usually more relaxed.”

“What about this?” Seven asks, gesturing to the cell.

“Honestly, I don’t think you need it,” the older woman admits. “You’re fully cognisant, and you still don’t have access to the computer,” Kathryn assures her. “Hopefully we’ll have gotten to the bottom of this by the end of the day and you’ll feel comfortable having me re-initiate it, though.” When Seven nods, Kathryn runs her thumb lightly over her cheekbone. “Given I had already planned for us to be in my quarters, would it be okay with you if we saved the kissing and cuddling until we were there and had some more privacy?”

Seven nods enthusiastically, understanding now that Kathryn hadn’t been rejecting the idea of physical affection, she was just requesting they relocate. 

Dismissing the security team who were waiting outside, Kathryn keeps a professional distance from Seven as they walk back to her quarters. Her body is humming in anticipation of the physical contact she’s about to have with her, and the affection she can lavish on her. She knows she needs to reel it in, though. She reminds herself that Seven has been through a bad experience, and although Kathryn was upset and scared by it, she can’t just launch into pawing Seven like everything is 100% the same as it was.

When they’re safely behind the closed doors of Kathryn’s quarters, she stands in front of Seven, eyes searching her face. 

Seven stands still, watching Kathryn examine her. Although she can guess why Kathryn is hesitating, it still makes her somewhat uncomfortable. She waits patiently, knowing Kathryn will make a move when she is ready. 

“Would it be okay if I hugged you?” the Captain asks quietly.

“It would be better than okay,” Seven reassures her, and the response has barely left her mouth when she feels Kathryn’s arms around her and her face tucked into Seven’s neck as she attempts to get as close as she possibly can. Seven wraps her arms around Kathryn in response and squeezes gently, encouraging her to hug tighter if that’s what Kathryn wants.

Feeling the squeeze of encouragement, Kathryn tightens her grip on Seven and inhales deeply. ‘She's here. She’s okay,’ Kathryn reminds herself, and as the realisation hits her Kathryn chokes back a sob.

Seven is surprised to hear Kathryn let out what sounds like a sob. She isn’t 100% sure what to do with this level of emotion, particularly from Kathryn. Would the older woman be embarrassed that her usually well-controlled emotions are getting away from her a little and showing some of the softer side that her tough exterior usually hides? Does she want Seven to acknowledge it, or just let it be? She decides that she wants to acknowledge it- they promised they’d be more open with each other. “I know,” she whispers reassuringly into Kathryn’s hair. “Let’s lay down on the bed where you’ll be more comfortable.”

Kathryn nods, but doesn’t make a move to let go of Seven and facilitate the process. She feels herself being picked up and wraps her legs around Seven’s waist, pressing a kiss to her neck. She marvels idly at Seven’s strength as she’s carried into the bedroom and gently deposited on the bed.

“I’m right here,” the younger woman murmurs, pulling back just enough to see Kathryn’s face. “Are you okay?”

Kathryn nods as she takes in Seven’s face, checking more closely for any signs of harm. “I’m okay,” she says softly. She pauses to clear her throat, trying to maintain control of her voice lest it be hijacked by the need to sob. “Shouldn’t I be the one taking care of you? That’s what I’d planned.”

“I believe it is you who reminded me of the importance of allowing for things to occur that haven’t been planned. Try not to think about plans right now,” Seven encourages, bringing her hand up to tuck Kathryn’s hair behind her ear. “Let it out. I know it must have been exhausting for you to keep everything in in front of people the past few days.” She sees Kathryn hesitate. “Let me do this for you. You took care of my emotional wellbeing by making sure I wasn’t left alone, now let me take care of yours. I can handle it,” she promises. She doesn’t necessarily expect Kathryn to cry, but with the tension they’ve been through there has to be some sort of release for Kathryn.

The older woman thinks about it the bites her lip and shakes her head, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

“Kathryn…” Seven prompts gently.

“I can’t.”

“You can,” Seven insists. “Whatever it is. If you want to laugh or cry or lay here all day and snuggle- whatever it is that you need, I’ll make sure you get.” The more she encourages Kathryn to let her guard down and let her take care of her, the more Seven realises that this is actually something she needs herself, too. To feel in control of a situation and like she can fix a problem or improve it.

“I…” Kathryn sees Seven’s imploring look and is prompted to continue. “I need to see you. And feel you.”

Seven squeezes Kathryn in her arms. “I’m right here,” she reminds the older woman.

“That’s not quite what I meant…” Kathryn admits, looking at Seven shyly. She watches as confusion makes way for realisation on Seven’s face.

“Oh!”

“You don’t have to,” Kathryn says quickly. “It’s not sexual, I just don’t feel like I can relax until I see for myself that you’re physically unharmed. I know it’s ridiculous. Please, don’t worry about it.” She starts to back-pedal quickly.

Seven rolls her eyes a little and smiles. “I said anything,” she reminds Kathryn, pressing a soft kiss to the older woman’s lips. “And I meant it. Do you want to remove my biosuit? Or would you like me to do it myself?”

“I’ll do it,” Kathryn says eagerly. When they’re both sitting up, Kathryn moves behind Seven and presses a soft kiss to the back of her neck. She slides the zipper on the skin tight suit slowly down her girlfriend’s back, watching as the elasticised material contracts and reveals a sliver of pale, unmarked skin over Seven’s spine. Kathryn trails her fingers along the skin and relaxes a little when she feels Seven lean into the touch. “Is this okay?” she asks, wanting to check in.

“Yes,” Seven replies without hesitation. She feels Kathryn’s hands trembling slightly as the older woman slowly peels the suit off Seven’s shoulders and down her arms, and wonders what it is that is making the usually confident Captain so nervous- it’s not like she hasn’t seen Seven naked before.

Kathryn’s eyes follow the retreating fabric, scanning for any cuts, scratches and bruises, but finding none. She inspects the area around Seven’s remaining implants even more closely, trying to make sure that nobody tampered with her. The visual inspection is followed by a tactile one, her fingers tracing tenderly over skin and metal. “May I kiss you here?” she asks, carefully brushing her fingertips over the skin right at the edge of the implant on Seven’s bicep. 

The ex-drone nods, and although there isn’t anything sexual about this, she realises that under different circumstances Kathryn checking in like she is and asking for explicit consent is something she might find incredibly arousing. ‘Interesting,’ she muses. She didn’t know she had a ‘thing’ for that, but she’s still early into the exploration of her own sexuality, so she isn’t really surprised to find that she has certain preferences of which she was unaware. 

The older woman’s lips brush reverently over the sensitive skin there, before returning with a more lingering kiss. “Are you in any pain?” she enquires as she moves her gaze lower down Seven’s back, where the two dimples are just above her buttocks. In Kathryn’s incredibly biased opinion, Seven’s body is the perfect balance of curvy and muscular. 

“None,” Seven assures her. In fact, she’s feeling quite the opposite, at the moment. 

Kathryn nods and traces the curve of Seven’s hips with her eyes. When she’s decided that the back half of Seven’s torso is fine she moves to the front, gazing adoringly at her girlfriend’s face. 

Seven gazes back and leans in to kiss Kathryn’s lips lightly, reassuring her that she’s okay with what’s going on right now.

Satisfied that Seven is fine for her to proceed, Kathryn looks lower. She reaches out and waits for a nod of approval before tracing her clavicle from the centre to Seven’s left shoulder. “May I?” she asks, waiting for Seven to nod again before she presses slow kisses along the bone there. Seven smells different- not bad, but not like herself. She misses the ‘normal’ Seven scent. It’s comforting.

Kathryn’s gaze makes its way lower, and she looks at Seven’s breasts but doesn’t linger there. They’re fine. ‘Better than fine,’ Kathryn mentally corrects herself. She thinks in this case Seven’s use of the word ‘undamaged’ would be significantly more appropriate. She moves her attention to Seven’s stomach and abs then. “Lay back?” she requests.

The younger woman nods and shifts slightly up the bed so that her head can rest on Kathryn’s pillow. She likes knowing that she’s ‘stolen’ ‘Kathryn’s’ side of the bed. The mattress, blanket and pillow are identical to the other side, but still feel cosier. She lets out a soft sigh. “I believe I am becoming accustomed to laying down,” she informs Kathryn.

“I see you’re making yourself comfortable on my side of the bed,” the Captain replies playfully. “Lower half?” she requests, waiting for another nod and for Seven to lift her hips before she carefully peels Seven’s suit down over her hips and thighs, then her calfs and finally completely off her.

“I was unaware we had ‘sides’,” Seven fibs. Although there has never been an explicit discussion, when they laid down ‘post-copulation’ Kathryn always ended up on the same side of the bed.

“I’m glad you’re a better lover than you are a liar,” Kathryn tells her with a wink. She pops back up to place another kiss on Seven’s lips before resuming her inspection.

“Shall I expect an additional KPI in my performance review this year?” Seven resists the urge to pull Kathryn in for a deeper, more lingering kiss. “We can supplement my Key Performance Indicators with a ‘Kathryn’s Pleasure Index’.” 

Kathryn snorts in amusement and slides back down to finish checking Seven over. She points to Seven’s stomach and raises an eyebrow. When Seven nods, Kathryn places a series of the softest, sweetest kisses Seven has ever felt on the sensitive skin there. 

Seven’s hand travels to Kathryn’s head out of habit. Usually in this position she would be encouraging Kathryn to move her mouth elsewhere, but today she strokes her hair lovingly instead. She doesn’t think she’s ever felt so cherished. Laying here, like this, with Kathryn lavishing attention on her is as close to heaven as Seven can imagine being. “You can touch my thighs and calves,” she tells Kathryn, pre-empting the question this time.

“Kisses?” Kathryn asks hopefully, placing a hand on each of Seven’s hips and carefully caressing her hipbones with her thumbs.

“Not between the waist and the knee. Even I have limits on my self-restraint.” It’s clear from her tone that she’s not bothered by it, she’s just stating facts. If Kathryn was to kiss her there at the moment Seven doesn’t think she has it in her to not attempt to escalate things. As it is they’re walking a fine line.

Kathryn brings her hands down the outside of Seven’s thighs, bypassing her underwear. She doesn’t examine between her thighs, nor touch her there. She agrees that there’s a line they need to stay behind if they want to continue keeping this non-sexual. “Pleasure isn’t irrelevant?” she enquires. From there she finishes up with Seven’s lower legs, gently manoeuvring them to examine the back and front with equal attention.

Seven shakes her head and watches as Kathryn finishes then comes back up to lay beside her, apparently satisfied with the results of her examination. She smiles and pulls Kathryn into a gentle embrace. “No, it’s not. Not when it’s being given by you.”

Kathryn hides her face shyly against Seven’s neck, her cheeks colouring a little. 

“Are you satisfied that I am undamaged?” Seven asks. Her strong, unflappable Captain is like a completely different person when she lets her guard down like this, and Seven loves both sides of her equally- possibly because of how different the two sides of her are, rather than in spite of it.

Kathryn nods. “Yes. Thank you for humouring me. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“Not in the slightest. It is comforting to know that someone is so concerned about my wellbeing.”

Kathryn sits up for a moment and picks up a blanket from the end of the bed. She unfurls it and drapes it over Seven’s nearly-naked body. 

“Is that to prevent me from getting cold, or to preserve my modesty?” the younger woman asks, gently pulling Kathryn back to join her and adjusting the blanket so that it covers both of them.

“Both,” Kathryn tells her. She rests her head on Seven’s shoulder then and closes her eyes. “I don’t like admitting it, but I was scared, Seven.”

Seven glances down at Kathryn’s face, as best she can in their current position. “Why were you afraid?” she asks. There are some rather obvious reasons, but that doesn’t mean that hearing Kathryn share her reasons is a waste of time. It’s helpful for Kathryn to voice them, and for Seven to hear them so she can understand and provide reassurance. It’s good for their relationship if they can be emotionally vulnerable with each other.

“I was afraid I’d lose you,” Kathryn says quietly. “Afraid you’d die or that you wouldn’t regain your memory. Afraid that whatever they had done to you would be permanent. Afraid you’d blame me for what happened to you. Afraid I’d never get to hold you or be with you like this again. I’m still afraid that you may be in pain, although I know now, based on what I’ve seen and what you’ve told me, that that is an irrational fear.”

Seven listens patiently, letting Kathryn air her concerns. It’s not until she’s positive Kathryn has finished that Seven speaks. “I believe fear can be a positive emotion,” she informs the other woman. “It serves to encourage us to protect that which we value. We only fear losing what we truly care about.”


	20. Chapter 20

Kathryn considers Seven’s words. ‘We only fear losing what we truly care about’. She’s right, and if Kathryn’s honest there’s probably nothing she fears losing more than Seven. The Captain leans up and presses her lips to her partner’s in a lingering kiss. “What do you fear losing?” she enquires. When Seven opens her mouth, Kathryn grins and jumps in before she can speak. “And don’t say me.”

Seven pouts cutely then thinks about it, wanting to take the question seriously. “My autonomy.”

Kathryn nods slowly. “That’s understandable. For anyone, but particularly for someone with your history.” She runs her fingers over Seven’s ribs, caressing gently, but not light enough to tickle. “Do I ever do anything to encroach on that? Outside of interactions that are covered by the command structure.”

“I don’t believe so,” Seven assures her. She closes her eyes and enjoys the touch. “I think we both know I would speak up if you did.”

“Please make sure you do,” Kathryn encourages. “I would never do it intentionally, but if I do it accidentally I want to know.”

Seven nods her agreement. “I will.” She appreciates Kathryn reminding her of it, and encouraging it.

“We should be working,” the Captain says reluctantly. “But I don’t seem to be able to stop touching you.”

“They don’t have to be mutually exclusive activities,” the ex-drone points out. “If it assuages your guilt, I could say that I’m not ready to make a decision about how to proceed with the data I was forced to assimilate.”

“Is that really how you feel?” Kathryn asks, sliding her hand around to Seven’s lower back. 

Seven nods. “It’s complicated. While I retain the information I may be better equipped for any interaction we have with Be’Rab and his associates in the future. But I also may pose a risk to the ship.”

“‘Associates’ is a very generous way of referring to them,” Kathryn comments. Goons. Thugs. Crooks. Assholes. They would all fit better, in her opinion.

“I didn’t wish to swear in the presence of the Captain,” Seven tells her. She doesn’t think she’s ever sworn, if she’s honest.

“Seven, you’re laying naked in my bed. I think we’re past that,” Kathryn points out, amused.

“In that case, I didn’t wish to swear in the presence of a lady,” Seven amends her statement, a tinge of playfulness in her voice.

Kathryn rolls her eyes. “Hardly a lady…”

Seven smirks. “If you take your uniform off I’d be willing to confirm that for you.”

The older woman laughs. “I’m sure you would. I didn’t mean biologically, though.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve sworn in front of you. That’s hardly ‘ladylike’.” It’s an antiquated concept, but Seven knows what she means.

“Well, yes, if ‘oh, “f”, Seven, don’t stop’ counts as swearing…” the taller of the two teases playfully.

Kathryn turns beet red and hides her face against Seven’s neck- it’s fast becoming one of her favourite places. She’ll tease Seven about censoring her impersonation later. “I can’t be held accountable for what comes out of my mouth when I’m being pleasured by beautiful women.”

“Mmm?” Seven asks, stroking Kathryn’s hair reassuringly, wanting her to know that she really doesn’t mind what Kathryn says in bed, and she’s not judging her. “Women? How many of us are there?”

“Oh, a slew of you,” Kathryn informs her, playing along. 

Seven snorts. “Am I at least your number one pick?”

“Definitely top ten,” Kathryn teases. She could make a comment about her being seventh of nine, but decides to save that pun for another day.

Seven mock scowls and pokes the shorter woman gently. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“You and at least ten others…” the Captain grins smugly.

“You’re incorrigible.” 

Kathryn’s smug grin turns into a self-assured smirk. “You say that, but you find my confidence irresistibly sexy.”

Seven can’t help but smile back at her, even playful annoyance dissolving. “I find everything about you irresistibly sexy,” she corrects gently.

Kathryn captures Seven’s lips in a kiss, gently using her tongue to request access to Seven’s mouth. When the younger woman’s lips part, Kathryn tangles her fingers up in Seven’s hair and she deepens the kiss, her tongue exploring languidly. She breaks the contact before things can get too heated and gazes into Seven’s eyes. “I adore you. You know that, don’t you?”

Seven’s vision takes a moment to focus. My god can that woman kiss! She licks her lips slowly and nods, staring lovingly back. “I adore you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one took some time to publish because I had a lot of trouble with the next chapter and was scared to post this one when the next wasn't yet resolved. I know it's only short, but there's a longer one coming. I hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I had a lot of trouble with. It turned out completely different to its original version (or its several other predecessors). I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is for Moonshape, who's given me the lovely gift of a bunch of notification in my inbox today. Thank you so much!!!

Kathryn isn’t sure which one of them will pluck up the courage to use the ‘l’ word first, but hearing Seven say she adores her, too, makes her heart skip a beat. She trails her fingers slowly up and down Seven’s spine, feeling the little bumps and ridges. The longer she spends touching Seven, the more relaxed Kathryn becomes.

“You look like you’re starting to have trouble staying awake,” Seven observes. “When was the last time you slept?” she asks, pulling back to examine Kathryn’s face more clearly.

“It’s been a little while,” Kathryn admits. Honestly, she hasn’t slept properly since Seven’s run-in with Be’Rab, she’s been far too worried about her. 

“I’m going to get dressed,” the ex-drone says. “Then I want you to try to get some rest. I’ll stay with you.”

When the older woman realises that she really doesn’t have the energy or desire to argue she knows she must be exhausted. Why else would she pass up the opportunity for more time with naked Seven? Chakotay has been instructed not to disturb them for anything less than a Borg attack or Be’Rab’s reappearance, so she is confident she’ll get some uninterrupted rest if she just allows herself to succumb to slumber. When Seven stands, Kathryn shifts back over to her own side of the bed, earning an amused eye roll from Seven as she watches her squeeze back into the suit, sans shoes. 

“Would you like some pyjamas?” Seven offers. Kathryn shakes her head no, and Seven considers sitting down and having her fasten the zipper on her biosuit, but ultimately decides that she doesn’t want to disturb Kathryn’s relaxed state. Instead, she fastens it herself and walks to the dresser, picking up a PADD that she can use while Kathryn sleeps. 

“You realise you’re meant to be resting, too, don’t you?” Kathryn points out lazily.

“I have had two regeneration cycles in less than eighteen hours. I am adequately rested,” the younger woman tells her. She approaches the bed again and removes Kathryn’s shoes without opposition, then risks disturbing her long enough to divest her girlfriend of her jacket, leaving her in one of her sleeveless grey tops. Seven loves Kathryn in those. Part of her wants to remove Kathryn’s pips, but she’s already pushing her luck by convincing Kathryn to nap during the day.

A moment or two later, when the bed dips, Kathryn realises that she must have closed her eyes. When did that happen? Now that they’re closed, she may as well leave them that way.

Seven settles on the bed, leaning down to kiss Kathryn’s forehead. “Pleasant dreams.” She rests with her back against the headboard and the PADD within arms reach. 

Kathryn hums happily and shifts herself over using instinct and her sense of touch rather than her eyes, laying with her head on Seven’s thigh. She drapes her arm over her girlfriend’s legs and curls her fingers around to the back of Seven’s knee, where she gently- and, she thinks, discretely- presses gently in a few different spots.

After a few pokes Seven furrows her brow. There’s really only one thing she can think of that Kathryn might be doing. “Kathryn…. are you attempting to locate my popliteal pulse?”

“Maybe,” she replies guiltily. As a science officer she was well-versed in many things, including human anatomy, but the lesser-known pulse point seems to be eluding her. 

Seven wishes Kathryn could just relax and be sure that she’s ok, but that seems tough for her right now. Rather than insisting she is fine or teasing Kathryn about it (that wouldn’t be fair, Seven reasons. This has clearly affected the Captain), Seven reaches down and takes her hand. “Here,” she says gently, guiding her lover’s fingertips to where she can feel Seven’s pulse. “Can you feel it?”

Kathryn shifts her fingers just a fraction then nods.

Seven’s hand moves to brush Kathryn’s hair back out of her face. “Good. Can you relax and rest now?”

“Mhmm...” Kathryn agrees. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Seven assures her. She rubs comforting circles over her strong, brave Captain’s back to soothe her to sleep, and without realising it starts to hum softly. 

Kathryn lets out a contented sigh. It’s actually quite pleasant hearing her girlfriend hum and, before long, she is fast asleep. 

True to her word, Seven is still there when Kathryn wakes. In fact, aside from picking up the PADD and tapping away on it quietly, it doesn’t appear she’s moved at all. She glances down and watches Kathryn’s eyes flutter open and take in her surroundings. “Feeling better?” she asks quietly.

Kathryn pauses to think about that- she hasn’t actually woken up in front of Seven before; the blonde would always be gone the mornings after they had had sex so she could regenerate before her shift. She’s not quite as alert as she would like to be when she first wakes up, and it puts her at a slight disadvantage. “Much,” she manages after a few seconds, disentangling her arms from Seven’s legs and sitting up. “How long was I asleep?” she asks, rubbing her eyes.

“Well, your shift is over…” Seven tells her by way of response. She pre-empts Kathryn’s self-flagellation. “But you needed it, Kathryn. It’s not healthy for you to be that sleep-deprived, nor is it safe.”

Kathryn knows Seven is right. She arches her back a little to stretch it, letting out a small groan of relief before she reaches up to attempt to make her hair more presentable.

“I prefer it untidy,” The taller woman tells her, much to Kathryn’s surprise.

“But I look so… disheveled,” Kathryn complains. 

“You look relaxed and like you’re off-duty,” Seven correct lightly. She tilts her head to the side. “It’s quite becoming.”

The older woman looks at Seven skeptically. 

“It feels… intimate,” Seven decides, playfully walking her fingertips up the inside of Kathryn’s thigh through her uniform pants, not getting past the halfway mark before she flattens her hand and rests it there. “Nobody else gets to see you like this. I like that.”

“You’re sweet,” Kathryn replies, resting her hand on top of Seven’s. “In my academy days, when we looked unkempt one of my instructors would say we looked like we had been dragged through a hedge backwards.”

Seven furrows her brow in confusion. “Is this something I should be prepared for? Does that happen frequently enough on Earth to make it an appropriate simile?” 

Kathryn laughs and shakes her head. “No, darling, it’s just a figure of speech.” She kisses Seven’s lips quickly and gestures to the PADD. “Did you work the whole time I was asleep?”

“Most of it.” Seven hands the device to Kathryn. “For you to review. I have recorded in written format as much detail as I can about the data files that were implanted to resemble memories. I didn’t access the files themselves- when I examined the scans you took more closely I realised that there are encrypted files there that I can’t access without activating them. I don’t have the ability to decrypt them, nor am I sure that I want to. They could be anything. I’d like them removed.”

Kathryn keeps her eyes on the PADD while Seven talks. This is complicated, and she would be lying if she said she completely understood. Part of her wants to ask for a better explanation so that she can understand Seven better. She makes a mental note to ask one day, but for now she isn’t sure how to react to the encrypted files, and they’re her focus; she isn’t happy about them, but she isn’t sure if she is angry, concerned, sad… It strikes her how badly Seven has been violated, but she keeps her face as neutral as she can for Seven’s sake. She needs to be strong. “I see.” She could strangle that repulsive little Ferengi with her bare hands. If she encounters him again she’s not convinced she won’t try.

“Interestingly, the encryption does not prevent me from deleting the data. During my next regeneration cycle I will remove anything added while I was on the planet’s surface.”

That sounds more positive, so Kathryn looks up. “How will that affect your actual memories?”

“It won’t,” Seven assures her. “My brain and its ability to acquire and retain information is still very much human. My ‘modifications’ are similar to a supplementary compartment which allows me to store and retrieve additional data beyond what I otherwise would have had.”

“So no lasting damage?” Kathryn wants to be 100% sure of that. Regardless of the risk of the encrypted files for her or the crew, she can’t risk any harm coming to Seven. 

“No lasting damage,” Seven confirms. “I doubt you’ll even noticed a difference. I’d like to review my notes when I complete the regeneration cycle, though. So I can remember their contents ‘normally’ in case I need to later.”

Kathryn understands the implication- in case they come across any of the people she has memories of. She nods. “I’ll read them while you’re regenerating.” It seems that all Kathryn had to do was go to sleep and leave her to her own devices for Seven to figure out the problem and a suitable solution. It’s quite possibly the easiest day she’s ever had at work- cuddling her naked girlfriend and then napping while everyone else does the work. Under normal circumstances she would feel guilty, but not today. “I need coffee,” she says, attempting to get up off the bed, only to be stopped by Seven’s gentle grasp around her wrist.

“Kathryn, you’ll need to sleep again in a few hours. If you add coffee to the nap you’ve just had you’ll never get any sleep tonight.” Kathryn pouts. “Decaf,” Seven compromises. 

“Half-caf,” Kathryn counters. Seven doesn’t look pleased, but the Captain assumes that releasing her wrist is a sign of approval and crosses to the replicator. Kathryn does appreciate Seven looking out for her. “Are you hungry? Or thirsty?” she asks while she’s at the replicator. 

“Thirsty.”

“Water?” Kathryn offers. She replicates a tall, cold glass when Seven agrees, taking both beverages back to the bed, but choosing to sit on the armchair near it rather than the mattress. She stretches her legs out so her feet are resting on the bed and looks at Seven, wiggling her toes a little to stretch her feet and try to rid her body of the last of the sleepy feeling she has. “While you’re in my quarters you don’t have to ask, or wait for me to offer. My replicator is your replicator.”

Seven drinks thirstily then nods. “Thank you. I didn’t want to disturb you while you were sleeping, though. You looked so peaceful.”

“I felt peaceful,” Kathryn confirms. She wraps both hands around the mug and sips. “I had the most lovely dream.”

Seven is familiar with the concept of dreams, but hasn’t experienced one herself since she left the collective. She finds them fascinating. “Would you feel comfortable elaborating?” 

“Of course,” Kathryn tells her with a smile. “Get comfortable,” she instructs, taking another sip of coffee to prepare herself. “Story time is about to begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten to a point where I had promised myself I wouldn't get-- posting the most recent chapter I have written without waiting to have at least one more drafted. I think the way this ended I can take the story in so many different directions that it's 'safe' to do so. I have a few ideas, but I'd like to know- what elements would YOU like included in Kathryn's story? I can't promise they'll be there, but a little inspiration can go a long way!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a lot longer than previous chapters. I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> I did get distracted partway through and start a new fic (plus I'm 'supposed' to be finishing my dissertation), which was partially inspired by the ideas some of you left in the comments; they encouraged me to start fleshing out an idea I had kicking around in my head. For those of you who are interested, 'Family Is the Best Gift of All' is Christmas-themed.

Seven places her empty glass on the nightstand and arranges herself more comfortably on Kathryn’s bed, shifting closer to the edge so she can be nearer to Kathryn, letting the other woman’s feet rest against her stomach and placing her hand on one of Kathryn’s ankles. “I’m ready,” she informs Kathryn.

Kathryn smiles and sips her coffee again, flexing her toes a little to ‘rub’ Seven’s stomach.

“We were on Voyager,” Kathryn starts. “And we managed to pick up an interesting phenomenon on long-range scanners.”

“What sort of phenomenon?” Seven asks, propping her head up with her arm.

“I don’t know,” Kathryn admits. “But we decided that it was interesting, and worth a closer inspection. There was a lot of debris in the area, though, so I called senior staff to my ready room, and I was sitting there with a cup of the best coffee I have ever had-“

“Who made the coffee?” Seven interrupts to ask. Perhaps that person can teach her how to make Kathryn coffee.

“I’m not sure. It was just there,” Kathryn tells her, ready to move on.

“Was it Neelix?”

“It just appeared,” Kathryn says with a shrug.

“Was it transported?” Seven presses.

“No. One minute my hand was empty, the next I was holding coffee,” Kathryn tells her patiently, amused by Seven’s interest in minutiae. She supposes she brought it on herself, mentioning the coffee, but it really WAS good coffee…

“It just appeared? Perhaps there was some sort of issue with the spacetime continuum. Did you conduct scans?”

Kathryn can’t help but laugh. “Seven, it’s a dream. Things don’t have to make sense. Sometimes there are jumps in time or location, and things that aren’t possible can happen.”

“And people find this enjoyable?”

“Think of it like a fairytale,” Kathryn encourages. “It’s just a story that plays in your head. It isn’t necessarily going to be logical or even believable.”

Seven raises an eyebrow. She doesn’t see the point, but given Kathryn clearly wants to share and is taking the time to explain things to her, she decides to keep her mouth shut about the inaccuracies and implausibilities. She should learn to make coffee, though. Proper coffee, not replicated coffee. She thinks Kathryn would like that.

Kathryn waits to see if she’s going to have further questions about the coffee before proceeding. “We discussed our options, and decided that it would be safest, given how dense the debris was, to take the Delta Flyer. I decided that I would go- Captain’s prerogative- and that you would be the best person to take with me.”

Seven narrows her eyes slightly, regarding Kathryn with suspicion. “You wished to have intercourse on the Delta Flyer.”

Kathryn laughs. “I thought you were the most appropriate person for the job… but also, I wanted to have sex on the Delta Flyer,” she admits. How Seven can see through her like that- even the dream version of her- is beyond Kathryn’s understanding.

Seven’s eyes widen now. “Kathryn Janeway, did you have an erotic dream about me?” she asks, pretending to be scandalised. 

Kathryn rolls her eyes and shakes her head with an amused grin. “Many,” she tells Seven. “But this wasn’t one of them. Now, may I continue?”

“That depends… will you tell me about the erotic dreams later?” Seven asks hopefully.

The older woman chuckles again. “If you let me finish my story I’ll tell you about every sex dream I’ve ever had.”

“Are there many?”

“Seven! Focus,” Kathryn laughs. She shifts her foot and uses it to stroke the outside of Seven’s thigh to make 100% sure that the younger woman knows she’s amused by Seven’s distraction, rather than annoyed.

Seven knows Kathryn isn’t really annoyed. She’s surprised at her own inability to concentrate on the story, but she attributes at least part of it to hormones. She has an intelligent, confident, sexy girlfriend, and although it hasn’t even been a week yet her body is missing Kathryn’s touch, and it’s making her a little… preoccupied. “Yes, Captain,” she agrees happily.

“Where was I?” she wonders. “Oh, right. The Delta Flyer. So, we prepared for our little exploration, and we were going to meet back up with Voyager an hour or two later.”

“That doesn’t leave much time for-“ Seven starts, catching Kathryn’s eyes narrowing at her, “collection and analysis of data,” she smirks.

“It doesn’t,” Kathryn agrees, quite content to pretend she doesn’t know what Seven was suggesting. “But, for whatever reason, that’s what we had decided we would do. A quick survey of the area, and then we would meet back up, analyse the data and see what our next move was. We could gather additional personnel who could conduct any special collection and analysis we needed. We had been gone for almost an hour when Voyager received a distress call. Whatever it was, it was so important that we decided they should go right away, rather than waiting for us to find somewhere safe to turn the Delta Flyer around and fly back to join them.”

Seven is starting to get invested in the story now and decides that she will save any questions she has for the end. She wonders if they will find out who made the distress call. And how long it would be until Voyager would be able to come back for them.

The Captain pauses, anticipating questions. When none arise, she continues. “So, Chakotay and the rest of the crew flew off in Voyager, and there we are, trying to navigate through what is becoming an increasingly dense field of rocks of some kind.” She leans forward and lowers her voice. “All of a sudden there is a shudder, and the rocks start to move unpredictably. One of them comes straight at the Delta Flyer, starboard side, and BANG!” she raises her voice on the last word, causing Seven to jump. Her voice speeds up then. “There’s a hull breach. It’s huge- the worst I’ve ever seen- and we both know that whatever these rocks are they are hazardous to the Flyer. We’re losing systems at an alarming rate- propulsion, down. Shields, gone. Weapons, non-functional. Primary life support, failing… everything is shutting down, one system after another. It’s a tough choice, but we decide that we’ll get propulsion back up before shields, so I work on getting the hull breach under control while you tackle how to get us moving again.”

Seven is hanging on Kathryn’s every word now. She hasn’t ever been this interested in fiction before. 

“Obviously, because you are a beautiful genius, it isn’t long before our propulsion systems are back up and running. I pilot, trying to navigate around the rocks, and you start working on restoring shields. Even if we get them back online, though, we know it isn’t safe for us to stay in the debris field. It’s not looking good.” Kathryn goes to sip her coffee and realises that, at some point, she has finished it. She sets the now-empty mug aside. Her voice is slower again when she resumes speaking. “All of a sudden, the debris starts to thin and there’s an M-class planet in front of us that had been hidden because of all of the interference around it.”

Seven listens on in rapt attention, her grip tightening slightly on Kathryn’s ankle as the tension grows. If they land on the planet, how will Voyager find them? They won’t know to look for them there if they can’t see it. And if they can’t pick up a whole planet, how will they pick up the Delta Flyer? It will just appear like they vanished into nothingness. But if they stay in the debris, it seems like when Voyager returns it will be a body recovery mission. They’re stuck between a rock and a hard place… or, more accurately, two hard rocks.

Kathryn is quite surprised that Seven hasn’t bombarded her with more questions, but is more than happy to continue unprompted. “We decide that at least we stand a chance on the planet. Surely Voyager will think to explore thoroughly, even if scans aren’t picking up on where we are. We don’t know how long they’ll be, so it’s far too risky to stay in the Delta Flyer. We manage to make it into the planet’s atmosphere, then land in a vast, green field. With the pressure of piloting gone, I look out the front of the Delta Flyer and I realise where we’ve landed.” Kathryn pauses for effect, and Seven can’t help herself this time.

“Where are we?” she asks. 

Kathryn’s face lights up. “It’s the farm I grew up on. The same house, same yard, same trees… Everything is the same, except for the fact that there are no life signs…. Don’t worry, though, it’s not a bad thing- straight away we somehow know that the planet is just uninhabited. It isn’t Earth because it doesn’t have the people, but apart from that it’s identical.”

“Fascinating…” Seven says softly to herself, finally releasing her tightened grip on Kathryn’s ankle. “Sorry…” she apologises sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Kathryn assures her. “I couldn’t wait to get out and show you around. I probably should have been upset that I couldn’t see my friends and family, but I was excited to be somewhere that I thought was home, and I was thrilled that I was going to get to show you around without the interruptions and distractions that other people would bring. We opened the door and stepped out, and the feel of the sun on my skin and the smells of home… Oh, Seven, I was so happy I could have cried.”  
Seven smiles at this. Although she’s sometimes scared about what things will be like when she arrives on Earth, seeing Kathryn’s happiness and excitement makes it hard for her to focus on the fear. “So… then what happened?” she asks curiously. 

Kathryn smiles. “Then it got really, really good.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are going to go back to coming in fast now. I've gotten over my little challenge with how I would move forward, and it seems to be flowing out of me again. 
> 
> Thanks so much to Eri2401 for all the comments in the past 24 hours. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Seven sits up on the edge of the bed, placing herself next to Kathryn’s feet. She’s too invested in the story being relayed from Kathryn’s dream to lay down. She has difficulty with it at the best of times, but when she can see how excited Kathryn is it’s even harder than normal. “What did our ‘fun’ on this Earth substitute look like?” she enquires.

“The first thing we did was walk towards the fence surrounding the house. It’s mid-thigh—high. A white picket fence, very traditional, with a small gate right in the centre of the front and a path that leads up to the front door. Just as I was about to open the gate to let us in, my old dog, Mollie, came barrelling out from the back yard to greet us. Have I told you much about Mollie?”

Seven shakes her head no. She doesn’t think she’s heard of Mollie at all, although she assumes it’s the dog that Kathryn has a photo of in her ready room.

“She is- or was, I’m not sure- an Irish Setter.” Kathryn doesn’t want to think about the ‘was’ part too deeply right now. She knows that the longer they are in the Delta Quadrant the less chance she has of seeing her beloved dog again. “I rescued her from the pound on Taris Seti IV. She’s this clever, rambunctious, cheeky thing with long, wavy auburn hair with gold highlights and a tongue that she can’t quite keep in her mouth and could probably lick you from across the room. When I left on Voyager she was a few weeks away from giving birth to her first litter of pups. They’d be all grown up now.”

“She sounds… cute?” Seven guesses. She isn’t really sure how to describe a dog. 

“You sound far from convinced,” Kathryn tells her with a smile. She isn’t offended- not everyone is a dog person.

Seven shrugs a little. “I’ve never actually ‘met’ a dog,” she admits. 

Kathryn’s jaw actually drops. “You’re joking.”

“I fail to see the humour in that statement,” Seven responds honestly.

“Oh, honey… When we get back to Earth, I am adopting the cutest, snuggliest puppy I can find for you as an engagement gift. You’ll love dogs. They’re affectionate, non-judgmental and full of unconditional love. And if you train them properly, they can be intelligent and even useful.”

Seven can’t help but smile at that, feeling less self-conscious now. “You’re very sure about this engagement, aren’t you?”

“Sweetheart, once we’re back on that big, blue marble I’ll be down on one knee the second I get you alone,” Kathryn tells her with conviction. “When you say yes you can come ring shopping with me to make sure I choose something you’ll like, because I intend for you to be wearing it for a very, very long time.”

Seven raises an eyebrow. “What’s to say _I_ won’t be the one proposing to _you_?”

Kathryn hesitates. “I… You’d mentioned it before, but I didn’t really consider that you might actually be the one who proposed,” she admits. 

“Why not?” Seven asks, genuinely curious.

“I honestly don’t know.” Kathryn frowns slightly and furrows her brow. “I can’t believe I just assumed. Did you particularly want it to be you who asked?”

“I thought I did, but now I’m not so sure.”

The Captain isn’t sure what to say other than “Oh.”

Seven senses the mood has shifted, which wasn’t her intention. She thinks for a moment. “You know, I think it _should_ be me,” she decides, the slight hint of a smirk appearing on her face. “If you get down on one knee it’s a long way for someone your age to have to get up from the ground.”

Kathryn’s eyes widen and she looks at Seven incredulously, picking up a cushion from behind her and tossing it at the younger (as she has just been reminded) woman as she laughs. “Not too old to beat you at Vortex.”

Seven dodges the cushion and grins, picking up Kathryn’s feet and depositing them on the soft little bundle. “I believe you were telling me about Earth,” she reminds her. 

The older of the two shakes her head. “Quite the change of tune once we start mentioning your terrible win rate, isn’t it?” she asks with a smug smile. She slides down in her chair a little further, getting more comfortable now that her feet are propped up. She could get used to this. “Where did I get up to?” She pauses. “Oh, right, Mollie came running out to greet us. Then I took you inside and gave you a tour of the house. I could show you pictures of my family, and what my bedroom looked like when I was growing up. The kitchen my mother and grandmother cooked in. And, occasionally, my father when he was home. Being in the kitchen worked out well, because it was the perfect place for me to be when I started introducing you to all of the incredible food and drink you’ve been missing out on. I know you are working on eating for pleasure, not just nutrition, and I can’t wait to introduce you to proper food when we get home. There are so many things I want you to try.”

“What did we start with?” Seven wonders out loud. “Oh, and is the dog allowed inside the house? Do animals typically remain outside?”

“Good questions,” Kathryn replies. “It depends on the house and the animal. Horses? No. Cows? Not a chance. Pigs? Definitely not. Having said that, there’s barns for those. But Mollie came in with us. She isn’t supposed to go upstairs, but she’s particularly fond of laying by the fire in the living room in the winter time. Given it was summer when we arrived in the dream, she would have been on the tiled floor just outside the kitchen door- my mother never liked her to go into the kitchen when we visited, she was always scared someone would trip over Mollie one day and she may get hurt.” Kathryn pauses and thinks. “As to your other question, we started with the food I have probably missed the most. Corn. From Earth. It’s divine, Seven. In fact, all food tastes better when it’s not replicated. But corn... you can boil or grill it, and you bite into a cob and the kernels burst under your teeth and fill your mouth. It’s juicy and sweet, and when it has butter on it there’s this saltiness that goes with it and somehow makes the sweetness more pronounced…” Kathryn is practically salivating at the mere thought of it. “We used to grow our own, and there was such a sense of satisfaction picking it and knowing that we had nurtured it from a seed into the food that we were eating… My parents both had other jobs, of course, but the farm was something of a hobby or an escape, and we grew a lot of our own food.”

“I don’t believe I have ever heard someone explaining food with such passion,” Seven tells her. It does encourage her to continue trying more food, even if it’s only replicated at the moment.

“Oooh, wait until we get to the next thing we tried, then,” Kathryn tells her. “I have no idea how we spent the rest of the afternoon, but day two? Watermelon,” Kathryn sighs wistfully. “We grew that, too. The name makes it sound like it would be bland, but it’s sugary and not like anything else I can describe. We would pick one and put it in a sack, then tie a rope around the sack and throw it down the well for a few hours to chill in the water there. When we pulled it back up a few hours later it would always be icy cold. That on a hot summer afternoon is as close to heaven as you can get. The sun beating down, and a whole swarm of one of those species of crickets that are awake during the day hidden in the trees and chirping loudly. I used to love the first truly hot day of the year so we could indulge. Every year without fail there would be a day when it was like someone had flicked a switch to change the temperature and I would get this feeling like ‘today is the day’… That probably sounds ridiculous,” she decides, brushing it off.

Seven shakes her head. “No, not at all. It sounds wonderful. I love seeing you light up about this, and the way you describe things it genuinely makes me want to try them.” She leans back a little and arches her back, stretching it where it is starting to grow stiff from sitting. “Tell me more about the farm.”

“I’m not sure where to begin,” Kathryn muses. She takes note of Seven’s discomfort and wonders if a massage later would be too much temptation. Giving an almost imperceptible shake of her head to clear it, she continues talking. “There was so much room. You could see all the way to the horizon, only instead of it being dark and empty like in space, there was lush green grass and vast blue sky and, in the fall, the autumn leaves would turn magnificent shades of gold and orange and red- first on the trees, then they’d form this coppery floor throughout the wooded area behind the house, where the trees stretched up with their bare branches like they were trying to touch the sky. Some were long and slim and elegant, and others looked crooked and gnarled, like the fingers on an elderly person who has spent their whole life working with their hands. Sometimes I would get on my bike and ride and ride until my thighs burned and my lungs thought they would burst. I wouldn’t see another living soul, but it didn’t feel lonely because there were living things everywhere- plants and animals of all sorts. Sheep, birds, cows, horses, insects... even the breeze felt like it was bringing life to the area. Oh, and Seven... _snow_! When you wake up in the morning and it has snowed overnight the whole world gets covered in this pristine blanket of white. It’s like everything you can see is perfect and untouched.” Absence certainly does make the heart grow fonder, and Kathryn is definitely romanticising the farm now. 

Seven can almost picture it, and she’s sure if it’s half as beautiful as Kathryn’s face is when she describes it, that she will love it. “I wish you could see how your eyes light up when you talk about Earth,” she says. “It makes me feel like there is a lot to look forward to.”

“There is,” Kathryn assures her. “I can’t imagine how nerve-wracking it must be for you, and I can’t promise it will be perfect, but I can tell you there will be parts of it that I know you’ll love, and you’ll have someone by your side to experience it with.”

Seven smiles a little at that. Sometimes she isn’t so sure. If she isn’t accepted on Earth, then what will happen to their relationship? She can’t drag Kathryn down with her, and she can’t expect her to leave and live away from the planet she clearly loves so much. She can’t focus on that now, though. There are unknowns, and all of the contingency planning in the universe won’t guarantee a successful transition, so she is resolved to learn about expectations and customs and then, as she has heard others say ‘wing it’. “What did we do in your dream when we weren’t eating?” she asks.

“Oh, so many things, Seven. We went on long hikes together with Mollie. Swam. Rode bicycles. Sat out on the porch swing to read books in the evenings while the breeze cooled us.” She glances at Seven and smiles shyly. “Made love.”

The taller woman can’t help but find Kathryn adorable for looking like she was feeling shy about that admission. She’s determined not to get sidetracked, though. She really does need to get her hormones under control. “How long were we there?”

“I don’t know. There wasn’t a clear timeline. We saw all four seasons, but I don’t know that we were necessarily there for a year. Sometimes it felt like the seasons would change for no apparent reason partway through a day, and while we had started the morning picking fruit or riding horses in the sun, by evening we may have been cuddling by the fire with hot drinks and talking about our plans for the future while snow fell silently outside.”

“That sounds relaxing… did Voyager come back for us, though?”

Kathryn shrugs. “I’m not sure. I woke up.”

Seven frowns. “How will we know if we were rescued? Not that it sounds like such a terrible place to be stranded. And how do we know if the humanitarian mission went according to plan? Or who Voyager was helping? Or what was causing the disturbance in the debris field, and what those rocks were?”

The older woman smiles apologetically. She doesn't know if she's ever heard Seven quite so desperate for resolution to something so 'trivial'. “We don’t, and we won’t. That’s how it goes with dreams sometimes, Seven,” she tells her. At times, though, the possibilities make for a more enjoyable experience, Kathryn thinks.

Seven sighs. “Very well,” she agrees. There isn’t much either of them can do about it. “I will create my own ending.”

“I’d like to hear it when you do,” Kathryn tells her. While Seven is fantastic at solving problems and thinking outside the box, she isn’t sure she has necessarily embraced creativity and imagination yet. Thinking about how the dream may have ended will be a good exercise for her, especially as her brain recuperates. 

Seven nods resolutely. “You will.”


	24. Chapter 24

“We should eat,” Kathryn says a short time later. They had spent half an hour or so discussing fairly superficial topics, and her stomach was beginning to rumble. “Are you hungry?”

Seven thinks about it then nods. “Yes.”

“What would you like?” the Captain asks, standing to walk to the replicator. She picks up her mug and Seven’s glass, not wanting to leave a mess.

“Nutritional supplement 14A.”

“Oh... Okay,” Kathryn agrees. She heads towards the door then to go to the replicator, turning back to glance at Seven. “Let’s eat at the table so I don’t end up with food in my bed.”

Seven can’t argue with that logic. She gets up off the bed and follows Kathryn out into the main living area. “You seem disappointed with my choice,” she notes hesitantly. 

Kathryn recycles the drinking vessels and replicates Seven’s nutritional supplement, along with a plate of her mother’s stew for herself. It’s hearty, warm comfort food, and exactly what she needs. The bowl is a little hot, and she uses a cloth napkin to pick it up to prevent herself from scolding her fingers. “Perhaps more surprised than disappointed,” she says, setting both bowls down on the table.

Seven thanks Kathryn quietly and takes a seat, waiting for Kathryn to start eating. She doesn’t touch her own meal. “Surprised,” she repeats, considering the meaning of the word in this context. Or, to be more accurate, the reason behind it. Seven knows the difference between surprise and disappointment, and she’s fairly sure there was more of the latter in Kathryn’s response.

Kathryn bites her bottom lip, clearly feeling like she has reacted inappropriately, and keeps her eyes trained on her bowl as she starts to eat. Things have been going well, and right now it feels like this is something that could very easily cause a shift in their carefully-crafted ‘peace’. She should probably get out ahead of it- she knows Seven will ask- but she can’t help but hope that Seven will just drop it and eat.

“Why were you disappointed?” Seven asks. No such luck, Kathryn. The younger woman still hasn’t touched her food, and it doesn’t appear she’s going to any time soon.

“I said it was surprise,” Kathryn reminds her quietly. 

“Your face said otherwise,” the younger woman argues. She hates disappointing Kathryn- when she first joined Voyager’s crew it happened far too often, and she still carries a lot of guilt about it.

“It’s none of my business what you eat and when,” Kathryn tells her. She hadn’t meant to _seem_ disappointed, even if she was.

“Then why are you judging it?” Seven asks. She’s feeling defensive now, and she isn’t 100% sure why.

Kathryn sets her spork down in her bowl with a sigh. “We’ve had a lovely evening. Do we have to ruin it?”

“I’m not ruining it. I’m not the one being ‘surprised’ about someone’s food choices.” Seven shouldn't care and shouldn't be letting it get under her skin, but she does and it is.

Kathryn takes a breath. She knows they’ve had a rough week or so, and there’s a lot of residual stress and sensitivity for both of them. Seven is clearly itching for an argument, but Kathryn doesn’t want things to get to that stage. Not only does she not have the energy, but she doesn’t enjoy fighting with Seven. She counts to ten in her head. “I might have been a little disappointed,” she admits. “But I’m not disappointed in _you_. I’m… I was a little upset that you chose a nutritional supplement over ‘normal’ food. It made me feel like the interest you showed in food in the dream I had, and when we were talking about Earth, wasn’t sincere. I know that’s irrational, and it’s none of my business. I didn’t mean to be judgmental, Seven. Honestly. It wasn’t about the choice, it was about what I thought the choice represented.” She hopes that her candour and sincerity will help defuse the situation.

Seven regards Kathryn carefully. Part of her is feeling indignant, but there’s another part of her that’s sad. What if she’s never ‘normal’ enough for Kathryn? She can’t really change that- she wouldn’t be being herself if she started ordering food to placate Kathryn, and deep down she knows that that’s not what Kathryn wants or expects of her. “What are you eating?” she asks after a short while. She knows exactly what Kathryn is eating, and she knows how the dish makes her feel.

Kathryn doesn’t expect a question as a response- particularly not on about her own choice of meal. She glances at the bowl then back at Seven. “Stew. I have the replicator programmed with my mother’s recipe. I’ve eaten this in front of you before.” She feels like she's being lured into a trap. Not a horrible trap, but the sort you'd have during a game of strategy. Where you're moving blindly following one set of tactics, thinking you know what your opponents move will be, and when you are absolutely positive they'll zig, they end up zagging.

“I know,” Seven tells her. “And why is it that you like it so much?” Another question to which Seven already has an answer.

The older woman sits back in her chair and sighs. “It’s been a tough few days,” she admits. “This is healthy, but it’s comforting and familiar. I feel like I nee—- OH,” she says, realisation hitting her. Zag. “Oh, Seven, I’m sorry,” Kathryn says, reaching out for her hand as the penny finally drops. “I got so caught up in wanting you to be excited about Earth and the things we could try there that I didn’t stop to think about the fact that after the past few days more adventure- even if it’s just in the form of food- is probably the last thing you need right now.” How could she be so dense?

Seven nods. She’s glad that Kathryn understands. “I know this isn't the food you enjoy, but I like it. I am familiar with the taste and the texture. I know that it is the correct size to leave me feeling satiated but not overly full. Often I am willing to try new foods, and even feel a sense of anticipation about them, but they can upset my stomach. I just wanted something… ‘normal’. For me.” Seven feels better getting it off her chest and out in the open. In part, it makes her feel more ‘different’ because her choice is not what Kathryn would have picked, but in another way it makes her feel more ‘normal’; she’s seeking comfort food, rather than thinking that taste and emotions are irrelevant. Sometimes she longs for the days when things were less complicated. 

“I’m sorry. I was making it about me, and it’s not,” the older woman concedes with a sigh. “You helped make sure I got enough sleep, you indulged me by listening to the story about my dream, you fixed the issue with what to do about the implanted memories… All day you’ve been taking care of my needs, when really it should have been the other way around, and all you asked for was a bowl of… Okay, I admit, I don’t know what it is, but a bowl of ‘Nutritional Supplement 14A’, and I took it as a personal attack.”

Seven sits silently for a moment. “You know I’m never going to be ‘normal’, don’t you? It’s important that you realise that, Kathryn," she tells her seriously. "Even if I can eat the same food as you can, and they somehow manage to remove all of my implants, my experiences will still mean I’m ‘different’. I haven’t met dogs or walked in a park or swam in the ocean. I didn’t really have a childhood, and I definitely didn’t have an adolescence or go to high school. I didn’t get to experience what it was like to move out of home and leave my parents, or to be self-sufficient in the same way that normal adults are, after accumulating skills as I grew up.” It’s said so plainly, it’s like Seven is telling her what she had for breakfast. They’re things she chooses not to dwell on, but she needs Kathryn to acknowledge what she’s getting herself into. It’s more than just a few weird pieces of metal on her face and body, some social faux pas and the ability to sleep standing upright.

Kathryn hasn’t really thought about any of that before. In the abstract, yes, but not the way Seven is describing it. She’s always thought about superficial things like ‘Seven hasn’t tried para cream’ or ‘I wonder what Seven will think of Bloomington?’. Logically she knows that Seven had a large portion of her life stolen from her, but when she lays it out like that Kathryn really sees the milestones and rites of passage that the younger woman never got to experience. The way Seven says it doesn’t make it seem like she wants to discuss it now, and Kathryn definitely needs time to process it properly before she attempts to broach the conversation herself. “I like your ‘differences’,” she assures her sincerely. “They make you who you are. Honestly, Seven, I wasn’t judging your choices. Not for the reasons you might have assumed. I really _am_ sorry.”

The younger woman, who had been ready for a disagreement, has calmed considerably. It was a small misunderstanding. They talked instead of both flying off the handlebars, and it has been resolved. No fight, no storming back to Cargo Bay 2… Or wherever she was meant to be regenerating now. One brief conversation and it was done without tears or sleepless nights. Easy. She wishes she had reacted like this last time she and Kathryn had had a miscommunication, but at least she’s learning now how to better react and cope.

Kathryn watches Seven quietly for a little while. When she makes no move to speak, Kathryn eventually breaks the silence. “Would it be okay if I… Could I try it? Please?” she requests timidly. It’s far from appealing in appearance, but she can’t expect Seven to try new things if she isn’t willing to meet her halfway and get to experience Seven’s world, too.

“You don’t have to,” Seven assures her. “I understand, Kathryn.”

“I want to,” the Captain replies. “Honestly, I’m a little nervous, but you face ‘new’ things every day, and you do it with such grace. I don’t want this to be a one-sided thing.” She sets her own stew aside now and rests her palms flat on the table. “I know we talk about you being ‘human’ again and the adjustments, but this isn’t all about ME trying to change YOU, Seven. I want to know you better, and part of that means experiencing things that you enjoy.” Seven’s face shows no signs of confusion, so she continues. “Being in a relationship means trying to find a middle ground and share things that will enrich both of our lives and make a new ‘normal’ for both of us. Things that reflect both of our histories, not just mine. So, if one of those things that's part of you is Nutritional Supplement 14A, then I want to try Nutritional Supplement 14A.”

Seven looks sceptical, but gently pushes the bowl towards Kathryn. Oddly, it had never occurred to her that Kathryn might be interested in understanding Seven’s ‘culture’- if one could call it that. She has always thought that she had to be the one to do all of the changing. Suddenly she feels nervous, and she wonders if this is how Kathryn feels when she asks Seven to try something she likes. She wants her to enjoy it. Her opinion is relevant.

Kathryn picks up the bowl with both hands and moves it closer to herself, leaning down to inhale the odd, bland-looking meal. It’s not as hot as the stew, and it smells… surprisingly appealing, actually. She sets the bowl down and picks up Seven’s spoon, dipping it into the dish and attempting to get a little of everything in one scoop. When she brings it to her lips, she actually makes a slightly surprised noise. “This is good!” she tells Seven after swallowing. It’s clear she wasn’t expecting it to be. She dips the spoon in again and tries a little more. “It tastes like turkey and mashed potato!”

The younger woman can’t help but smile, and for some reason she finds herself feeling proud. She was able to share something with Kathryn, and Kathryn seems to genuinely like it. This is something she hadn’t expected would EVER happen. “I’m glad you like it,” she says shyly. 

“I do,” she confirms. “It’s not my mother’s stew, but it’s good. Really good. And if you were having a bad day in the future- or if you weren't- and that’s what you wanted for dinner, I would happily eat it with you so we’re having the same meal.” Kathryn tries a little more, seemingly forgetting that it’s Seven’s meal and not her own. “I like it when we both eat the same thing at meal times. It feels more like we’re a couple having a meal at home that we’ve cooked.” Kathryn longs for that sense of domesticity with Seven.

“It never occurred to me that in a home people would eat the same dish as each other at a meal,” Seven admits. It probably should have, but it just never entered her mind. They always have choice with the replicators, and even in the mess hall. Even on his busiest days as ambassador or morale officer, Neelix manages at least two choices per meal for the crew. Interesting! “We could do that more often, if you would like,” Seven tells Kathryn. “Not tonight, but I could try to eat more of the food you enjoy so we can have the same dinner.”

Kathryn sets the spoon down in the bowl. The message clearly hasn’t quite sunk in for Seven yet. “Hey, this isn’t about just getting you to eat what I do,” she reminds her kindly. “We can discuss it. Negotiate, like we would if we were cooking at home. Some nights it might be my mother’s stew or my grandmother’s pot roast, and other nights maybe it’s… I don’t know? Nutritional Supplement 8C,” she says, pulling out a random number and letter, but clearly just using it for illustrative purposes. 

“Oh, no, Nutritional Supplement 8C is vile. Even when I disregarded taste as completely irrelevant I couldn’t finish that,” she tells Kathryn with a playful smile. “And it’s probably best if you do the cooking… Neelix tells me that the most basic cooking skill is boiling a pot of water, and I understand the principles- thermodynamics, kinetic energy and phase transitions, for example, but I have no practical experience. I suspect my efforts would be a fire hazard.”

Kathryn considers this, and can’t help but pick up the utensil in front of her and dip in for another spoonful. Gravy would take Nutritional Supplement 14A to the next level, she decides. “Would you like to learn how to cook?” she offers. All self-sufficient adults have to at some point in their lives- Seven’s just a little behind schedule. “Not just food like I would have, but dishes similar to your nutritional supplements?”

The fact that Kathryn has gone for yet another spoonful makes Seven more convinced that she actually is enjoying it, and eases her anxiety considerably. “I believe that would be a useful skill to acquire. Are you offering to teach me?” the taller woman asks.

“If you’d like to learn.”

Seven smiles and takes Kathryn’s stew. She’s tried it before, and although it’s not as comforting as Nutritional Supplement 14A, it does taste good, and she knows it won’t leave her feeling unwell like some foods do. Plus, it doesn’t appear she’ll be getting her own dinner back. She takes a mouthful, chews and swallows. “I would.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I've said it on 'Family is the Best Gift of All', Merry Christmas everyone! 
> 
> I'll be writing most of today (it's what we call 'Boxing Day' Down Under) and will be updating basically as soon as things are written, so if you're finding you're at a loose end because COVID ruined your Christmas plans, hopefully you'll at least have new fic to keep you occupied.

After dinner (stew for Seven, and Nutritional Supplement 14A for Kathryn) and their almost-fight, Seven bids a reluctant good night to Kathryn. They have agreed that without access to the computer she shouldn’t pose any form of security risk, and she’s about to regenerate to remove the implanted data anyway. She needs to make preparations to do that, so they decide she should stay in her quarters instead of the brig. 

Kathryn offered to help Seven make the necessary preparations, but this is a one-woman job, so she politely declines and heads to Cargo Bay 2, out of habit. Realising that her alcove is missing, she sighs quietly. She has her own quarters now.

She takes the second box of her parents’ logs- the last of her personal possessions in the cargo bay- and makes her way to her quarters. When she steps inside she feels like a stranger there. It certainly doesn’t feel like ‘her’ space. It’s dark, and quiet, and significantly more enclosed than what she’s used to. She places the logs in storage, where the first box is kept, and looks around the room. Perhaps she will feel better after a sonic shower. Thankfully she doesn’t need access to the computer for that.

Seven walks into her new bathroom and looks at where Kathryn had left her toiletries. She supposes she will have to determine the most efficient way to store them, but for now she goes to remove her biosuit to shower, sighing when she realises that her comm badge is missing. It must have come off in Kathryn’s quarters. Unwilling to go back now- Kathryn should be resting, and Seven isn’t on duty- she showers, washing her face and hair thoroughly. It does feel better to not smell like sickbay anymore. 

Seven steps out of the shower and towels-off before dressing again, leaving her hair loose to dry. Usually she would blow dry it so that she won’t be seen without it neatly done, but she supposes she can use her time more efficiently by skipping that step, given she is in her quarters alone. Her quarters. It seems strange, but she will adapt.

She decides to stand while she works, checking and double-checking to ensure that she is removing the correct data and not touching anything that ‘should’ be there. It’s deafeningly quiet, and she isn’t sure if this is going to work for her. She can’t even play music. At least when she’s regenerating she won’t know the difference. She glances around the room and decides to ‘explore’, opening draws that she’s sure will be empty, and poking in cupboards that are waiting to be filled with personal belongings. Not even three minutes later, she is finished and feels like she’s at a loose end again. Maybe she should sit. 

Seven crosses to the couch- it’s not dissimilar to Kathryn’s, although smaller in size. She considers the object and presses her hand into the seat cushion, testing its softness and springiness. Finding it to be as expected, she sits down, her back rigid and her feet flat on the floor. She rests her palms on her knees and glances around again, looking as awkward as she feels. Part of her is glad she doesn’t have her comm badge, so she can’t call Kathryn as a crutch to fill the silence and set her at ease. She needs to adapt on her own. Sometimes Kathryn may be on an away mission, or working a different shift, and Seven can’t exactly interrupt the Captain of a Starship ‘just because’. 

The blonde hums a little to fill the silence, drumming her fingers lightly on her knees and tapping feet- left, right, left, right. She wonders what other people do when they’re alone in their quarters at night. If she’s honest, she doesn’t even really know what Kathryn does when she’s alone in her quarters at night. She assumes the Captain reads, but she can’t say for sure, since once she’s there Kathryn is no longer alone and the Hawthorne Effect comes into play.

Seven checks the clock and glances around at the walls again, almost as if she’s expecting them to have changed. They haven’t. She sighs and wonders if it’s worth her while regenerating now and working early in the morning. Is she allowed to be back on duty? She supposes they’ll make a decision after she regenerates. She can work when she’s in the cargo bay- she has the right equipment there- but even if she was there instead of in her quarters, she doesn’t have the clearance she needs to use the computer anyway. Another glance at the clock and not even a minute has passed. This level of tedium is a form of torture, she’s sure. Even the book Kathryn replicated her is still in the brig. 

Seven decides she’ll regenerate now and have the doctor check her over in the morning. Then she can start her duty shift on time, if she’s given the all-clear. Kathryn won’t be able to have another day ‘problem solving’ with her, so if Seven can’t work she will be stuck sitting in the lonely silence of her quarters. She makes the final preparations for her regeneration cycle, and steps into her alcove. Her eyes close, and she’s out for the night.

Kathryn, meanwhile, has been in her own quarters. Feeling guilty about her lazy day, she started reading Seven’s notes about Be’Rab and the others as soon as the younger woman had left. She sighs quietly as she reads, wondering what this feels like for Seven. Does it feel the same as a ‘normal’ memory? Seven has an eidetic memory anyway, so surely there mustn’t be too much difference in terms of detail between the two. 

An hour or so in, Kathryn comes across something that makes her feel queasy. Someone, at some point, decided that Seven should have been ‘romantically involved’ with one fo the crooks that did this to her, and according to Seven’s notes, the file talks in great detail about their past. Wasn’t it sufficient that they just knew each other? Why did they have to cross that line, too? She tosses the PADD down on the couch next to her and decides she can’t stomach any more of it tonight. Those slimy, no-good… she sighs and tries to ignore it, but she knows this will be bothering her for a long time to come.

When Kathryn slips into bed she feels something poke her, and notices Seven’s badge between the sheets. Sighing, she considers taking it back now. Seven would want it, surely. But sufficient time has passed that hopefully Seven will now be regenerating. Maybe Kathryn can use it as an excuse to see her first thing in the morning. That sounds like a good idea to her; there couldn’t possibly be a better way to start the day than seeing her girlfriend. With that thought in mind, Kathryn rests the badge on her nightstand and quickly falls into a deep, blissful sleep.

When Seven of Nine’s regeneration cycle finishes a few hours later, she steps down out of the alcove and is pleased to note that although she remembers talking to Kathryn about there being data she was going to remove, she can’t access any of it, and therefore she must have been successful. She quickly thinks back to what she has been doing over the past 24 hours and ensures that she doesn’t have any gaps in her memory. Excellent. Unfortunately, she remembers the tedium from the night before and what it was like being stuck in her quarters alone with no source of entertainment. She won’t let that happen again. While she could visit the doctor for her check-up now, Seven does want to try to be comfortable in her quarters while she has the chance to do so without being interrupted- everyone is asleep, after all, and any interruption would ‘ruin’ the exercise. Without access to the computer or replicators, Seven decides to go to the brig to collect the book that she left there the day before.

The ex-drone makes her way through the corridors of the ship towards the brig, considering the optimal route to get there from her new ‘digs’, as Tom had called them. She’s just about to enter when a young Ensign she’s never met before pulls a phaser on her. 

“Stay right there!” he says, his voice faltering slightly.

Seven furrows her brow and turns to look at the Ensign. Her eyes fall to the phaser in his hands and she rolls her eyes. “Lower your weapon. I’m supposed to be out,” she tells him.

“Of course you’d say that,” he tells Seven. “B-back in the brig,” he instructs, waving his phaser in the direction he wants her to go.

Seven backs up a little, complying, but slowly. “You can check with the Captain,” she reasons with him.

“At this hour of the night? You think I’m going to wake the Captain?” 

“You should, yes,” Seven informs him, remaining calm. “I can’t do so myself, I don’t have my comm badge.”

“It was obviously confiscated,” the young Ensign decides. “In the cell. Now.”

Seven swallows hard and steps back into the cell. She isn’t going to attempt to fight him, he’s already got his phaser trained on her and his finger on the trigger, and even with her speed she couldn’t out-pace phaser fire and an overzealous security team member. He can’t be ‘new’, given how long they’ve been in the Delta Quadrant, so he should be experienced enough to not be afraid when he’s taking someone on one-on-one. It must be the Borg thing.

The Ensign makes quick work of putting the forcefield in place, lowering his phaser and holstering it again. He’s quite proud of himself, but also rattled. He’s sure he would have been in trouble for letting her just wander around, and he’s sure someone has told him that Seven still has her assimilation ‘tubes’, as he thinks they’re called.

“Ensign, if you won’t contact the Captain, please speak to Commander Chakotay or Tuvok,” she requests calmly, attempting to reason with him. This is just a misunderstanding, and she’ll be out in a few minutes. “I’m not meant to be here.”

“So they can tell me that I’ve woken them up in the middle of the night because I was tricked into it by a prisoner? I’m not stupid.”

‘Evidence would suggest otherwise…’ Seven thinks to herself. ‘At least he’ll stay here until morning when we can get this sorted.’ She takes a seat on the bench and picks up the book Kathryn had given her. The stories in it were better than she was expecting, although many had points that required her to suspend disbelief. Perhaps that would be good for her, though. “The Captain isn’t going to be happy about this,” she tells the young man calmly before she opens her book and begins to read.

The Ensign ignores her and, satisfied that Seven is contained, he makes a log entry and decides that he needs to complete his patrol. He checks the forcefield once more, then leaves the brig without a word, ignoring Seven’s voice as she requests for him to come back, leaving her with no means of communication and very much alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas updates continue. This one should come with a bit of a trigger warning for anyone who has anxiety/hallucinations, as well as potential spoilers for the Voyager episode "One". If you can't read it for either of those reasons, I'll put a summary of at the end of the chapter so you can continue with the story.

The next morning, Kathryn wakes at her normal time. She gets ready for the day, then goes to Seven’s quarters to see her and return the badge, thinking they may have time to enjoy breakfast together before Kathryn’s duty shift. When she arrives there and chimes to announce her arrival she finds there’s no answer. She frowns, wondering why Seven wouldn’t respond. She tries again and when there is still no response she turns to leave before she has a thought- what if something had happened to Seven while she was regenerating and attempting to remove the data? She chews her bottom lip. 

“Computer. Locate Seven of Nine,” Kathryn says out of habit. “Oh..” she says when she is told Seven of Nine is outside her quarters. Of course that’s where the computer thinks she is, Kathryn’s holding her comm badge. 

The Captain paces back and forth a few times, wondering what she is supposed to do here. She doesn’t want to invade Seven’s privacy, but she does have a genuine reason to be worried about her. She leans with her hand to the side of Seven’s door, considering the correct course of action before straightening up and letting herself in. She would rather risk angering Seven for invading her privacy than have her potentially injured on the other side of the door, alone.

“Seven?” she calls out as she steps through the door. She glances around the living area, then checks the bedroom and bathroom. No Seven. She sighs and pockets her girlfriend’s badge, deciding to continue the search. 

Knowing that Seven can’t do anything in astrometrics right now, Kathryn’s first stop is the mess hall. 

“Good morning, Captain!” Neelix greets her cheerfully. “Can I interest you in some breakfast this morning? It’s the most important meal of the day!”

Kathryn smiles and shakes her head, holding a hand up to gently reject the offer. “Not this morning, Neelix, but thank you. I’m actually looking for Seven.”

“Seven? I haven’t seen her since yesterday,” Neelix tells the Captain. “How about some coffee to go?”

“Thank you,” Kathryn agrees, waiting until he pours for her and hands her a travel mug. “If you happen to see Seven, let her know I’m looking for her, please?” she requests.

“Of course, Captain.” He hesitates, then hands her a replicated piece of fruit from the bowl. “For later,” he encourages. “In case you change your mind.”

Kathryn takes the replicated apple and rests her wrist on Neelix’s shoulder- not having a free hand to rest on him. “You’re worth your weight in dilithium,” she tells the morale officer before continuing on her search. She knows Seven wouldn’t usually volunteer for a checkup, but perhaps she needed one. Or wants to get back to work, which is the more likely of the two options. She smiles at the thought and makes a beeline for the sickbay.

“Please state the nature of the medical emergency,” the doctor says when he’s activated.

“No emergency,” Kathryn assures him. “Just looking for Seven.”

“As usual, Seven of Nine has avoided my expert care,” he says. “Perhaps you should give the apple to her- she’s the one who appears to be keen to keep the doctor away.” He grins, quite pleased with his ‘joke’.

Kathryn wants to roll her eyes, but rests the apple down on a control panel instead. “Why don’t you give it to her if you see her?” she suggests. “And let her know that I am looking for her and have her comm badge.”

“Aye, Captain,” the doctor agrees. “And please tell her that I am keen to see her, too. She really should have another check-up.”

“Yes, doctor,” Kathryn agrees to appease him as the sickbay doors close behind her. She sighs. She doesn’t have a clue where Seven could be. She tries engineering, in case she’s with B’Elanna, then Cargo Bay 2, both without success. She sips her coffee on the way to the bridge, genuinely out of ideas of where else to look. Everyone she passes she asks about Seven, and before long word has got around that the Captain wants to see her and half of the crew is keeping an eye out for her.

When Kathryn makes it to the bridge Chakotay greets her, and she nods a non-verbal hello, sitting in her chair. She slips her hand into her pocket, touching the badge. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chakotay asks.

“It’s Seven,” Kathryn tells him. “She lost her comm badge yesterday, and I can’t seem to locate her now.” She wonders if a ship-wide announcement is overkill. Could she get them to conduct a deck-by-deck search?

“She can’t have gotten too far,” he assures the Captain. “I’ll assemble a team and we’ll track her down.” He’s sure Kathryn must be worried but will be hesitant to make a fuss without evidence that she’s actually in some form of danger.

“Thank you,” Kathryn says gratefully, resting a hand on Chakotay’s forearm. “I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem at all,” the first officer agrees. He stands up and leaves the bridge, already making a mental list of who he’ll call on for assistance. He starts the search, splitting the team up, and checks back in with Kathryn every fifteen minutes. Even Chakotay has to admit he’s starting to become worried. 

“Captain,” Tuvok interrupts her silent brooding sometime later. “I am reviewing the security logs from last night. It appears that Seven of Nine is in the brig.”

Kathryn stands and whips around, looking at Tuvok. “On whose authority?” she asks. 

“Ensign Konicek,” he says. “He erroneously believed she was still to be detained.”

“Well, tell whoever’s down there with her to let her out,” Kathryn orders.

“Ensign Konicek’s duty shift ended three hours ago. There is no one assigned to the brig, Captain,” Tuvok replies. Given there isn’t meant to be anyone in there it would have been a waste of resources to have someone assigned to guard an empty room.

“How long has she been in there?” Kathryn asks. This isn’t just a mixup that meant Seven was mistakenly detained; she’s been alone for…  
“Five hours and thirteen minutes,” Tuvok tells Kathryn’s departing form.

Kathryn all-but runs to the brig. On the way there she tells the computer to remove the forcefield from all cells, giving Seven the opportunity to leave before she arrives. Her heart is pounding in her chest. She wonders if anyone would notice if she put a certain Ensign in an escape pod and launched him out the shuttle bay door. 

When Kathryn arrives at the brig Seven is still in her cell, sitting in the corner with her knees bent and legs hugged to her chest. Her eyes are visible over the top of her knees, but squeezed shut tightly, and Kathryn is sure she can hear the younger woman murmuring to herself, but she has no idea what she’s saying.

“Seven?” she asks gently, approaching her cautiously. She doesn’t want to startle her when she’s clearly upset.

Seven jumps a little and tries to scramble back further, but she’s already against the wall. “Stay away!” she tells the Captain. “You’re not real!” She’s been through this with hallucinations before when she was alone, and she knows better this time.

“Seven, it’s me. Yes, I am,” she assures her calmly. She can’t believe this is happening. Hasn’t Seven been through enough? She isn’t sure what she should do here- while she knows Seven found isolation distressing, she had no idea it was quite this bad, and certainly had no expectation that she would believe she was hallucinating. “It’s me. Kathryn,” she tells her softly. “I’m right here, and I promise you I’m real.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Seven says. She tries again to move backwards and, when she can’t, she scrambles to her feet instead.

Kathryn decides that advancing isn’t going to help Seven right now. Instead she backs away slowly, moving as far away from Seven as she possibly can until her own back is pressed against the opposite wall. She sits down on the floor and looks up at her girlfriend from across the room. “I’m real, Seven,” she promises. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I don’t believe you,” Seven tells Kathryn accusatorially. She points at her, and her hand is shaking. “You. You’re a hallucination. You are not real.”

Kathryn is really worried now. She wonders if she should call the doctor, but that may inflame the situation. “I am. Let me prove it to you,” she says. “Last night we had dinner together in my quarters. I tried a nutritional supplement and said it tasted like turkey and mashed potatoes.”

Seven shakes her head no. “I know that, and therefore a figment of my imagination would know that,” she counters.

Kathryn has to concede that Seven has a point there. Even in the middle of a crisis she’s logical. She thinks for a moment and then speaks. “I’m going to stand up very slowly,” she tells her. “I’m not going to move forward. When I’m up, I’m going to take my phaser and put it on the floor, okay?” she says calmly. When Seven doesn’t object she does exactly as she said, first standing slowly, then removing her phaser with her thumb and forefinger, resting it next to her feet. “You can see I’m unarmed, can’t you?”

Seven watches Kathryn and nods. Yes, Kathryn is clearly unarmed now.

“I’m going to tell you something that I know and you don’t,” she says calmly. “Then we are going to walk together to my quarters and you can verify it. If you didn’t know about it, but it’s the truth, then I must be real. Do you agree?”

Seven nods again, swallowing hard. 

“In the top drawer of my dresser in my quarters, there is an old, brown teddy bear with a faded yellow ribbon around its neck. It’s missing its left eye.”

Seven considers that. She definitely didn’t know it, and Kathryn is not the sort of person she thought would have a teddy bear with her, despite the fact she had mentioned replicating one for Seven the day before. The description is sufficiently specific that someone couldn’t have guessed it, so if the bear is there she will know that Kathryn is, as she says, real. “Lead the way,” she tells ‘maybe Kathryn’.

The Captain makes her way to the door, waiting for Seven to join her before she exits the brig and proceeds to the turbo lift. She considers talking to Seven, but she doesn’t want to risk upsetting her further. This is a serious issue, and they’re going to have to deal with it beyond just proving that she’s flesh and blood.

When they make it to Kathryn’s quarters, she gestures to the dresser. “Go ahead.”

Seven glances at Kathryn and then the drawer, then back at Kathryn. She approaches the drawer and slides it open. Sure enough, as promised, there is a worn, brown bear there with a faded yellow ribbon and a missing left eye. She turns and launches herself at Kathryn then, almost knocking her Captain over as she pulls her into the tightest hug of Kathryn’s life.

“It’s okay,” Kathryn whispers. “It’s okay, Seven. You’re okay,” she says reassuringly as she holds her closer. “My poor, poor Seven. You’ve had a hell of a week, haven’t you?” she soothes. 

“I thought I was imagining you,” Seven tells her girlfriend. “I thought that I wanted to see you so badly that my brain created you out of thin air.”

“I can assure you, I am very real,” she says. “And very squashed!” she manages to choke out as Seven tightens her grip again.

“Sorry!” Seven says, immediately loosening her grip on the smaller woman and stepping back. “Are you damaged?”

Kathryn catches her breath and smiles. “I’m fine,” she says. “Just a little more compact than I was a minute ago…. Are you okay?”

Seven thinks about it. “I am now.”

“Let’s get you some water,” she says. “Oh, and you should have this.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls Seven’s badge out, handing it to the younger woman. “Computer, reinstate Seven of Nine’s access privileges. Authorisation Code Janeway Omega Four.” With her badge or her computer access Seven could have avoided this situation, but without either she was helpless.

“Seven of Nine’s access reinstated,” the computer confirms. 

Kathryn walks over to the replicator then and replicates a glass of cold water for Seven. She carries the glass over and hands it to her girlfriend, who is starting to calm down now.

Seven takes the glass and drinks quickly. She hasn’t had anything to eat or drink in hours, and the agitated state she has been in is thirsty work. When she has finished the glass she takes a few deep breaths, letting herself relax.

“Can I touch you?” Kathryn asks, relieved when Seven grants permission. She wraps her arms around her and holds her gently. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m positive,” Seven tells her. It’s a lie, but she doesn’t want Kathryn to worry- she’s hidden the extent of her issue from her for this long, and there’s no reason to change it now. “You have a teddy bear,” she comments, changing the subject.

“Captain Cookie,” Kathryn tells her, blushing slightly. “My grandparents gave him to me when I was a child. I named him after Captain Cook. He was a naval Captain in the 1700s. An explorer.”

“You are a Starfleet Captain,” Seven reminds her.

Kathryn shrugs and gives Seven a shy smile. “I’m also human. I don’t cuddle him, but he’s a nice reminder of home and simpler times.”

Seven considers that then smiles. “That is… cute,” she decides.

“If you tell anyone I’ll deny it,” Kathryn tells her with a wink. 

“Nobody would believe me anyway,” the ex-drone points out, and Kathryn has to chuckle at that.

“True.” She raises up on tiptoes and kisses Seven’s forehead. “Let me tell Chakotay I’ve found you- we’ve had people looking all morning. Then I think we should head to sickbay, hmm?”

Seven wants to argue, but she knows she has to have a check-up anyway, and the doctor will probably want to hear all about the ‘incident’ in the brig, whether Seven wants to tell him or not. She sighs quietly before reluctantly agreeing. “I will comply.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for anyone who couldn't read it- Seven's been found. She was shaken but is OK. Kathryn's just going to take her to sickbay for the check-up she was meant to have for her concussion anyway. Seven now knows about Captain Cookie, the teddybear.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I hope 2021 sees us all safe, healthy, happy, and with at least a little more freedom than we've had. 
> 
> I took a little break to focus on my Christmas fic, 'Family Is The Best Gift of All' (if you haven't read it, it's cheesy, packed with family, and there's a little 'adult time' in there, too) and am back to focussing on 'Defining Parameters' now, which means updates should become more frequent. Enjoy!

When Kathryn arrives in sickbay with Seven in tow, the Doctor is incredibly happy to see them both. “The Captain and the disappearing woman!” he greets them cheerfully.

Kathryn closes her eyes briefly to stop herself saying something she shouldn’t. She’ll save that for Ensign Nitwit when he wakes up. “Doctor, Seven was wrongfully detained in the brig,” she informs him.

“Oh…” the Doctor replies, grimacing. “Apologies. I’m glad you’re out now, Seven.”

“As am I,” Seven replies dryly.

“Let’s get you up on the examination table for a checkup, shall we?” the hologram asks, keen to move on from his faux pas. He waits for Seven to sit up, ready to be examined, and notes with interest that Kathryn hasn’t left her side. “Any headaches?” he asks as he scans her.

Seven shakes her head no, forgetting that she should probably be sitting still for this.

“And the memory loss?” he enquires.

“There was memory loss?” Seven asks, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes.

“I see your sense of humour is intact,” he notes. “Any other symptoms? Nausea? Lethargy? Dizziness? Blurred vision?”

“Some mild nausea,” Seven admits.

“That’s to be expected. I wouldn’t worry too much about it,” the Doctor offers reassuringly. “From a medical standpoint, I can’t see any physical reason why you shouldn’t return to work,” he says. “I do think it would be advisable for you to rest for a few more days, though. It will allow your brain to heal more fully, and after the traumatic experiences of the past few days a little downtime is in order.”

“I’d rather return to my duties,” Seven requests hopefully. “The Captain doesn’t believe I pose an ongoing security risk.”

Kathryn looks at Seven. She’s torn here. Should she say something about what Seven went through in the brig, or leave Seven to make that decision herself? It’s really not her place to speak for Seven- she’s an adult, and far from not being able to advocate for herself. It seemed to her like Seven had a panic attack, and as far as Kathryn’s aware she may have been worried she was hallucinating, but she didn’t actually hallucinate. She decides it’s something they can discuss later, and Seven can raise it with the Doctor. Given it’s incredibly context-specific, Kathryn doesn’t see there being much chance of it occurring again soon- how many times can one person be erroneously incarcerated? 

The Doctor frowns. He knows that Seven is incredibly stubborn, and trying to force her to take the time off may backfire and result in her digging her heels in even more. “At least give it another twenty four hours,” the Doctor tries to reason with her. “Then, if all is well, I will happily sign off on you returning to duty.”

Seven fights the urge to sigh. If she argues the Doctor may put her on forced leave, and then what happens? Goodness knows how long she’ll have to sit around and do nothing. This seems like a fair compromise, and at least this way it appears she is making the decision herself— or can attempt to convince herself that she is. “Very well.”

Kathryn is relieved that Seven is taking the extra time, but keeps her comments to herself.

“I’ll see you first thing tomorrow morning,” the Doctor tells Seven. “In the meanwhile, why not go for a walk? Spend some time on the holodeck? Sample Mr. Neelix’s latest culinary delights.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I am sure those are all wonderful suggestions.” Seven slides off the examination table dejectedly and leaves sickbay, Kathryn following along close behind.

The older of the two women isn’t sure what to say now, and decides she will let Seven lead the conversation. She’s savvy enough to know that even if Seven didn’t make a fuss about it, she’s certainly not going to be happy about the additional time off work, particularly since Kathryn is going to have to return to her post.

“I should return to my quarters,” Seven says as they make their way towards the turbo lift. “And you to the bridge.”

Kathryn rests a hand on Seven’s shoulder as they walk. She wants to ask if she will be okay, but stops herself. Seven wouldn’t want to be babied, and regardless of where she is on the ship, Kathryn is only going to be a few minutes away. Her lips quirk in the hint of a smile at the thought- Seven’s quarters are very centrally located. Nothing could be more efficient or more ‘Seven’. “I know this is frustrating for you,” she eventually says. “Try to make the most of it, though? If you want to borrow a book or something please don’t hesitate to go into my quarters… I don’t want you to ask permission anymore, okay?” She’s hoping that by mentioning that now they can also clear up the dilemma Kathryn faced earlier in the day when she was unsure about whether or not she should enter Seven’s quarters to check on her. “Any time of the day or night. My door is always open for you.”

“Thank you,” Seven replies. She really is grateful, despite how crestfallen she is. By the time she waits 24 hours and then has another checkup that will be an extra whole day she misses from work. It’s not that she doesn’t think things can be done without her, it’s just that she enjoys her job and loathes the thought of more wasted time.

‘Well, that didn’t work,’ Kathryn thinks to herself. “I’ll see you later,” she says, squeezing Seven’s shoulder then removing her hand. She waits for Seven’s goodbye and then heads back to the bridge, contemplating how she’s going to deal with the Ensign who had locked Seven up.

“All squared away?” Chakotay asks when Kathryn returns to her seat next to him on the bridge. She looks concerned, and he can’t say he blames her. It wouldn’t be noticeable to most people, but given how long they’ve worked together, and how closely, he knows the signs. 

“She’ll be fine,” Kathryn assures Chakotay. “I’d like for you to liaise with Tuvok regarding an appropriate reprimand for Ensign Konicek.” Kathryn wants to believe she can be impartial, but ultimately when her relationship with Seven becomes public she doesn’t want there to be suggestions that she let her personal feelings cloud her professional judgment. 

Chakotay nods in understanding. “Aye, Captain. When can we expect Seven back on duty?”

“At least another 24 hours,” Kathryn replies.

“I bet she loved that,” Chakotay comments sarcastically.

“I’ve certainly seen her happier,” the Captain concedes. She doesn’t want to share too much about Seven’s mood, though, as it feels like an invasion of her privacy. She does wonder what her girlfriend will do with the time off; Seven isn’t exactly known for her enjoyment of recreational pursuits.

Seven decides to sit in the mess hall and read off a PADD while she has the time off. That way she is around people, which the Captain and Doctor would approve of, and people may assume she’s working rather than being a drain on the ship’s resources. As a member of the Borg, if she wasn’t working she wasn’t worth having around, and it’s a hard feeling to shake. She’s far more comfortable if she at least appears to be working.

“Seven! Welcome back!” Neelix greets her as she walks in. He’s heard that the Captain found her, so there’s no need to pass on a message. “Hungry?”

“I do not require nourishment at this time,” Seven informs him.

“Oh… Something to drink?” he offers.

Seven considers refusing, but then has an idea. “I do have one request,” she decides. “Would you be willing to teach me how to make coffee, please?” It would be nice to make it for Kathryn, rather than just replicate it.

“I didn’t know you drank coffee,” Neelix tells her. “Still, it’s always good to try new things! Follow me,” he encourages, leading the way to the galley. 

A short crash course in coffee making later, Seven has managed to burn both her tongue and her finger, with the latter developing a nasty blister very quickly. She’s surprised to find the throbbing, searing pain doesn’t fade, but lingers, almost as if she was still making contact with the hot metal she had scalded herself on. When Neelix suggests she go to sickbay Seven thanks him for the lesson and excuses herself, making a beeline for her quarters instead; she really can’t handle another trip to sickbay today, and the nanoprobes should address the burn when she next regenerates.

Kathryn makes sure she doesn’t leave the bridge immediately after her duty shift; she lingers to speak to Harry when he comes on for the night shift, and then retires to her ready room for a short time to catch up on a few reports she needs to complete. It’s not that she isn’t keen to see Seven, but she does need to work, and she doesn’t want to smother her. They are, after all, supposed to be taking things slow.

Roughly an hour after her shift finishes, Kathryn heads to her own quarters to shower and change before going to visit Seven. She chimes to be let in, then enters with a smile when Seven grants her permission. “How’s my favourite crew member this evening?” 

“Functioning within acceptable parameters. How was your shift?” Seven raises to greet Kathryn, standing awkwardly in front of her. Now that the desperation associated with Seven’s abduction and their reunion has died down she isn’t sure what the appropriate greeting is. A hug? A kiss on the cheek? Lips?

“Good…. Good,” Kathryn decides. She tries to get a read on what Seven might think is an appropriate greeting, but it’s clear the other woman is just as unsure as she is. She touches Seven’s forearm and offers her a small smile. 

“This is uncomfortable,” Seven says, voicing what they are both feeling. 

“It is,” Kathryn confirms. “I don’t know what’s appropriate right now. We didn’t really get the chance to discuss what slowing things down would involve.”

“No, we didn’t,” Seven agrees. 

“Is it okay if I kiss your cheek?” It seems like a reasonable starting point- even friends kiss on the cheek. 

“Lips?” Seven makes a counter-offer. 

Kathryn smiles at that and takes a gentle hold of Seven’s hand, leaning in and pressing her lips gently against the other woman’s. “Better.”

“Much,” Seven agrees. She feels tingly and warm when Kathryn kisses her, and it strikes her that any sort of physical contact with Kathryn is the most pleasant sort of unsettling she has ever experienced.

“I came to see if you would like to spend the evening with me,” Kathryn tells Seven. She brings the other woman’s hand up to kiss it, frowning when she sees the burn on her hand. “What happened here?” she asks. 

“Time with Neelix,” Seven explains, brushing it off. “I didn’t want to go to sickbay again. It will be fine in the morning.”

The older woman furrows her brow, examining the blistered skin more closely. “When we hurt ourselves as children my grandmother used to kiss it better,” she says. “I have a feeling that might hurt you, though.”

“It’s a superficial burn. Nothing to be concerned about,” the ex-drone attempts to reassure Kathryn.

“If you’re sure…” Kathryn says. She wants to wrap Seven up in cotton wool to keep her safe, but that would make Seven miserable, and it’s not realistic. Poor Seven has been in the wars lately. “Perhaps this is a bad time to suggest my plan for this evening, then.”

“What was your plan?” Seven asks. A distraction would be welcome, as would entertainment. And company.

“I thought that you and I could have some holodeck time,” Kathryn says. “We talked about you learning to cook, and I thought perhaps I could show you how to cook something and then we could enjoy a meal together. If you feel like eating.”

The taller of the two women offers Kathryn a genuine smile. “I’d like that,” she says sincerely.

“Yeah?” Kathryn asks hopefully. When Seven confirms, Kathryn steals a very quick kiss on the cheek. “Shall we, then?”

Seven’s cheeks colour slightly. “We shall.”


	28. Chapter 28

When they get to the the holodeck, Kathryn starts a program to give them a nice, homey kitchen to work in. It’s well-equipped, but not huge; just the right size for an amateur cook to be able to spread out a little, and has an informal dining area off to the side. There is a door that may lead to more of a ‘house’, but it’s closed and neither woman would be able to tell without opening it.

Seven steps inside and surveys the area. This is the closest thing she’s seen to a proper home since before she was assimilated, and she’s surprised to find that rather than feeling uncomfortable, she’s at ease. “This is nice,” she comments.

“It is,” Kathryn agrees. She crosses the room and unhooks two aprons from the side of the fridge. “Would you like…” she looks at the first one, reading the text on the front “‘Kiss the Cook’? Or…,” she holds up the second one to read, “‘If you think the cooking’s good, you should taste my-‘“ she stops and snorts. “Computer, delete aprons,” she says, turning sheepishly to Seven. “I wonder who the last person was to use this program.”

Seven leans against the kitchen counter and smiles at Kathryn. “What was the apron suggesting I try, Kathryn?” she smirks. It’s fun seeing Kathryn a little flustered.

“Nothing either of us have to offer,” Kathryn quips playfully. “So… Do you like fish?” she asks.

“I think so,” Seven says. She doesn’t need to know exactly what the apron says, it’s fun enough to have a little bit of banter with Kathryn and see the usually unflappable Captain squirm. 

“Okay… I thought we could try some baked salmon with vegetables. We only need to put the oven on, add some ingredients to flavour the fish and vegetables, and get comfortable using a knife to cut them up.” It should be quite achievable, and will hopefully give Seven the confidence and positive results that will be required to encourage further culinary pursuits.

“That sounds good,” the younger woman smiles. “Where do we start?”

“Well,” Kathryn says. “A good place is probably to preheat the oven.” She gives Seven directions on how to start it then, and set the correct temperature. It’s all digital, so it makes it very easy to know she’s got it on the right temperature. “Now, can you find the olive oil and the salt?” She thinks keeping the flavours simple will make them less likely to upset Seven’s stomach and be a little more appealing to her palette. 

“Computer, add-“

“Nuh uh,” Kathryn smiles, shaking her head. “Open the cupboards and have a look. Familiarise yourself with the layout; it’s part of the experience.”

Seven raises an eyebrow skeptically but complies, managing to locate salt and oil next to the stove while Kathryn removes a sheet pan from the oven before it gets warm. “What do we require next?”

“We’ll need the fish,” Kathryn says. “And a selection of vegetables. You’ll find some in the fridge, and the rest…” she peers into a basket on the end of the kitchen counter. “Appear to be here, which is somewhat unconventional, but at least we’ve found them.”

The taller of the two women makes her way to the refrigerator and opens the door. She locates some salmon fillets- thankfully easy to identify due to their colour, and surveys the other options. “Carrots and broccoli?” she suggests. When Kathryn confirms, Seven takes the ingredients and places them on the kitchen bench. 

Kathryn takes some cherry tomatoes, sweet potato and bell peppers and sets them down with the pile. “How does that look?” she asks Seven. “Is there anything there you don’t like?”

Seven shakes her head. “No. Those are all fine,” she agrees. 

“Good,” the Captain tells her. “Now…” she leans over and grabs a cutting board and a large knife, turning to retrieve a vegetable peeler from the top drawer. “Do you know how to use a vegetable peeler?”

Seven looks at the items in front of her. The cutting board clearly isn’t a vegetable peeler, and the knife is… a knife. The odd object in Kathryn’s hand must be a vegetable peeler. “No,” she replies honestly. She’s not dejected, she’s actually excited. This is nice- doing something with Kathryn and learning a new skill that she’ll be able to use later.

“It’s quite easy,” Kathryn assures her. She picks up a carrot to demonstrate. “You just run it over the skin like this, making sure you only get vegetable skin and not your own.” She offers the other woman a smile. “The first time I used one of these I was probably about four years old. Maybe a little older, but still young. I begged my grandmother to let me help, and she warned me that I’d cut myself, but I insisted so she relented.” Kathryn holds up her hand and uses a fingernail to indicate to a faint scar about a centimetre long on her finger. “Guess who was right?”

Seven pouts a little and takes Kathryn’s hand, remembering what Kathryn had said earlier about what her grandmother did when she injured herself. She presses a soft kiss to the scar. This earns her a smile from Kathryn, and Seven releases her hand. “Neelix taught me about ‘booboos’ today,” she says as she takes the vegetable peeler to have a try, being extra careful.

“There’s a phrase I never expected to hear coming out of your mouth,” Kathryn grins, watching Seven closely. She wonders now if this is how her grandmother felt- protective and concerned, but a tiny bit proud of her for trying. It appears there’s no reason to be worried, though, as Seven carefully moves the peeler to achieve the desired result.

“The word feels somewhat juvenile,” Seven admits. “But I find it pleasant. It is an appropriate way to describe a minor injury.”

“It just feels a little ‘cutesy’ for you,” Kathryn admits.

Seven doesn’t reply immediately, finishing peeling the carrot first and then setting it down. She wonders what Kathryn is trying to imply. “I appreciate cute things,” she says, finally bringing her eyes to meet Kathryn’s. “I didn’t always see their relevance, but I did notice them, and I am changing. I’m not a drone anymore.”

Kathryn frowns and reaches out to rest a hand on Seven’s arm, purely on instinct. “I know that,” she says, concerned. “I didn’t mean to imply that you were. You’re just usually a little more formal than that in your word choice.”

Seven shrugs a little. “Formal language doesn’t always convey what I’m feeling accurately. It can make me seem cold and detached.” She pauses, thinking about it. They have had this discussion before in relation to the word ‘copulate’. “If I don’t expand my vernacular, even if it means using less formal vocabulary, it makes it a lot harder for others to see past this…” she gestures vaguely at her cybernetics. “And see what’s in here.” She rests her hand over her heart.

Kathryn takes the hand that contains Seven’s remaining Borg components in one of her own, stroking it gently with the other. “You’re beautiful. Inside and out,” she tells her sincerely. She can see why Seven would care what others think, though. At least to an extent. She’s fought hard to be accepted among the crew, and they’re a lot more openminded than the people they’ll encounter when they get back to Earth.

“You don’t have to touch it,” Seven says, fighting the urge to withdraw her hand. 

“You’re right, I don’t,” Kathryn confirms. “I’m choosing to.” She trails her fingers over the implants, admiring their complexity. “I’m sure I’ve said this to you before, but I’ll say it again. I don’t like that you had to go through what you went through, Seven,” she says. “But I wouldn’t change a thing about you now. You’re perfect for me just as you are.” Kathryn pauses briefly, taking some time to consider the situation. “Does it make you uncomfortable when I touch your cybernetics? I’ve noticed you seldom touch me with this hand. It might be involved in a hug, or used if your other hand is busy, but you don’t…” she doesn’t know how to finish the sentence, but she knows there’s a difference in how Seven uses her hands.

Seven shakes her head. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable when you touch it. Perhaps a little, but not a lot. I don’t want you to be in a situation where you are uncomfortable with me touching you, though, so I try not to touch you with it too often,” she explains. She hopes that makes sense. “I don’t have the same sensation in that hand.” She averts her eyes and swallows a little before looking at Kathryn shyly. “When I touch you I want to be able to feel you with my skin, not with my implants. They enhance some textures, but that’s not how I want to experience you… Those fingers detect, measure and catalog. When I touch you I want to _feel_. Feel the heat radiating from your skin… The slight bump of a freckle or a small mole… soft, silky hair… warm, slick… other things,” she says, her eyes sparkling a little and her voice softening. She could go on, but describing Kathryn’s sex organs in further detail is probably not appropriate right now. “It’s like reading sheet music versus hearing a song. You can see what the notes are, and maybe have an idea of what it might sound like, but it doesn’t move you in the same way as when it’s actually played.”

Kathryn stares. She isn’t sure what sort of response she expected from Seven, but that certainly isn’t even close to it. She’s had people talk about her body before, passing comment on her physical appearance, but never about they way they experience it. The fact that Seven did so in such a poetic manner only makes it more impactful. “I’d really like to kiss you right now,” she tells her. “If that’s okay with you.”

Seven nods her consent, and feels Kathryn grip both hands, bringing them to rest on Kathryn’s cheeks. She holds them there gently, and Seven understands. Kathryn wants to be touched by her- not just with one hand. Her eyes search Kathryn’s face as the older woman leans in and presses her lips to Seven’s. She expected it to be firm or even forceful, but instead it’s soft and sweet- almost tentative. The ex-drone has one hand that can collect more data than she could ever process, another that experiences Kathryn viscerally with skin and pleasure-filled nerve endings, and lips that are more sensitive to the other woman’s attention than she would have ever imagined possible, but in that moment Seven can only feel one thing. Love.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter!

Kathryn could spend hours kissing Seven. She loves everything about the experience; the small noises of enjoyment Seven lets slip, the way their lips and bodies feel pressed against each other, the taste of her mouth, the way it makes her feel… She wonders if, as things speed up again between them, one of the steps along the way might be long, unhurried make-out sessions. It’s been years since she’s had any real interest in kissing just for the sake of kissing, but Kathryn loves just being close to Seven, even if it doesn’t lead to sex.

Seven opens her eyes when she breaks the kiss, lowering one of her hands to rest on the kitchen counter and steady herself. She’s kissed Kathryn before- countless times- but something about this kiss felt a little different. She’s almost lightheaded. She brings her other fingertips to her face, touching the spot that had just been so sweetly caressed by Kathryn’s lips. 

Kathryn looks at Seven, feeling a little shy now about the tenderness of the kiss and Seven’s reaction. Perhaps it was the wrong approach? “Was that okay?” she asks after a few seconds of silence, wanting to give Seven a chance to collect her thoughts. When Seven nods Kathryn cups one of her girlfriend’s cheeks and places a soft, lingering kiss to the other. “We should chop the vegetables,” Kathryn whispers. Seven makes a quiet sound that Kathryn takes as agreement, and she reluctantly lowers her hand from the younger woman’s cheek and steps back to give her space to move.

The ex-drone turns and picks up the knife, thinking about the size and shape that Neelix usually has for roasted vegetables, and attempts to mimic it. It would be easier if her mind wasn’t so clouded with emotions right now. She’s trying to process why that kiss felt so different to previous ones, and why her body is reacting the way it is to Kathryn’s. It’s far more than just lust. Yes, she wants her, but there’s something much, much deeper there- deeper than even Seven had realised. Thankfully, the mechanical task of cutting the vegetables, and the attention she needs to pay, help to ground her.

“That’s good,” Kathryn encourages, her voice still soft. She senses the shift between them, and her normal volume seems too loud, like it might shatter the intimacy of the moment between them. “Try like this,” she suggests. “You’ll be less likely to cut your fingers, and, when you get some practice under your belt, it will be quicker and more efficient.” She waits for Seven to hand her the knife, then slowly demonstrates the proper technique.

Seven watches closely, half-distracted by how much she wants to hold those hands in her own. When Kathryn returns the knife, Seven does her best to mimic the action the older woman had made with the blade.

“Like this,” Kathryn says. She steps in behind Seven and wraps her arms around her, placing a hand on each of her girlfriend’s and carefully guiding the knife. This would be easier if she was taller. “Curl your fingers in a little more?” she suggests with a squeeze to the hand holding the carrot. She waits for Seven to comply then smiles against her shoulder. “Perfect. Slow and smooth.”

Seven allows Kathryn to guide her hands and tries not to get distracted by the other woman’s warm body pressed against her back, nor her arms wrapped around her and the feel of her breath against her ear as she instructs her. ‘Focus, Seven,’ she tells herself. ‘Slow and smooth’. She notices that even after she has the motion correct, Kathryn doesn’t remove her arms or her hands, opting instead to leave them resting on Seven’s. “Did you really need to show me?” she asks Kathryn. “Or were you looking for an excuse to cuddle?”

“Hmm… Maybe a little of both,” the Captain hums, undeterred by being ‘caught’. “Is that okay?”

“Very much so,” Seven assures her, smiling as Kathryn removes her hands from Seven’s and wraps her arms around her midsection instead. The older woman rests her cheek against Seven’s back as she holds her close, stroking her stomach and ribs gently while Seven continues to chop, slowly and methodically. The vegetables take a little longer to cut than is strictly necessary, even for Seven, as she draws out the process to prolong their cuddle.

Eventually the two women manage to get their dinner in the oven and set the timer, having reluctantly pulled away from each other. “Drink?” the Captain offers as she opens the refrigerator and peers inside.

“I believe I saw some sparkling apple juice in there,” Seven says. She wouldn’t mind trying that. She knows she likes ‘normal’ apple juice, so sparkling might be novel.

Kathryn retrieves the bottle and decides she’ll join Seven with her drink choice, pouring a glass for each of them. 

“It seems like you had a good relationship with your grandmother,” the taller of the two women comments. This seems like a nice, light topic for pre-dinner conversation.

“I did,” Kathryn confirms as she hands Seven a glass. She sits on a stool at the kitchen island then and sips her drink thoughtfully. “She was… I don’t even know how to describe her. She wasn’t particularly outgoing and she didn’t like large crowds, but when you got her one on one and she was comfortable with you she was warm, and kind, and had a wicked sense of humour… Not unlike someone else I know,” she realises as she smiles at her companion. ‘Private’ Seven is very different to Seven in public, and yet both sides of her feel completely genuine to Kathryn.

Seven sips the drink and coughs a little. Good lord, why is it doing that in her mouth?! She swallows and pauses, considering how the bubbles made her tongue feel. Quite similar to the fizz of the champagne she had the evening she discovered that half a glass of synthehol and she was a mess. She tries a second sip, prepared this time, and discovers that it’s actually not bad. “Tell me more about her?” she encourages.

Kathryn hums. Where does she start? “You wouldn’t have thought it, but she was resilient,” she says, and it’s clear from her tone that Kathryn is talking about someone she truly admires. “She lost her husband when my mother was still young, but she kept it together. It didn’t matter what life threw at her, she always seemed to rise to the challenge. She was creative- she and Phoebe always had that in common, which sparked a little rivalry between us when we were children.”

“In what ways did she express her creativity?”

“She designed clothes and sewed. And she could knit,” Kathryn says, thinking back on it. “Her hands were riddled with arthritis, but that didn’t stop her. She baked, too, and took some beautiful holoimages. And she saw the world in a unique way. I liked that about her- I never quite knew what she was going to say.”

“She sounds special,” Seven says. She wishes she could have met Kathryn’s grandmother, and she still hopes to meet her mother and sister. One day. “I can tell from the way you talk about her that you must have loved her very much.”

Kathryn smiles. “She was easy to love. She was good with animals; it’s actually her who sparked my love of dogs. She mistrusted horses, but apart from that she liked all animals, and they liked her. She adored sheep.” Kathryn sips from her glass. “What about your grandparents. Do you remember them?”

“No, I don’t,” Seven admits. “I believe my parents’ obsession with the Borg may have put a strain on both of their relationships with their parents. There’s an old holoimage of me as an infant with them in with my parents’ logs, but that’s the only proof I have that I ever met them.” Seven is used to the bubbles now, and drinks freely. She likes how they feel on her tongue. “In many ways, I’m glad you encouraged me to read their logs.”

Kathryn isn’t sure how to respond to this. It’s certainly not time for an ‘I’m usually right’, and she also doesn’t want to dwell on the thing with Seven’s grandparents since she doesn’t appear to have any real knowledge of them or feelings towards them. “Are you telling me that here, as we speak, on this ship, there is a holoimage of you as a baby?” she asks. She HAS to see baby Seven.

“Yes,” Seven replies, narrowing her eyes. She doesn’t understand why Kathryn seems excited about this. “Why?”

“May I see it, please?” she requests hopefully. 

“I suppose I could arrange for you to see it one day,” Seven agrees. “Although I don’t understand why you would want to.”

“Because I like you, and I want to see how adorable you were as a baby,” Kathryn explains.

Seven furrows her brow. “Is this a common desire among humans?”

The Captain shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s not uncommon.”

Seven’s face says ‘if you say so’, even though her mouth doesn’t. “Then one day I will show you,” she replies. She wonders what sort of feeling this would elicit in a partner. What is the purpose and desired outcome? She’s certainly a different person now.

“I look forward to it,” Kathryn replies. She pauses with her glass halfway to her mouth as a new thought suddenly hits her. Yes, she wants to see cute baby Seven, but there’s another reason she wants to see the holoimage, and it's caught her completely by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't quite the direction I was originally going to take this, but I hope you liked it anyway :) Thanks, as usual, for the awesome feedback.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning- mentions Seven's issues with isolation and hallucinations again.
> 
> I finally watched the last episode of Voyager today, after having put it off for years. I watched the show over a decade ago, but stopped before the final season because I hate not having any episodes left of a show I love. I started re-watching Voyager during 2020, which is what got me writing. It's bittersweet, seeing the end. I'm torn now- as much as I want to see more Seven, do I really want to watch Picard and potentially have it colour the way I approach things with how I write Kathryn and Seven's life back on Earth? Decisions, decisions...

Seven notices the change in Kathryn’s demeanour and furrows her brow. “Is everything alright?” she asks, concerned.

“Everything is wonderful,” Kathryn tells her with a reassuring smile. “I’m glad we’re spending this time together, getting to know each other better.”

“As am I.” Seven looks up as she hears a noise. “Should I assume that is means our dinner is ready?” she asks. When Kathryn nods, Seven stands up and peers through the glass on the oven door. “It looks like it’s cooked…” 

“That’s a good start,” Kathryn says, sliding off the stool and joining Seven peering through the glass. “I’d say that’s ready. Would you like to be the one who takes it out?”

“You’re going to trust me to not burn myself again?” 

“I am,” Kathryn confirms. “I’ve been meaning to ask, though. What, specifically, happened?”

Seven gets the oven mitts and opens the oven door, carefully removing the tray with their dinner on it. It looks and smells surprisingly good, and she has to admit that she feels quite accomplished, even though she knows it was a ‘simple’ meal. “I was in the kitchen with Neelix,” she says.

Kathryn retrieves plates and cutlery for them, but leaves Seven to transfer the food onto the plates for them. “And then?” she prompts.

“And then I burned my finger,” Seven states plainly.

“How?” Kathryn asks. She picks up both glasses and takes them to the table, setting them down and then returning for her plate and cutlery. “Did he beat me to teaching you to cook?”

“No. This is my first cooking lesson,” Seven assures Kathryn. She takes her own plate and cutlery to the table and sits down opposite her Captain. “Kathryn, are you... jealous?” she asks, furrowing her brow. It’s obvious that Kathryn wouldn’t think Neelix was vying for Seven’s affections, but it’s not inconceivable that she may be a little upset if Seven had done something with him that she was meant to do with Kathryn.

“Me? Jealous?” Kathryn's tone is supposed to convey that it's a ridiculous notion, but does so poorly.

The younger woman leans over and kisses Kathryn’s cheek. “I promise you Neelix did not teach me to cook. You had already offered to teach me. I wouldn't go behind your back,” she assures her. She doesn’t want to spoil the surprise, but she also doesn’t want to upset Kathryn by avoiding her question. “I was preparing a hot beverage, and it was hotter than I anticipated,” she explains. She picks up her knife and fork and tries the fish.

“Okay. I’m sorry you hurt yourself,” Kathryn says, dropping it. She waits patiently for her girlfriend to try her dinner; she’s sure the meal has turned out fine, but whether Seven likes it or not is another story entirely.

“It’s good,” Seven says with a genuine smile. She waits for Kathryn to try it and agree before moving the conversation forward. “How was your day? After we went to sickbay,” she clarifies.

“Uneventful,” Kathryn admits. “I asked Chakotay to work with Tuvok to reprimand the Ensign who put you in the brig. I don’t want anyone to be able to claim I was too hard on him because of my feelings for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Seven apologises, looking down.

“Why? You have nothing to be sorry for,” Kathryn replies, genuinely confused.

The taller of the two frowns slightly. “I’m making your work more difficult.”

“Perhaps,” Kathryn agrees. “But you’re making my _life_ better. There’s nothing for you to be sorry for. Discipline doesn’t always have to come from the Captain- it’s at my discretion, and this is what I believe is the correct course of action.”

“Okay,” Seven relents. The fact that she makes Kathryn's life better makes her heart skip a beat. She keeps eating her dinner, trying the different elements one at a time so she can see how each tastes on its own. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked about what happened when you found me,” she admits.

Kathryn sets her knife and fork down and wipes her mouth with her napkin. “I didn’t think you’d want to talk about it, and I didn’t want to pressure you,” she admits. “When you didn’t mention it to the doctor I was worried, but it’s hard to know how involved I should be…. Would you _like_ to talk about it?”

“If you are asking if I would enjoy it, the answer is no,” Seven admits. “But I believe you have a right to an explanation- if not as my Captain, than as my Kathryn.”

If they weren’t having such a serious conversation Kathryn might chuckle at Seven’s choice of label for her. Not partner or girlfriend, but ‘Kathryn’. “You don’t owe me anything, Seven,” Kathryn assures her. “But I would be lying if I said I wasn’t concerned, and I’d like to be here for you, if you’ll let me.”

It’s Seven’s turn to put her cutlery down now. She can’t talk and eat if Kathryn isn’t eating. It just doesn’t feel right. She takes a moment to consider how to start. “As you know, when you were in stasis there was a problem with the Doctor and he was unable to accompany me around most of the ship.” When Kathryn nods, Seven continues. “And you know that I struggled with forced isolation.”

Kathryn is well aware of the issue, and she’s attempted to be a sensitive to it as possible, particularly in the past 48 hours. “The situation you were in would be enough to cause problems for anyone, Seven,” Kathryn assures her. “Never mind someone who has already had to adjust from having a whole collective of voices in her head. Humans aren’t meant to be alone like that. And the pressure of what you were being asked to do…” she trails off, not wanting to prevent Seven from speaking.

“I experienced,” Seven pauses and tenses her jaw a little, the way she often does when she’s reluctant to say something. “Hallucinations,” she admits. “Towards the end of that time period. The Doctor is aware, and assures me that they shouldn’t be an issue again.”

“But today you thought they had come back?” Kathryn asks gently.

Seven nods. “I was relieved to see you. So much so that I thought perhaps my brain had just willed itself to see you, even though you weren’t there.”

“That must have been terrifying,” Kathryn says sympathetically, reaching out to rest her hand on Seven’s. She wishes the younger woman would look at her. See that she’s here for her and isn’t going to run.

“It was unpleasant,” Seven admits. “And yes, I was scared.” She doesn’t like admitting fear to people, but she wants to try to let Kathryn in. She’s serious about this relationship, and that means she’s going to have to drop the facade sometimes. Maybe not every time, especially to begin with, but she needs to give a little.

“But you didn’t hallucinate,” Kathryn reassures her. “I was really there.” When Seven nods, Kathryn offers her a small, reassuring smile. “I can understand why you may have been concerned,” she says. “I suspect I would have been, too.”

“You aren’t going to force me to take additional medical leave?” Seven asks, surprised, finally raising her gaze to look at Kathryn.

“For having a human reaction to a situation? Of course not,” Kathryn tells her. “I’d still like you to talk to the Doctor about it, just so he’s aware, but I don’t believe that fear of potentially hallucinating is grounds for time off… Unless you want it to be.”

“No, I don’t,” Seven says quickly. She wants to be working. She doesn’t want to sit around all day and wait for Kathryn to finish her shift and hopefully have time to spend with her.

“So, to be clear- you did not hallucinate, you were only concerned that you may have? And your issue with isolation is only when it’s forced?” Kathryn checks. When Seven nods she picks up her knife and fork and continues to eat. “From a duty perspective that doesn’t give me major cause for concern.”

“Thank you,” Seven says, starting to eat again now that she’s seen Kathryn has relaxed enough to do so. She feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders now that she’s been open with Kathryn about it. “I’m glad we talked about it,” Seven says. “It feels pleasant to share things with you, despite my initial concerns about how you might react.”

“And I like you sharing them with me,” Kathryn tells her. “I’m glad you decided to trust me.” She pauses to have some more of her meal- Seven really has done a good job- chewing and swallowing before she speaks again. “On a similar topic, I had a small issue this morning,” she admits.

“Other than my unscheduled disappearance and subsequent emotional distress?” Seven asks, attempting to lighten the mood at least somewhat.

Kathryn smiles. “Related to that,” she clarifies. “When I went to your quarters and you didn’t respond, I was concerned that you may have been injured. I wanted to check on you, but I didn’t know whether or not it was appropriate for me to enter without you inviting me in.” Telling Seven she had access to the Captain’s quarters hadn’t yielded the result she was hoping for earlier in the day- she’s not looking for a ‘yes’ necessarily, just an answer one way or another so she knows what to do if- god forbid- she is ever in that situation again. She’s hoping this time Seven will get the hint.

“You may enter whenever you wish. You don’t need my permission each time,” Seven tells Kathryn. “The worst you’ll encounter would be me in the shower.”

“If that’s the worst I’d love to hear about the best,” Kathryn says with a wink.

Seven smirks and shakes her head at Kathryn’s response. “I should have extended the invitation to you earlier, when you told me I could enter your quarters. I wasn’t in the best of moods when we left sickbay.”

“Well, you’ve done it now. Thank you,” Kathryn says. She feels like this is a big step for them. 

After dinner, Seven volunteers to clear the table. It isn’t a big deal- she’s only going to recycle their dirty dishes. She can feel Kathryn’s eyes on her as she moves about the kitchen, tidying things away even though the holoprogram would reset if they asked it to, and she could have saved herself the steps. It feels more domestic this way. When things are cleared away she leans on the kitchen island. “I have a question.”

“Well, I hope I have an answer,” Kathryn replies, intrigued. She doesn’t think Seven has ever led with that phrase before.

“You usually drink replicated coffee, or percolated coffee from Neelix,” she comments. “But if you could choose which sort of coffee you would prefer to drink, and there were more options than those two, what would it be?”

Kathryn leans back in her chair and regards Seven, somewhat surprised. She never knows what the other woman is going to say. Even when she's surprised like this it's remarkable how self-assured and confident she appears. “Espresso,” the Captain decides. “Or ristretto. It depends on the beans and the barista. Why do you ask?” 

“Curiosity,” Seven replies plainly, straightening up. She walks over to the replicator and uses the buttons rather than voice commands to replicate some beans appropriate for an espresso, then crosses to the kitchen and places them in the grinder. ‘Espresso… fine grind, 9-10 bars of pressure,’ Seven recalls silently. Thankfully no milk for her to burn herself on. She measures the grinds, weighing them to ensure she has the correct amount according to her research, then tamps them and sets it up in the machine, letting it run through.

Kathryn watches on in mild fascination. When did Seven learn to make coffee? It takes her a second or two longer to realise than she would like to admit, but she reaches the conclusion that that is what Seven was doing when she burned her finger earlier in the day.

Seven approaches the Captain and hands her a coffee cup on a saucer, a fresh shot of coffee steaming in the white vessel.

“Seven… You learned to make coffee for me?” Kathryn asks. “That’s so sweet.”

Seven smiles bashfully and takes a seat at the table again. “I’m afraid I’m rather inexperienced. I hope it isn’t awful.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” Kathryn tells her reassuringly. She picks up the cup and inhales through her nose, sniffing the coffee before taking a sip. “It’s good,” she tells her girlfriend. “Thank you, Seven.”

“You’re welcome,” Seven replies. She can handle ‘good’ for a first solo attempt. She will work up to improving it. For now, she’s happy that Kathryn seems pleased.

“This is a nice way to end our meal,” Kathryn comments, holding the cup close to her face to enjoy the aroma while she looks at her dinner companion. 

“I hope it doesn’t mean an end to our evening, too,” Seven admits hopefully.

“I can’t see why it should,” Kathryn says, taking another sip of her coffee. “I’m enjoying this. I certainly don’t want to return to my quarters yet.”

Seven offers the older woman a shy but relieved smile. “I’m glad. Neither do I.”


	31. Chapter 31

“What’s school like?” Seven asks, content to sit patiently and wait for Kathryn to enjoy her coffee.

“What do you mean?” the Captain asks, clearly confused.

“School. My parents homeschooled me, and then I was assimilated. I don’t know what it’s like,” Seven explains.

“Oh,” Kathryn says. “Well…” she pauses to think about this, sipping her coffee. “Everyone’s experience is a little different. The first few years you learn basics- colouring, counting, spelling, simple arithmetic, but mostly social skills, on reflection. You learn how to share and play nicely with others, how to regulate your emotions- to an extent- and concentrate.”

“You learn how to play at school?” Seven enquires. She hadn’t expected that.

“Well… yes. Not explicitly, but through experience and interaction with other children. There’s negotiation, conflict resolution, compromise… of course you don’t realise it at the time,” she admits. “Then, as you get older the work becomes more difficult and specialised. Socially it’s not awfully different from Voyager- there are cliques, and people tend to associate with others like them. There’s always a few people who prefer to keep to themselves. There’s less hormonal outbursts here, though, and less bullying. Not that that was a major issue when I went to school.”

“What is it like learning in a classroom?” She’s full of questions. She doesn’t know what made her think of it, but now that it’s on her mind she realises how little she knows about it.

“It’s not entirely different from being in a meeting,” the older woman says. “Someone talks, you listen and ask questions to help you understand. Ideally you’ve prepared yourself before class so that you’re somewhat familiar with the subject matter and can be filling in gaps rather than learning it for the first time in the classroom. That’s seldom the case in high school, though, and not much more common among people who pursue higher education.”

“Why would students not come prepared?” Seven wonders, genuinely curious. 

“Teenagers and young adults tend to lack impulse control and self-discipline,” Kathryn explains. “They would rather be doing other things. Pursuing hobbies or socialising, usually. It’s normal. There will always be some who do it, though, and they tend to find learning easier.”

“Did you lack impulse control?” It’s difficult to picture what Kathryn may have been like at that age, and she’s so studious now that the idea of her being anything other than the disciplined Starfleet Captain she has come to know is somewhat foreign.

Kathryn smiles and finishes her coffee, sitting her cup back on the saucer. “My grades were good,” she tells Seven. She leaves out the fact that that was thanks, for the most part, to natural intelligence rather than hard work. At least until she entered the academy. “But I was far from a model student.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Seven tells her. She’s not accusing Kathryn of lying, she’s just surprised.

“I got bored easily, and went through a phase where I resented authority. That could make me somewhat challenging to have in a classroom, particularly when I was able to cajole others into joining me. It was harmless, though- reprogramming the computer to alter its voice, changing the language on PADDs so they were all in Klingon… juvenile antics. Once we filled the biology lab with tribbles.”

Seven smiles at the last one. She believes they can be quite cute, but incredibly fertile little creatures. “It’s odd, thinking of you like that.”

“We all change as we mature,” Kathryn says with a small shrug. “I still enjoy having fun and playing little pranks, but it’s not appropriate on Voyager, so I behave myself.”

The ex-drone furrows her brow slightly. “It must be difficult suppressing who you are.”

Kathryn shrugs. “No more difficult than it is for you, I would imagine. We all have our masks that we wear. Nobody on board knows that under your task-oriented, logic-governed exterior you’re incredibly sweet, and you have a vulnerable side that makes me-“ she stops herself. She almost says it, but manages to catch her in time. “It’s endearing. Do you find it challenging, keeping those two sides of yourself separate?”

Seven shakes her head. “No,” she admits. “For a long time I thought that those ‘personal’ sides of myself were irrelevant, so I had no desire to express them. As I got to know myself better and realised that there was more to me than what I had deemed relevant I had already cultivated that persona. That is who I am when I am at work.”

“Exactly,” Kathryn agrees. “And then you finish your shift, and you can leave ‘professional’ Seven in the astrometrics lab or engineering or wherever you were, and just be Seven. Those two sides of you are no more or less ‘authentic’ than the other, they’re just how you feel comfortable acting in different contexts.”

Seven considers that. Kathryn is right- it’s not really any different to how the Captain is, and that duplicity is something Seven had noticed earlier on in their relationship; Kathryn off duty is more than just the Captain that everyone gets to know. “Why do you think people do that?” she wonders out loud.

Kathryn pauses to think again. Seven’s questions aren’t easy to answer at the moment, but she doesn’t mind. “For me it’s to keep some distance between myself and the crew. I want them to see me as serious so they feel they can trust me to make big decisions. I need to come across as approachable, but I can’t be everyone’s best friend. Command means sometimes making unpopular decisions, or having to reprimand people. It’s difficult to do that when you’ve allowed them to see too much of yourself, or to get too close.”

“I thought that you wanted us to be close,” Seven says quietly. She wants that with Kathryn. In fact, the more she gets to know her, the more Seven realises that she doesn’t just want it, she needs it.

“I do,” Kathryn assures the younger woman, shifting her chair closer to Seven’s and resting a hand on her knee. “I can’t keep everyone at arm’s distance. I’ve done it for far longer than was healthy, and goodness knows how much longer I may have held out if you hadn’t come along, but I can’t ignore how you make me feel, nor do I want to. If it causes problems, then so be it. You’re worth it.”

Seven ducks her head, feeling shy all of a sudden. With her face still lowered she manages to drag her eyes up to look at Kathryn. “I’m glad you think so.” She wants to ask Kathryn how she makes her feel, but why ruin the moment if she doesn’t get the answer she’s hoping for? “I enjoyed the way you kissed me earlier, in the kitchen. Very much.”

“Would you like me to do it again?” Kathryn offers. When Seven nods her head, she smiles and leans in, using the hand on Seven’s knee to steady herself as she presses their lips together softly, her tongue sneaking out to lightly tease Seven’s bottom lip.

The younger woman parts her lips slightly, granting Kathryn access and moaning almost imperceptibly when she takes advantage of it. Her Captain tastes like coffee and something else Seven can never quite identify, but has always thought of as distinctly ‘her’. She rests a hand on the side of Kathryn’s neck as she kisses her back.

After a minute or two of thorough but gentle exploration with her lips and tongue, Kathryn eases back out of the kiss, her eyelids remaining shut and her breathing heavy. “If we don’t say goodnight I’m going to find it incredibly difficult to stop at kissing,” she admits as she slowly opens her eyes.

“I’m going to find it difficult as it is,” Seven replies. She loves that they’re talking and getting to know each other, but she yearns for Kathryn in ways she didn’t know were possible.

The older woman rubs her thumb back and forth over Seven’s knee. “I’ll walk you back to your quarters?” she offers.

Seven doesn’t need the help, but recognises that Kathryn is trying to be nice. She’s confident neither of them really want to part ways, so this will also afford them a few more minutes together. “Yes please.”

Kathryn takes Seven by the hand as she leads her out of the holodeck, both regrettably dropping the other woman’s hand when they reach the door. Until they have this figured out they don’t need to start any rumours. They’ll share their relationship with the crew members who don’t know about it on their own terms, and in their own time. They walk back to Seven’s quarters in comfortable silence, each considering the evening they’ve spent together and how their relationship is progressing.

“We’re here,” Seven says quietly when they reach her door. She doesn’t know what possesses her to say it- Kathryn knows where her quarters are.

“We are,” the Captain agrees. They stand for a short while, just looking at each other. Kathryn would love to go in and spend the night sleeping soundly in Seven’s arms. Her presence is so warm and comforting. “Would it be okay if I kissed you good night?” she requests. When Seven nods, Kathryn leans in and presses a chaste kiss to the other woman’s cheek. “Good night, Seven,” she whispers.

Seven wasn’t expecting such an innocent kiss, but the sweetness of the unexpected gesture gives her butterflies. It’s perfect. “Good night, Kathryn.”


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Seven’s regeneration cycle finishes and she has to admit that, despite not being able to work yet, she’s in a very good mood. Her date with Kathryn had gone incredibly well last night, she thought, and she had managed to not only cook a meal under Kathryn’s instructions, but also surprise her by making her a cup of coffee. With that thought she steps down out of her alcove and heads to the replicator, requesting a mug with one or two specific details. She inspects it and, satisfied, takes the empty mug to the mess hall.

“Good morning, Seven!” Neelix greets her cheerfully. “You’re up bright and early this morning. Big day ahead?” 

If Seven hadn’t been in a good mood before she entered the mess hall, she certainly was now. Neelix’s cheery disposition can seem a bit much to people at times, but more and more frequently she’s finding it makes him pleasant to be around. When he’s happy, she’s happy. “No, I’m still off duty, unfortunately,” she admits. “But I have a check-up later today, and I’m hopeful that this afternoon or tomorrow I’ll be able to return to work as normal.”

“Well, I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you,” the Talaxian says, holding his hands up and demonstrating the action.

“Thank you, Neelix,” Seven says. “Would you mind if I used the espresso machine again, please?” she requests. She’ll have to work out how to replicate one for her quarters as a surprise for Kathryn, but for now she knows Neelix won’t mind.

“Of course not, go ahead,” he encourages. “How’s your finger?”

“Much better,” Seven assures him as she makes her way over to the machine, repeating her process from the evening before. She’ll seek constructive criticism from Kathryn at some stage, or perhaps learn how to evaluate the coffee on her own. She holds her finger up to show Neelix. “See?”

“I’m glad!” Neelix says enthusiastically. “And I must say, you’re incredibly cheery this morning. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were in love,” he teases playfully.

Seven laughs politely at that. If only Neelix knew how right he was. She sniffs the coffee then places the lid securely on top to prevent it spilling and keep the warmth in. “I’ll take some breakfast with me if that’s okay with you,” she says. When Neelix assures her it’s fine, Seven makes her way out to the kitchen and surveys the breakfast options. She sets the coffee down and picks up two containers, filling one with foods she enjoys, and another with Kathryn’s normal breakfast choices. Gathering the coffee she farewells Neelix and makes her way to Kathryn’s quarters. 

Kathryn is showering when Seven chimes at her door. She knows she’s been told she can enter, but she still thinks chiming first is a polite gesture- she’ll let herself in if there’s no response. Finding exactly that to be the case, Seven steps into Kathryn’s quarters and sets her girlfriend’s breakfast and coffee down. She considers staying to enjoy Kathryn’s company, but doesn’t want to interrupt the Captain’s morning routine. The coffee and breakfast are supposed to be about caring for Kathryn, not a ruse to see her, so she places them on the table where she knows Kathryn will see them. She considers the two items in front of her, and realises that with the lid on Kathryn may miss the message she had the replicator etch into the bottom of the mug. She removes the lid, thinking the best thing to do is take it with her. She checks everything once more then, satisfied, lets herself out again and returns to her quarters.

When Kathryn steps out of the shower and dries off she calls out to say she will be out to meet Seven in a minute. Not hearing a response she frowns slightly- she’s sure she had heard the door chime- but shrugs it off. A short time later she is in a fresh uniform, with her hair and makeup done, and ready to start her day. She leaves the bathroom and immediately notices the mug and container sitting on the table. She approaches it with a smile. “Computer- locate Seven of Nine.”

“Seven of Nine is in her quarters.”

Knowing that that means Seven will be alone, Kathryn taps her comm badge. “Good morning,” she says once she’s managed to open a channel.

“Good morning,” Seven smiles. She’s sitting at the small table in her quarters, enjoying her own breakfast. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Kathryn confirms. She actually _sounds_ rested and relaxed. “And when I got out of the shower I had a lovely surprise waiting for me. Thank you.” She takes a sip of her coffee and opens the container, plucking a piece of fruit from the fruit salad and popping it in her mouth.

“What do you mean?” Seven asks, sounding confused.

Kathryn chuckles a little. “Nice try, Seven. I’ve only had it once before, but I’d know your coffee anywhere.”

“It’s that bad?” Seven asks self-consciously, pushing nervously at her eggs with a fork.

“Quite the opposite,” Kathryn assures her. 

“Any constructive criticism?”

Kathryn smiles at the thought. “The delivery person didn’t stay to kiss me good morning.”

Seven is so thrilled with that response that she’s sure if it wasn’t for her residual seriousness from her time in the collective she would probably do a little happy dance. “I didn’t want to interfere with your routine,” the younger woman explains.

Kathryn hums. “If anything was going to interrupt my routine, I’d want it to be you,” she tells her sincerely. She’d love for Seven’s presence to be part of her routine, but she isn’t going to push that right now. She picks up what looks like a grape and chews it then swallows. “I had a wonderful time last night. Thank you for spending the evening with me.”

“I should be thanking you for arranging it,” Seven argues. “It was enjoyable, and exactly what I needed.” She manages to resume eating now, confident that Kathryn doesn’t hate her coffee.

“Are you feeling better this morning?” Kathryn sits down to eat her breakfast properly, rather than picking at it. If they’re going to talk anyway she really does wish that Seven was here with her.

“Much. Neelix commented on my demeanour when I went to the mess hall.”

Kathryn chews and swallows. “Oh? What did he say?”

Seven’s cheeks colour. “That I was in a very good mood. I believe the word he used was ‘cheery’.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Kathryn tells her. She wants to hear that every day. More and more Seven’s happiness and wellbeing are becoming a major focus of Kathryn’s off-duty hours, and once in a while her on-duty ones. “Do you have plans for today?”

“I haven’t read my notes on the memories I deleted,” Seven admits. “I suppose I’d be allowed to do that while I’m not on duty.”

“I wish you’d try to relax,” Kathryn admits. “Take the time off. Do something you enjoy.” Kathryn should read them, too, but she hasn’t finished them either- reading about the ‘romance’ that Seven had supposedly had made her feel sick.

“Is that an order from my Captain, or a request from my Kathryn?” Seven asks, finishing her eggs.

“What if it’s a request from your Captain and an order from your Kathryn?” she smiles at the affectionate title she’s been given. “I like it when you call me that, by the way. You did it last night, too.”

“We haven’t really settled on a label and it just ‘fits’,” Seven admits. “I think an order from my Kathryn and a request from my Captain is something I can accomodate,” she says with a smile. She likes that Kathryn feels familiar enough to- albeit playfully- tell her that it’s an order from her in a non-official capacity.

“Under the circumstances some extra hours on the holodeck could be arranged,” Kathryn says. Seven’s been through a lot, and honestly she would do it for any of the crew members who had been through the same. 

“Kathryn, I don’t want any preferential treatment,” Seven tells her seriously. “I will be fine if I read the notes.”

“And you aren’t getting any preferential treatment,” the Captain assures her. “I would do the same for anyone else. The difference here is that I have a personal interest in seeing you relaxed and enjoying yourself. Take the time, Seven. Self-care is important. Think of it as an investment in yourself. You can’t be your best you if you aren’t taken care of.”

“I’ll relax, but I’m fine,” Seven tries to insist. She doesn’t know why she’s so resistant to this. Yes, there’s the issue with feeling and appearing productive, but surely that on its own is insufficient to account for her reticence. 

“Seven, please. Stop fighting me on this.” Kathryn’s tone is matter-of-fact, and Seven doesn’t recall her ever really using it on her as ‘Kathryn’ rather than the Captain. “If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for me. I can’t see you fall apart, and that’s what you’re heading for if you don’t look after yourself. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or even this year, but it will come. I can’t watch you go through that.” Kathryn would prefer not to have to play the ‘do it for me’ card, but maybe given Seven’s reluctance, and her inexperience with having to take care of herself on a level that isn’t just about practicalities, perhaps this is the only way until she becomes more comfortable with it.

Seven goes silent. She had been happy and carefree earlier, but Kathryn’s words make her pause and take stock. The last thing she wants to do is cause the other woman pain, and maybe she’s right- Seven _does_ keep a lot bottled up inside. 

People ask her if it hurt when she was assimilated. She tells them she can’t remember, but the truth is she can’t ever forget. She claims she doesn’t carry guilt for what she did as part of the collective, but she knows if she didn’t have the benefit of being able to automatically rest when she regenerates she wouldn’t sleep at night. She throws herself into work and forgets these things, forgets the looks and the whispers she gets- and will undoubtedly get when they return to Earth. Forgets all of her anxieties about being different or inadequate. When she’s working she’s useful and she doesn’t have to think about anything other than the task at hand. It’s always been better that way, but she keeps adding to the bucket that contains all of those stressors. Most recently it was Be’Rab, then her issues with forced isolation. Her growing concerns about getting home. The realisation that she has lived an incredibly different life to most people, and can never fully understand their experiences, having been robbed of them herself. As much as it pains her to admit it, eventually that bucket is going to overflow and she has no idea what the consequences will be.

“Okay,” the ex-drone agrees softly, her voice barely above a whisper. She stops short of ‘you’re right’ or ‘I’m sorry’, but both are true. Maybe it scares the hell out of her, but it could be exactly what she needs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is... different. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but I think it works.

Seven considers her options for holoprograms. If she’s going to take this leisure time, she should attempt to engage in an activity she finds enjoyable. She doesn’t want to cook without Kathryn, and she can’t play Velocity without her. She has little interest in visiting Fair Haven or the Da Vinci simulation. By the time she gets to the holodeck she has decided that she will attempt a hike in a rainforest; Unimatrix Zero had a similar terrain, and perhaps the familiarity will help Seven relax.

She looks through the options and finds an appropriate program, launching it before stepping into the holodeck. As soon as the doors slide open Seven is hit with hot, humid air, and she surmises that it’s a tropical rainforest she has entered. She steps in and takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of rich, fertile soil, damn leaf matter and various plant species with which she is unfamiliar. The light that manages to make its way through the canopy of leaves overhead gives her the impression that the sun is beating down, but the trees provide shade from its harsh rays. The most logical step from here, she determines, is to move forward.

The ex-drone looks around as she moves. She isn’t particularly worried about getting lost; it’s a holoprogram, after all, so she can always end the simulation. What she’s interested in, though, are the unusual plants. Occasionally she sees movement and her eyes are drawn towards a brightly coloured bird or lizard. She gets the impression there must be frogs, based on the sound, but hasn’t come across any by the time she stops for her first break at the top of a particularly steep incline. Her thighs are aching, and her lungs are begging for more air even as she bends over to drink from the cool stream she’s stopped by. She takes a seat on a nearby rock to survey the landscape and catch her breath, stretching out to expand her chest and stretch her back, groaning as the muscles resist then acquiesce. Maybe Kathryn is onto something with this relaxation thing- she feels incredibly alive here, and like she can think clearly about everything that’s been on her mind, or about absolutely nothing at all.

Checking for spiders, Seven lays back over the rock then, stretching out happily like a cat in the sun. She closes her eyes and listens to the rainforest sounds around her, marvelling at how a place like this can be full of insects and wildlife buzzing, flying, slithering and walking around her and, despite how chaotic it _should_ all feel, instead it’s relaxing. 

A soft thud encourages her to open her eyes and she looks to her left, spotting a small primate staring at her. “Oh… hello,” she says hesitantly, sitting up and then slowly getting to her feet. She glances around at the treetops, looking for where his friends might be. The monkey holds his own tail and squats up and down, and Seven thinks it almost looks like a greeting. She’s tempted to ask the computer to identify the species, but something inside her tells her that the monkey is a capuchin. What might one be doing here, though? And alone? She’s fairly sure they usually travel in groups, and she isn’t sure if they’re typically hostile, so she’s on her guard. She backs away slowly, deciding it’s better to be safe than sorry, taking a few steps before she stumbles over a branch and lands on her backside. 

The monkey jumps up and down and squeals, and Seven scowls at him from her spot on the ground. “Are you laughing at me?” she enquires, although she isn’t expecting a response. The monkey seems amused by her fall, and approaches her as she stands and brushes her clothes off. “I suppose you think because you’re cute you can do that and get away with it,” she decides. She’s uninjured, so she isn’t particularly concerned about the artificial life form finding amusement at her expense. Giving her clothes another once-over she decides she’s ready to move on. “Well… have a pleasant day,” she says before mentally kicking herself. Why is she telling the monkey to have a pleasant day? 

She decides to follow the river and see where it leads her, taking advantage of the running water to stay hydrated as she goes. She can hear animals moving around her, but nothing sounds large enough to be a major predator, and the safety protocols are on anyway. She shoos an insect as it buzzes around her and runs her hand over her forehead, brushing stray strands of sweaty hair back off her face. It sounds like there’s faster-running water up ahead, and she wonders if she might see a waterfall. If she does, she wouldn’t be opposed to a swim. 

Seven follows the river around a bend and notices a rock formation in her way. She could try to go around it, but it isn’t more than twice her height and it appears to be (conveniently) free of slippery-looking moss. Noting this, she decides to attempt to scale it- the point is to have fun, isn’t it? After failing a few times to find a hand and foot hold she steps back to examine the rock more carefully and hears another rustling. She quickly turns around and finds the monkey has followed her. Is this part of the program? 

“What do you think? Should I attempt to climb?” she asks the monkey, still not knowing why she’s decided to talk to the hairy little creature. Perhaps she should mention this to the doctor. The monkey hops off a smaller rock and approaches her before running in circles around her feet. “You’re a strange little fellow,” she decides before turning her attention back to the challenge ahead. She attempts the climb again and manages to find a good foothold this time, which sets her up to scale the rock with just enough of a challenge to make it fun. When she reaches the top she turns back and sees the monkey scrambling up it with ease to join her at the top. “Nobody likes a show-off.”

The monkey grins at her and runs over, scaling Seven’s leg and torso before perching himself on her shoulder, much to Seven’s alarm. “What are you doing?” she asks, trying to gently shake the little mammal off. It might be a simulation, but it’s still confronting. When it refuses to budge and sits there instead, she stops attempting to shake it off and stands stiffly. She has no idea what she’s meant to do. 

When doing her best impersonation of a statue doesn’t yield the desired results either, Seven reaches up and carefully takes hold of the monkey’s midsection to lift him off. While she succeeds in lifting him, he instantly wraps his hands around her hand and wrist, stubbornly holding on and swinging from her arm rather than allowing himself to be lowered to the ground. The ex-drone eventually relents with a sigh and raises her arm, allowing the monkey to climb back onto his perch on her shoulder. She’s clearly not going to win this fight, and the creature seems harmless enough.

“I wasn’t anticipating having a companion,” she tells him as she sets off walking again. “Do you do this with everyone who uses this program?” The monkey has a hand resting on her head for balance and, unsurprisingly, ignores the question. The noise of the water is growing, and within a few minutes Seven finds herself looking at a large pool of water. At the far side of the pool there is a large waterfall which accounts for the noise she has been hearing. “I’m all sweaty,” Seven tells the monkey. “So you can stay on my shoulder or you can get off, but either way I’m going to swim.”

As if he understands, the monkey hops down off Seven’s shoulder and gives her some space, watching intently. “It’s not polite to stare at someone as they disrobe,” Seven chastises. Yes, it’s definitely time to talk to the doctor. She removes her biosuit, confident that she’s deep enough into the program that even if someone did enter they wouldn’t find her. The material is usually difficult to remove due to its constrictive nature anyway, but when it’s covered in sweat it’s borderline impossible. Still, she persists, and Seven is able to strip down to her underwear before walking to the water’s edge and stepping in. 

The cold water is pleasant after the heat and humidity, and she wastes no time submerging herself and getting her head and hair wet. She removes her hair pins and clips them to her bra strap then dives again, enjoying the feeling of her hair fanning out behind her under the water. When she resurfaces she looks back to the water’s edge to see if the monkey has left out of boredom and is alarmed to see him dragging her biosuit away. “Halt!” she yells after him. “No! Bad monkey!” She quickly swims back to the shore to save her biosuit, feeling a little bad for raising her voice when the monkey hangs his head.

“I need that,” she informs the little primate more gently. “We can’t all walk around unclothed, you know.” She takes hold of the garment and wonders how long it will take her to dry off. 

The monkey looks up at Seven and tilts its head curiously. 

“Perhaps you need a name, if you’re going to insist on following me and stealing my clothes,” she decides. “And if I am going to act like a crazy person and have a conversation with you,” she adds as an after thought. She drapes her clothing over her left shoulder and gathers her hair together over her right one, squeezing it to remove any excess water before running her fingers through it in an attempt to remove any tangles.

“If this is one of Earth’s rainforests which one would it be?” she asks the monkey. “It’s tropical, which means it’s probably an equatorial rainforest. A rainforest in South America?” she wonders out loud. “Perhaps we should give you a name appropriate to the region.” The monkey looks at Seven expectantly and she realises she doesn’t know what names may be typical for that part of Earth.

“Computer- list male names popular in Brazil,” she requests, cheating a little. It’s a large country, and home to the Amazon, so surely she can’t go too wrong. 

“I have located a list of the 100 most popular Brazilian Boys’ Names,” the computer announces. “José. Carlos. Paulo. Luis. Marco. Francisco.” 

“Computer, stop,” she interrupts, turning her attention back to her new companion. “There’s a woman I know,” she tells the monkey. “Her name is Kathryn, and she is a member of an organisation called Starfleet. They’re from the planet you’re from, Earth, and their headquarters is in a city called San Francisco. I think Francisco would be a good name for you,” she decides. 

Francisco chatters, and Seven takes it as a sign that he approves of his new name. She tackles the problem of getting her biosuit back on then, wiggling and grunting a little as she wrestles herself into it. 

“Francisco, I should really shower before I see the doctor,” she decides. She doesn’t want to go in a sweaty biosuit, even if the rest of her was rinsed off in the water. “I think I’ll need to cut our time together short if I want to do that before my appointment,” she says as she sits down to ensure her shoes are on properly. “But I’ll come back to visit you. When I do, I’ll tell you all about Kathryn,” she informs him- as if the monkey cares. She’s surprised when he comes and sits right next to her, looking up almost as if he’s listening intently. “You know,” she adds, reaching out to pat his head. “Maybe by then I’ll have worked up the courage to tell her I’m in love with her.”

The monkey screeches and Seven quickly removes her hand. Apparently she needed have bothered, because it seems Francisco was only trying to communicate with her. She wonders if it would ruin the experience to reprogram him to be able to talk. Probably, she decides. “Alright,” she says, raising to her feet again with a relaxed sigh. She fishes her hair clips out from under her biosuit, removing them from her bra and pulls her hair back so she looks more presentable. She may look like herself again, but she feels significantly different- a lot more related and at ease. One more pat of her hair to confirm that it’s all in place and she’s as ready as she’ll ever be to get back to the real world. “Computer? End program.”


	34. Chapter 34

Freshly-showered and presentable, Seven walks into sickbay with a more positive attitude than she would usually have for one of her visits. They seem like a waste of time to her, for the most part, and she doesn’t feel comfortable with the Doctor’s romantic interest in her. Today, though, she is willing to put those things aside. She is confident that she’s going to be given a clean bill of health and be able to return to work.

“Seven! Right on time,” the EMH greets her cheerfully. “How are you feeling today?”

“Well. Thank you,” Seven says, taking a seat on the examination table. She knows the drill, so she may as well comply.

“How’s the nausea?” he enquires as he starts to conduct his scans.

“Gone. I am not experiencing any of the symptoms you asked me about yesterday,” she says, hoping that will prevent the back-and-forth.

“That’s good news,” he says as he looks over the readings. “Any new symptoms to report?” Seven isn’t exactly the most willing of patients, and he’s well aware that she may be creative with her word choice in order to withhold information. 

“No,” she tells him truthfully. “Although there was an incident yesterday that I wish to discuss with you.” She pauses and takes a breath. She’ll just say it so that it’s on her file, and then move on. “When Kathryn- the Captain-,” she corrects herself, “found me in the brig, I was concerned that she may have been a hallucination.”

The Doctor makes an interested noise and sets his equipment down. “But she wasn’t,” he concludes.

“Correct,” Seven agrees. “It is,” she pauses and clenches her jaw, “mildly concerning that I doubted what I was seeing,” she admits, glancing at the EMH.

“Have you experienced hallucinations since the ones you told me about?” he asks. When Seven shakes her head no he pauses to think. “And do you often have concerns about whether or not what you are seeing is real?”

“This was the first time,” Seven tells him honestly.

“Short of suggesting counselling, which you have refused on multiple occasions, there is little I can do,” the Doctor concedes. “My recommendation remains that you address your past with a mental health professional, but I can’t compel you to do so. I can say you are unfit for duty,” he holds up his hand when Seven gets ready to interrupt. He feels like a broken record. “But I won’t do that unless your issues are going to affect your performance. Please consider it, though,” he urges her.

Satisfied that the Doctor isn’t going to push her into anything, Seven gets off the examination table. “So I am free to return to my duties?” she asks.

The Doctor nods. “From tomorrow you may return to work as usual,” he confirms. “I’ll let the Captain know.”

Seven is, of course, going to tell Kathryn herself, but she knows the Doctor will have to make it official. Starfleet and their protocols. “Thank you, Doctor,” she says. 

“I’ll see you next week for your usual appointment,” the EMH reminds Seven as she disappears through the sickbay doors.

Seven feels like she’s floating. She’s had a lovely morning, and now she’s been given fantastic news about being able to return to duty. “Computer. Locate Captain Janeway.”

“Captain Janeway is on the Bridge.”

Seven sighs. She can hardly interrupt the Captain to tell her, particularly not when the rest of the bridge crew are present. She isn’t going to let that bring her down, though. Instead, she heads to the mess hall to procure some snacks, then back to her quarters to spend the rest of the afternoon reading the book of fairytales.

Kathryn is surprised that she hasn’t heard from Seven by the end of her shift, nor from the Doctor. She checks for unread reports and finds that he has cleared her girlfriend for duty. Wonderful! She assumes Seven didn’t want to disturb her and taps her comm badge. “Captain to Seven.”

“Captain,” Seven responds. “Is this an official call? I’m on leave, you know,” she tells her playfully.

Kathryn laughs. “You sound relaxed. Have I created a monster?”

“Maybe,” Seven replies, setting her book down to give the other woman her full attention. “It would have been better with a beautiful woman by my side.”

“I’ll let B’Elanna know for next time,” the Captain quips as she leaves her ready room and starts walking back to her quarters.

The ex-drone chuckles. “I was thinking someone a little more…” she pauses to consider her choice of word, “commanding.”

Kathryn steps into the turbolift. Finding herself alone she leans against the wall. “Seven… Do you have a ‘thing’ for me being Captain?” she asks, lowering her voice. 

Seven scoffs, ignoring the question. “What are you doing this evening?” she enquires.

“Hopefully spending time with you.” Kathryn steps out of the turbolift and walks directly to her quarters. “Are you free?” She isn’t sure what else Seven would be up to at the moment, but she doesn’t want to assume.

“For you? Always,” Seven replies. She knows she said she wants to marry Kathryn when they get back to Earth and intends on spending the rest of her life with her, but the more time they spend together the more she finds herself wondering if she’ll be able to wait that long. All she ever wants to do is spend time with the older woman, and the past few days have done nothing but confirm for Seven that she’s falling deeply in love with her Kathryn.

“Good,” Kathryn replies. “I’m just entering my quarters now. I have something here I need. Do you want to come to me? Or shall I come to you?” She’s trying to give Seven options, not having forgotten their conversation about her calling of the shots in their relationship.

“Will you come to me, please?” Seven requests. She thinks spending more time in her quarters, particularly with Kathryn, will make her feel more comfortable there. It hasn’t gone unnoticed by Seven that Kathryn is attempting to make an effort to not make decisions for both of them and let Seven call the shots sometimes.

“Of course. I’ll see you in a few minutes. Janeway out,” the Captain says, closing the communication channel between them.

Seven rolls her eyes at that. ‘Janeway out’? Kathryn is absolutely playing on her suspicions that Seven has decided that a woman in power is an incredibly alluring thing. She sighs quietly, reminding herself to keep her hormones in check, and stands. Perhaps she should make her quarters more comfortable for Kathryn somehow. “Computer- start a playlist with Mahler and Brahms,” she instructs. “Begin with ‘Inermezzo No. 1 in D Major’.” She has heard Kathryn playing the song previously so assumes she’s fond of it. 

Perhaps a piano would be nice for her quarters, she thinks, dismissing the idea almost immediately as far too lavish. If she can get over her distaste for the Doctor’s company she can continue piano lessons with him. She thinks back and realises that her aversion to him didn’t really develop with any great intensity until her relationship with Kathryn started. Yes, it made her uncomfortable when he confessed his feelings, but she was able to overlook it. Now, though, she feels very strongly about avoiding time alone with him and wonders if it’s out of a sense of loyalty to the other woman. She doesn’t want to put herself in a situation where anyone may be given the wrong impression and Kathryn could end up hurt. Maybe this is something worth them discussing. 

Her train of thought is broken by Kathryn chiming and then entering without waiting for permission, as they had agreed. “Wow,” the older woman says, taking in Seven’s appearance. She’s dressed the way she always does, but her shoulders have lowered and she seems at ease. There is less tension in her face, and she looks younger, somehow. “It looks like whatever you did today has worked wonders.”

Seven tilts her head and shrugs a little. “It was an enjoyable day. Thank you for encouraging me to unwind,” she says as she greets her girlfriend with a kiss. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No,” Kathryn tells her honestly. “Before I forget…” she reaches into a small pocket tucked in the waistband of her pants and pulls out a metal disc. “I was somewhat inspired by your coffee this morning- thank you for the message in the bottom of the mug, by the way,” she tells her. Seven had had the replicator add ‘It would be inappropriate to cuddle on the bridge, so here is a hug in a mug’ to the inside bottom of the cup so it could only be read when Kathryn had finished her drink. 

“It wasn’t too cheesy?” Seven asks self-consciously.

“It was the perfect amount of cheesy,” Kathryn smiles at her, giving her another kiss and handing the small item to Seven.

The ex-drone examines it. “One U.S. dime,” she reads, flipping the coin over. “From 2350. The year I was born,” she adds. “This is very thoughtful. Thank you, Kathryn.” Seven isn’t really sure what to make of it, but the fact that Kathryn replicated it and gave it to her makes it precious to her anyway.

“It’s not just a coin,” Kathryn tells her. “There’s some significance other than the year.”

“Oh?” Seven asks, examining the coin more closely. It does appear that there is a split in it, although it’s incredibly difficult to see.

“For starters, a dime is ten cents,” Kathryn explains. “And you might be Seven of Nine, but you’ll always be a ten to me,” she tells her with a goofy grin.

Seven groans and laughs. “And I was worried about being too cheesy? That was terrible,” she tells Kathryn good-naturedly. “And I loved it.”

Kathryn laughs. “Uh uh. There’s more,” she says, holding up a finger. She reaches out and takes the coin back. “I want you to promise me first, though, that you will never open this unless you need to.”

Seven is even more confused now and furrows her brow. “I don’t understand.”

“Promise,” Kathryn requests seriously. When Seven nods, Kathryn takes the coin and twists then slides. The coin splits into two halves and Kathryn keeps the insides hidden from Seven. “The coin opens like this. The join is almost completely imperceptible,” she explains. 

Seven watches. Interesting. She hadn’t expected that the tiny hairline mark around the coin was due to it coming apart- had it not been for her ocular implant she doesn’t think she would have seen it at all. 

“It’s small enough that you can take it wherever you go. I hope we don’t ever need it, but if you ever doubt that I’m me again, there is a message inside…” Kathryn trails off and slides the two halves of the coin back together, twisting again to ‘lock’ them into place. “I’m the only one who knows what’s written in there. I engraved the message by hand myself, so the replicator doesn’t even have a log of it. Ask me what the message is, and open it after I’ve told you. As long as you do that, you’ll always know that if my answer was correct I am who I claim to be.”

Seven stares at Kathryn. The gesture is both clever and incredibly sweet. As long as Kathryn tells her what it says _before_ she reads the message herself she will know that Kathryn isn’t a hallucination. Or, as the case has been in the past, a hologram or a shapeshifting alien. “I don’t know what to say,” she admits. She looks into Kathryn’s eyes and then can’t help but wrap her arms around her, hugging her tight. “Thank you, Kathryn. I love it.”

Kathryn hugs Seven back and squeezes gently. “I don’t ever want you to have to doubt like you did yesterday,” she tells her gently. “I always want you to be able to trust that I am me, and I am here for you.”

Seven hides her face in Kathryn’s hair and inhales the comforting scent of her girlfriend. This is perfect. “Kathryn?” she whispers.

“Mhmm?” the Captain hums her reply. She thought Seven might appreciate the coin on an intellectual level, but she hadn’t expected it would go over quite so well. She’s thrilled that Seven seems to like it.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” the younger woman tells her quietly, her voice only just above the whisper it was previously at. She takes a breath, and Kathryn notices that it’s a little unsteady.

“You can tell me anything,” the older woman says reassuringly, running one hand up and down Seven’s back soothingly while the other arm holds her tight. 

Seven takes a moment. She can do this. It’s just three words. Her heart is racing, her palms are sweaty and she’s fairly sure she’s trembling a little, but she needs to get it out in the open. Kathryn deserves to know. “I…”

The older woman waits, continuing the soothing gesture. “You…?” she adds after a drawn out pause, encouraging Seven to continue. 

The ex-drone takes one more slow, deep breath, then exhales. _‘It’s just three words, Seven,’_ she repeats to herself. _‘Just say them.’_ She pauses for just a moment longer, then speaks. “I l-“

“EMH to the Captain.”

The sudden interruption at normal speaking volume startles her, shattering the intimacy of the moment. Seven steps back quickly, almost like they’ve been caught doing something they shouldn’t have been.

Kathryn sighs. She doesn’t know what Seven was going to say, but if it took her that much time to work up to it then it was obviously important, and Kathryn wants to hear it. She keeps a hand on Seven’s arm as if to say ‘wait right there’. “Go ahead, Doctor.”

“There’s something here I think you should see.”

Kathryn offers Seven an apologetic look. Seven knows that while they’re on Voyager duty is going to have to come before private time sometimes. They’ve both accepted it and know that it will change when they get back to Earth, but that doesn’t mean Kathryn has to like it. She steps forward and presses the coin into Seven’s hand, kissing her silently on the cheek before addressing the Doctor. “On my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee. Sorry.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like there's a bit of a theme with today's updates (between this and Fighting for What's Yours). I swear I'm actually in a really happy mood! And this isn't going to become a pattern, it's just coincidence, I promise :)

Kathryn walks into sickbay and what looks like the aftermath of a bar fight. Tom and Harry are sitting on one side of the room- Harry with a black eye and Tom considerably worse. She turns her head to look at the other side and there sits Ensign Konicek. As bad as Tom looks, the overeager security officer appears to have come out of this altercation as the loser. 

“What the hell happened?” Kathryn asks, clearly unimpressed. Not only has her evening with Seven been interrupted, but crew members have been fighting and one of them is Konicek. 

Tom and Harry glance at each other and Konicek looks down, dabbing at a bloody lip with a piece of gauze. 

Kathryn looks back and forth between the groups. When no one volunteers a response she walks closer to both groups, straightening up and pulling her shoulders back further. “When I ask a question I expect an answer. Now,” she commands. 

All three men continue to avoid looking at the Captain and she sighs heavily. “Doctor, who alerted you that medical assistance would be required?” she asks. 

“Mr. Neelix,” the Doctor informs her. He looks up then as Tuvok enters sickbay; he's off duty, but since this involved one of his team members he changed back into his uniform to come to sickbay. 

“Captain,” the Vulcan greets her. When no information is volunteered he looks at her. “I will conduct an investigation into what has occurred.”

Kathryn shakes her head no. She’s pissed off now and she wants to get to the bottom of it herself. “Tell Neelix I’d like to talk to him in my ready room, and stay here to make sure these three behave themselves while the Doctor patches them up,” she instructs. 

“Aye, Captain,” Tuvok agrees, tapping his comm badge to contact Neelix before the Captain has even made it out the door. 

A short time later Neelix arrives in the Captain’s ready room looking slightly nervous. The last thing he intended to do was get caught in the middle of anything- Harry had broken the fight up before Neelix had even been able to call security, he just wanted to make sure the men got medical attention.

“Neelix. Come in. Make yourself comfortable,” Kathryn tells him with a weary smile. 

The cook takes a seat and looks at the Captain, wringing a tea towel anxiously while he waits to be interrogated. 

“Thank you for coming down,” Kathryn says, still attempting to be as friendly as she can under the circumstances. “I believe there was an altercation in the mess hall, and I’d like to know what happened.”

Neelix stills his hands, trying to come off as more confident- he has no reason to be nervous, he isn’t to blame, but he knows the Captain isn’t going to like this. 

“Mr. Konicek and Mr. Paris had words and it turned physical,” he explains. “Mr. Kim got caught in the crossfire trying to break up the fight.”

“I see,” Kathryn replies. At least Harry wasn’t involved- that’s one less person to deal with. “And what was their disagreement regarding?”

Neelix hesitates and Kathryn looks at him expectantly. “Seven of Nine,” he eventually tells her. “Mr. Konicek had some controversial theories regarding what happened to her on the away mission and her level of involvement in it, as well as her motivations. Mr. Paris defended her verbally and then things escalated.”

Kathryn clenches her fingers around the arm rest of her chair, attempting to keep her own temper in check. She takes a slow, deep breath. “Thank you, Neelix. That will be all.”

Neelix nods and backs out of the Captain’s quarters. She took it better than he was expecting her to- Kathryn has always had a soft spot for Seven, but even if she hadn’t Konicek’s comments were inexcusable. 

The Captain taps her comm badge and contacts Seven. “I’m sorry, but this is going to take a while," she says apologetically. This wasn't her plan for the evening. Not even close.

“Is everything okay?” Seven asks, concerned for Kathryn. She isn’t worried about herself, just the other woman. She hopes she isn’t in any danger or isn’t dealing with something too serious.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Kathryn reassures her. She’s not trying to be patronising, but she doesn’t want to tell Seven about this over the comm system. In fact, she hopes she doesn’t have to tell her about it at all. “Go ahead and eat. If I finish up early enough I’ll come by, otherwise I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

“Okay,” Seven agrees. She runs her thumb over the coin, using it to comfort her in Kathryn’s absence. “Try not to stay too late. Even Captains need their sleep.”

Kathryn smiles at the sweetness of Seven’s words and tone. “Yes ma’am,” she agrees.

The information from Neelix is enough to get the ball rolling with Konicek and Paris when Kathryn summons them all to her ready room. While Tom is still reluctant to repeat what he heard, Ensign Konicek is more than happy to start on his little rant, telling the Captain that they never should have brought ‘that thing’ on board and that he was sure Seven was conspiring with Be’Rab and the others. According to his theory she would get to assimilate the crew, and Be’Rab’s men could sell Voyager. Harry and Tuvok have to stop Tom from attacking his twice more when he hears Konicek repeat his accusations, and Harry has to admit that he does’t put in much of an effort when it comes to holding Tom back.

Kathryn is devastated. Not only has someone spoken so poorly of Seven, but she has someone on her crew who, despite all Seven has done for them as a group, doesn’t seem to have even the slightest hint of compassion or respect for her. Are they always going to have to face this? Even when they get home? It kills her to think that anyone would see Seven as something other than the thoughtful, gentle human being she is. She asks Tuvok to take all three of the other men into the briefing room to wait for her decision about how she’s going to deal with this. She balances what she knows about Tom and Konicek with decisions she’s made regarding punishments in the past, trying to keep her emotions out of the equation. It’s easier said than done, but knowing she has a job to do helps Kathryn keep the tears and anger at bay, at least for now.

Decision made, Kathryn makes her way from her ready room to the briefing room and lets herself in.

“Mr. Kim, try to stay out of the path of errant fists in future,” she tells him, getting straight to the point to put him out of his misery. “I appreciate you trying to break the fight up, but we can’t have you hurt. Return to your quarters and I’ll see you in the morning,” she says, effectively dismissing the Ensign. One down, two to go.

As soon as Harry leaves she turns her attention to Tom and Konicek. She paces back and forth slowly. The tension in the room is palpable and growing by the second. 

“Mr. Konicek,” she says. “You have freely admitted to what you said and did, and your actions over the past twenty four hours have been the polar opposite of what is expected of a Starfleet Officer. If we were in the Alpha Quadrant I’d drop you at the nearest star base and let Starfleet deal with you." She pauses, thinking about how much easier that would have made things. "I could strip you of your rank," she continues, "but I won’t do that today because I refuse to give you the luxury of sitting back for however long it takes us to get home and leeching off the rest of the crew. Instead, this incident will be going on your service record, along with a recommendation that you not be eligible for promotion or leadership roles in the future. In addition to that, I am sentencing you to 30 days in the brig, effective immediately. You will be given basic rations only.” Yes, he'd have 30 days 'leeching off the crew', but it wouldn't be a vacation.

“But Captain! You’re being unreasonable,” the Ensign tries to protest.

“Did I give you the impression this was open for discussion?” Kathryn asks darkly, not waiting for a response to her rhetorical question. “I’ll speak to you regarding your baseless accusations against Seven of Nine at a later date when you’ve had a chance to think about what you’ve done. For now, I don’t want to see you. Tuvok, get him out of my sight,” she says, waving her hand.

Tuvok leads a struggling Konicek out of the briefing room and to the brig, leaving Kathryn and Tom alone.

Kathryn takes another deep breath and paces around the room a little more, needing a moment to compose herself. “Mr. Paris,” she eventually says, leaning on the table with flat palms. “Choosing to settle your scores with your fists is inappropriate, regardless of what is being said, and by whom.” It’s clear from her tone that she won’t be letting this go. She can’t. “I appreciate that you were acting in defence of a colleague, but we can’t have this sort of behaviour on board. As a result, I’ll be withdrawing your holodeck privileges for a week,” she informs him. "And you will complete an additional shift with the Doctor in sickbay to make up for the time he had to spend tending to you and your handiwork."

Tom nods in understanding. He never expected to get out of it without being punished, and if he’s honest the memory of giving Konicek what he deserved is going to be more than enough to comfort him when he isn’t playing Captain Proton. “Yes, Ma’am,” he agrees without argument.

“I’m not finished,” Kathryn says, her tone remaining stern. She waits for Tom to make eye contact before she steps closer, closing the gap between them. “As your Captain I do not approve of what you have done. But as a human being, I can’t guarantee that I wouldn’t have done exactly the same thing,” she tells him quietly, not wanting to be overheard. “I’ll be doubling your holodeck privileges for the week after your suspension.” She rests a hand on Tom's shoulder and her lips curl up at the edges in just the slightest hint of a smile. When Tom looks surprised and like he might protest Kathryn shakes her head. “That’s all, Mr. Paris. Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Was Tom's punishment fair?


	36. Chapter 36

When Tom leaves Kathryn returns to her ready room and plonks herself ungracefully in her chair. Every muscle in her body is taught; her shoulders and neck are hard as rocks, and the tension is moving up towards her head, which means another agonising headache is almost guaranteed. She has the computer dim the lights to 10% and allows herself a few minutes to sit and just ‘be’. What she doesn’t allow is tears. While at times she’s been angry or broody she does everything she can to keep the tears at bay, for fear that once they start they won’t stop.

The injustice of the discrimination against Seven is obvious, but Kathryn has never felt is as much as she does now, having witnessed first-hand the vile things someone can say about the ex-drone without even knowing her. She wonders if Seven experiences this regularly and Kathryn has just been too blind to see it. She understands why there was a level of mistrust when Seven first joined the crew; Kathryn herself had been cautious, but she would have been with any new crew member. What she can’t fathom is why, after all this time, someone still believes Seven to be anything other than the caring, intelligent and devoted crew member she has proven herself to be time and time again. She doubts she’ll ever have an answer, and she knows she could never understand such baseless disdain for another person.

Recognising that any reports she starts tonight will need to be amended when she’s had a more lengthy discussion with Konicek, Kathryn decides that the most prudent course of action would be to tackle the whole process in one sitting at a later date. Whether or not this is the the correct course of action could be debated, but she’s had enough of this incident for one day. She’ll just add the report to the list of horrible tasks she’s going to need to complete, like talking to Konicek and finally finishing those notes that Seven took on the horrible memories implanted in her. Some days she misses being a junior crew member when she was insulated from this sort of thing.

Checking the time, she decides that Seven is more than likely still awake, so she makes her way to the other woman’s quarters, chiming then letting herself in immediately. 

“Kathryn,” Seven says when she sees her, her tone and facial expression immediately softening. She raises to her feet and walks over to her girlfriend, kissing her hello. “You look exhausted. Is everything alright?”

Kathryn nods and wraps Seven in a bone-crushing hug. Her kind, sweet, precious Seven. The woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with. It feels so good to be able to hold her, and Kathryn is briefly startled by the level of dependence she feels.

“Would you like to talk about it?” the younger woman offers. When Kathryn shakes her head no Seven continues to stand there and hold her, letting her work through whatever it is she’s thinking right now. She places a soft, occasional kiss to Kathryn’s hair and starts to slowly move her hands up and down the other woman’s back soothingly.

“Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?” the Captain requests tiredly.

“Any time,” Seven tells her gently. “Would you like me to get some things for you from your quarters?”

Kathryn’s first instinct is to insist she can do it herself, but Seven has offered, and they both want- and need- to feel like they can rely on the other woman and be relied on in return. “Yes, please. That would be wonderful,” she agrees.

Seven smiles broadly when Kathryn ‘allows’ her to do something for her. She pulls back and kisses her lightly on the lips. “Why don’t you take a nice, relaxing shower?” she suggests. “And I’ll be back in a little while with your things.” She pauses and tilts her head to the side, considering something. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

Kathryn raises an eyebrow. This could be interesting. “Of course.”

“In the past when I have left your quarters and you were sleeping we had been ‘intimate’,” she says, unable to control a slight blush. “Because of what we had been doing you had fallen asleep undressed. As a result I don’t know if you wear pyjamas.”

Kathryn chuckles at Seven’s adorable shyness and the question itself. “With the exception of those nights I always wear at least an undershirt and underwear when I’m on board. The last thing I need is to be woken up for a red alert and be caught undressed.”

“I think it would do wonders for the morale of the bridge crew,” Seven grins, earning herself a gentle swat on the arm. 

“Cheeky.”

Seven kisses Kathryn’s cheek. “I’ll be back. Enjoy your shower.”

The older woman hums and lets go of Seven, turning to head into the bathroom. She toes her shoes off and then undresses, stepping into the sonic shower to wash the day away. She isn’t in any rush, spending the time to enjoy washing her hair with Seven’s shampoo and conditioner and then just appreciating the peace and quiet. Kathryn’s reverie is broken and she glances over when she hears a soft knock at the door. “Come in,” she calls out, laughing as Seven covers her eyes and walks into the room. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” she reminds the other woman. Like Seven could ever forget!

“That doesn’t negate your right to privacy. You have not told me I can see it again,” Seven says as she blindly places a fresh towel and pyjamas down on the side of the sink for Kathryn.

“Seven?” Kathryn tries. When the younger woman doesn’t uncover her eyes she continues, realising she’s going to need to be more explicit in her consent. “Seven, you can ‘see it again’.” When Seven uncovers her eyes Kathryn smirks. “That didn’t take much encouragement,” she comments as she turns the sonic shower off.

Seven hands her a towel. “Now that you’ve said that it would be rude _not_ to look,” she quips, her eyes sparkling. She doesn’t stare, but she isn’t shy about appreciating Kathryn’s naked form, either. 

Kathryn towels her hair off first, quite amused by their little back and forth. She lets out a faux wistful sigh. “The things we suffer through in the name of etiquette.”

“Mhmm… Still, proper manners are an important part of me regaining my humanity,” Seven says, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom. “You really are beautiful, Kathryn,” she tells her sincerely. 

Kathryn finishes drying herself off and keeps the towel up in front of her, stepping forward and pressing a quick peck to Seven’s lips. “As long as you think so that’s all that matters to me.”

“I do,” Seven confirms. “I’ll let you finish up.” 

Seven leaves her Captain in peace now and changes into a fresh biosuit; her version of pyjamas, while the older woman is getting dressed. She brushed her teeth shortly before Kathryn arrived, in preparation for bed, and is now ready to turn in for the evening as soon as her overnight guest is ready to do the same.

When Kathryn emerges from the bathroom Seven is placing the Captain’s pillow on ‘her side’ of the bed. “You brought my pillow? Thank you,” she says. The pillow is supposed to help her with her neck pain. ‘Supposed to’ being key words. 

Seven nods. “Did you want me-“ she points to the other side of the bed, “or-?” she points to her alcove, giving her the option of where Seven spends the night. It wouldn’t be right or fair to assume.

“Seven, I can’t ask you to forego a night’s rest so that I can cuddle with you,” Kathryn frowns. It’s tempting, but selfish.

“You could,” Seven corrects. “But why wouldn’t I be resting? We can get settled and then I can go to sleep.”

Kathryn furrows her brow. “Sleep?”

“Yes..” Seven replies, wondering briefly if she’s speaking a foreign language. “Close my eyes? Slip into a less conscious state…” She’s actually a little worried now- has she said something stupid?

“I didn’t know you could sleep,” Kathryn tells her, clearly puzzled.

Seven quirks her ocular implant. “Of course I can sleep. What do you think I do on away missions?” The look on Kathryn’s face makes it clear that she’s never actually thought of that.

“Portable regeneration unit?” the Captain tries.

Seven smirks a little. “No, normal sleep. It’s inefficient, and I still require regeneration for my cybernetics on a regular basis, but I can sleep.”

Well, this is a new revelation. “You never stayed after we…” Kathryn says with a frown. She doesn’t know if she’s pleased or saddened to find out that Seven could have spent the night but didn’t.

Seven shrugs. “You never asked me to. I thought you would be happier if I left.” There’s no malice in her voice, just a statement of fact.

Kathryn’s heart sinks. It had been all well and good for her- she curled up happily and fell asleep, comforted by Seven’s presence until she nodded off. When she woke in the morning and Seven had gone she always thought it was because she had to leave to regenerate, so Kathryn hadn’t been upset. But what about poor Seven, thinking she wasn’t welcome in Kathryn’s bed for longer than it took the Captain to have sex with her then fall asleep? 

“I… It was never my intention to have you think that,” she tells her, guilt etched on her face. “I’m so sorry, Seven. I should have been clear. It doesn’t excuse my behaviour, but I hope you understand that if I had known you could sleep I would have asked you to stay. Even if it wasn’t more than sex I still felt- and feel- deeply enough for you that I would have wanted you near me. I feel terrible.” She knows she’s rambling. Words like this aren’t really her forte. She wants to touch Seven and hug her. To try to reassure her that she hadn’t just been using her to get off, even in the early stages of their relationship where things had yet to be discussed. Would that be welcome right now?

“It’s okay,” Seven tells her sincerely. “Of course I would have liked to stay, but you weren’t under any obligation, and I understood that even beyond personal preferences for whether I stayed or left, perhaps as Captain you had your reasons for not having overnight guests. If it had bothered me do you think I would have kept coming back for more?”

“I don’t know,” Kathryn admits. “I like to think you wouldn’t have.”

“Now you know,” Seven says. She’s ready to put this behind them, for both of their sakes. “I do need to regenerate sometimes- the more often the better- but one or two nights of normal sleep won’t hurt me physically and, based on my research, would be good for my emotional and mental wellbeing. And yours.”

“Sharing a bed with someone you’re in love with can do wonders for a person,” Kathryn agrees, completely ignoring the filter in her brain that has been holding her back from declaring her true feelings.

Seven’s eyes widen in surprise. “You’re in love with me?”

Kathryn glances at Seven self-consciously. “Yes. Is that okay? You don’t have to say it back. In fact, I’d prefer you didn’t right now. I don’t want to feel like you only said it because I did. I want it to be later, in your own time.” Once more, she finds herself rambling.

“That’s wonderful,” Seven tells her without hesitation, offering the other woman a genuine smile. “Thank you for telling me.” She reaches out and pulls Kathryn to her by the hand, sighing happily as the woman who loves her wraps her arms around her body and she returns the hug. Seven’s heart feels like it’s going to burst with happiness. She hopes her Borg physiology isn’t malfunctioning. Again. But what does she do? Is now the time to tell Kathryn what she was going to say to her earlier? Or should she wait? Will Kathryn think she’s being genuine if she tells her, or assume it’s out of obligation? Will she be upset that Seven went against her wishes by saying it? Or set her disbelief aside and be glad? She swallows hard. She’s assimilated information from countless individuals, but with all of that knowledge at her disposal, she still can’t answer what is arguably the most important question she’s faced in her life so far.


	37. Chapter 37

Kathryn and Seven both make it through the day unscathed; they (finally) finish their reading of Seven’s notes from the memory files, and each woman is able to work on other projects, with Kathryn visiting Konicek so she can complete the reports, and Seven getting things back on track with astrometrics.

When it’s time for them to end their shifts, it’s Seven who contacts Kathryn via the comms system first. “What are your plans for the evening?” she asks.

“If you have time I’d like to spend at least some of the evening with you. If not I suppose I’ll be able to entertain myself.” Kathryn can work, or read, or arrange to have dinner with a crew member. She's sure she should be catching up on sleep, too, if the Doctor is to be believed. There’s always plenty to do on Voyager. “Either way, I haven’t forgotten that you were trying to tell me something last night and we were interrupted.”

“We were,” Seven agrees. She doesn’t want to say it just because Kathryn has asked what she was going to say. It doesn’t feel right. She knows there is certainly a such thing as the ‘wrong’ time to tell someone you’re in love with them, but is there a ‘right’ or ‘best’ time? “I’ll let you know when I’m ready to talk about it again,” she decides, knowing that Kathryn will interpret that as ‘please don’t ask again’.

“Okay,” Kathryn agrees. She respects Seven’s privacy and won’t push her to talk about anything she doesn’t want to. “So, is that a yes or a no on having time to spend together?”

“I have no plans,” Seven assures her. “Usually I would continue to work in the evenings, but I prefer spending the time with you.”

The older woman is thrilled to hear that. It doesn’t matter if Seven has said it before; Kathryn is convinced even if she had said it one hundred times before, she would still be pleased to hear it. “Your quarters or mine?”

“Mine. We’ll need to spend at least some time in my quarters to get your things if you don’t wish to stay the night.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to stay the night?” Kathryn asks, furrowing her brow.

“I don’t know,” Seven admits. “Perhaps my less-than-sunny disposition in the morning? Perhaps you would prefer to have space?”

“I thought you were cute when you were grumpy this morning,” Kathryn tells her honestly. “And as for having space? I don’t want to be away from you. I’m hoping tonight you’ll let me be the big spoon.”

“I will consider your request,” Seven tells her playfully. “Please put it in writing and submit it through the appropriate channels.”

Kathryn chuckles. “I’ll see you in your quarters in fifteen minutes?”

“I look forward to it.”

When Kathryn walks into Seven’s quarters she greets her girlfriend with a kiss on the lips, quite pleased when Seven pulls her down onto her lap to prolong the contact. “Mmm… This was a nice greeting,” she says, trailing her finger slowly down between Seven’s breasts through the fabric of her biosuit.

Seven closes her eyes briefly and wonders how low Kathryn’s finger is going to go. She lets out a quiet, pleasure-filled hum. “What are you doing, Kathryn Janeway?”

“Touching,” Kathryn tells her quietly, slowly dragging her finger back up and along Seven’s clavicle. “Exploring.” When she gets to one side of the collarbone, she retraces her path back to the center and continues on towards the other side. “Hopefully making you feel nice.”

“You’re making me feel very nice,” Seven agrees. She reaches for Kathryn’s hand and brings it to her lips, kissing it affectionately. “Perhaps too nice.” Had Seven known what they were going to go through over the past few days she doesn’t think she would have suggested they refrain from sex for a while. It’s been difficult for her to not be intimate with Kathryn through all of the stress and drama, and she’s not the one who places so much emphasis on touch as a means of communicating affection. For Kathryn it must have been awful.

“How was your first day back?” Kathryn asks, shifting so she’s sitting sideways on Seven’s lap rather than straddling her. 

“Productive,” the younger woman decides.

“Anything you want to share?” Kathryn asks, genuinely interested. 

“I will brief the Captain on my findings tomorrow,” Seven tells her resolutely. “You have been encouraging me to improve my work-life balance, and right now I am enjoying time with my Kathryn.”

“Sorry,” Kathryn apologises. She knows Seven is right- they shouldn’t be talking about work right now.

“I would like to invite Lieutenants Paris and Torres for dinner in my quarters,” Seven announces. “To thank Lieutenant Paris for defending me. And perhaps Ensign Kim could join us and bring a date.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Kathryn encourages. “I’m sure they’ll enjoy that. I’ll talk to Chakotay and offer to fill in for Harry on the night shift if he’s supposed to be on duty then.”

Seven regards Kathryn with a look of confusion. “Why would you do that?”

“So you can enjoy your evening,” Kathryn explains, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Seven doesn’t find the explanation clarifies anything at all. “Kathryn, is our relationship to remain a secret forever?”

“Of course not,” the older woman replies.

“If I am having couples for dinner I would like for my Kathryn to be there. I assumed that you would know that. Perhaps I was mistaken? Or do you not wish to join us?” Seven sincerely hopes it was the former. 

“I didn’t realise that I was invited,” the older woman admits. Seven’s right, it should have been obvious, but it wasn’t.

“If you aren’t comfortable-“

“I’m very comfortable,” Kathryn assures her. “I am more than comfortable. And I think it would be a lovely way to introduce some more of the crew to our relationship.”

“I believe it will save us considerable work,” Seven decides. “By morning Lieutenant Torres will have informed the rest of the ship.”

Kathryn laughs at that and squeezes Seven’s shoulder. “Just tell me which night and if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“I’ll let you know,” Seven assures her. She may require some assistance. Perhaps Neelix can give her some advice on entertaining. If she asks him for advice, though, will he be upset that he wasn’t invited? And then Chakotay may be, too. He was, after all, the one who suggested a housewarming originally.

“I know that look,” Kathryn interrupts Seven’s train of thought.

Seven brings her attention back to Kathryn. “What look?”

“You get a little wrinkle right in here,” she says, touching just to the side of the brow that isn’t adorned with the other woman’s ocular implant. “When you’re concerned.”

“I am not… _un_ concerned,” Seven admits. “Commander Chakotay suggested I have a housewarming party. If he is not invited to the dinner he may be upset. And so may Neelix. If we invite them, then I believe it would be unfair to not invite Tuvok, and the Doctor. And if Ensign Kim can bring a date, then shouldn’t the others be extended the same option?”

“Okay, slow down,” Kathryn instructs soothingly. “Relax. We can work this out,” she assures her.

“That’s twelve guests. Plus us,” Seven notes, going pale. What was meant to be a simple thank you dinner now seems incredibly daunting to her. That’s an awful lot of social interaction, and a lot of pressure to make sure things run smoothly and she doesn’t make any little faux pas. Without realising it her breathing becomes shallow.

“Seven? Seven, look at me,” she says, gently cupping her cheek and turning her girlfriend’s head to face her. “Breathe in through your nose. Nice and slow,” she says calmly, waiting for Seven to comply. “Okay, good. Now breathe out for me.” When Seven exhales she encourages her to repeat the process twice more before speaking. She hasn’t seen Seven quite this worked up over a social situation before- usually she just says she dislikes them and leaves it at that. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. None of these people are expecting an invitation, and even if they were you aren’t obligated to have anyone in your quarters that you don’t want. Nobody is going to think poorly of you,” she says, attempting to be reassuring. 

Kathryn remembers her own first time hosting a dinner party- she was an absolute wreck. She burned the dinner, which as it turns out set the tone for almost every time she had any sort of important dinner since, and ended up deciding that ordering pizza was probably preferable to scrambled eggs on toast for her guests. Thankfully she was among friends. She doubts that story will help much right now. “Why don’t you split it up over a few nights? You can start with just Chakotay, then have Harry, Tom, B’Elanna and Harry’s date a night or two later. When you’ve had some time to settle in you can invite the rest over. Maybe in a few weeks?”

“That seems wise,” Seven tells her, clearly relieved. “Just Chakotay first.” She repeats the plan, as if doing so will help her remember that it’s going to be manageable. 

“Just Chakotay,” Kathryn says reassuringly. She rests her head on Seven’s shoulder then and closes her eyes, enjoying the closeness.

Seven raises her hand to run her fingers through Kathryn’s hair before speaking what Kathryn sincerely hopes won’t be famous last words. “It’s just one person. What could possibly go wrong?”


	38. Chapter 38

Dinner with Chakotay ends up being a resounding success. Seven invites him for a casual meal after their shift, and the three of them enjoy a quiet dinner together. She knows Chakotay knows about their relationship already, and is quite comfortable being with Kathryn around him, although she is significantly more reserved, not wanting to flirt or touch Kathryn in front of Chakotay. She isn’t embarrassed, but she doesn’t want to make Chakotay or Kathryn uncomfortable, nor does she want to do anything that may get the first officer’s imagination running wild. 

Spurred on by the successful evening, Seven arranges for Harry, Tom, B’Elanna and Harry’s date to come to dinner on Friday evening of the same week. “Are you nervous?” she asks Kathryn as she stands in front of the mirror, fixing her hair for what must be the fifth time.

“No,” Kathryn tells her honestly. She steps up behind Seven and wraps her arms around her. “We’re going to have some nice food, some nice company, and share some exciting news with our friends,” she tells Seven. “It doesn’t have to be more complicated than that.”

“What if they don’t approve?” Seven asks, her eyes locking with Kathryn’s over her shoulder in the mirror.

Kathryn isn’t sure what specifically Seven thinks they wouldn’t approve of, so she takes the playful route to ease her mind- it’s too late at this stage to have a proper conversation to calm her nerves. “They may not, you’re right,” she says. The glint in her eyes tells Seven that Kathryn is far from serious. “If we were back in the Alpha Quadrant I’m sure you could do better than a Starfleet Captain, but I suppose you’ve had to settle for what you can get.”

Seven rolls her eyes and leans back against Kathryn, easily slipping into the more playful mood when Kathryn encourages it. “Oh, they needn’t worry. I don’t plan on marrying you until you’ve made Admiral,” she quips, glad for the distraction.

“Rear Admiral Lower Half?” Kathryn asks ‘hopefully’. That’s only one step up. Surely she’ll be eligible for that when they get back to Earth. Unless she loses her job for stranding them out here in the first place.

“Did I say Rear Admiral Lower Half?” Seven challenges, pretending to be ‘insulted’ at the suggestion. “Or did I say Admiral?”

Kathryn chuckles. “Those are some high standards.”

“Shouldn’t they be?” the ex-drone enquires playfully, resting her arms over Kathryn’s.

“Only the highest, for you,” Kathryn tells her, all playfulness gone from her tone. She absolutely worships the ground this woman walks on, and nothing is too good for her in Kathryn’s opinion. The older woman has no idea how she got so lucky, but she is going to work every day of her life to make her worth of Seven’s attention and admiration.

Seven turns around to face Kathryn then, gazing into her eyes. “There’s something I need to tell you,” she says seriously. She’s decided this is a good time to FINALLY tell Kathryn she’s in love with her, too. “I tried the evening you were called to sickbay because Ensigns Paris and Konicek had been fighting, but we were interrupted. Then I still wanted to, but it never felt like the right time.”

“This sounds serious,” the Captain says earnestly, studying Seven’s face for some sort of s sign as to what this might be about. She has an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach- what can it possibly be if Seven is having this much trouble saying it? She still recalls how nervous her girlfriend had seemed during that first attempt.

“It’s not bad,” Seven rushes to reassure her when she sees the trepidation on Kathryn’s face. “I was initially concerned about your reaction, and then…” she trails off. “I don’t know.”

“It wasn’t the right time,” Kathryn offers. That’s what Seven had initially said.

“Yes,” the ex-drone agrees. It really has been about the timing. First Kathryn beat her to the punch and explicitly requested she didn’t say it back. The days and evenings that had followed were always busy or there was some other barrier. Seven didn’t want, for example, to tell Kathryn that she was in love with her on a night that she needed to regenerate instead of sleep. She still doesn’t. She wants to be able to spend a proper evening with Kathryn after she says it, to hold her and kiss her and whisper it in her ear over and over again until she’s sure that Kathryn won’t ever forget.

“So… what is it?” Kathryn asks gently. She takes Seven’s hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. “You can tell me anything.”

“I know,” Seven assures her with a smile. “I’m no longer nervous about it,” she says. “I just wanted to pick the right moment.” She squeezes Kathryn’s hands gently. “What I’ve been wanting to say is-“ The computer makes a noise, signifying that there’s someone at the door, and Seven lets out a frustrated groan and actually stamps her foot gently.

“I have never heard you frustrated like that,” Kathryn says, her eyes widening a little. She’s not put off by it, just surprised. Plus, the foot stomp is kind of adorable.

“Well, I’ve been interrupted. Again,” Seven complains. Thankfully she doesn’t believe in fate, or this would seem like a very bad sign. How can she be zero for two with telling Kathryn she’s in love with her? 

“I’m sorry, Seven,” the other woman apologises sincerely. “Let’s let our guests in and I promise we can talk about whatever is on your mind as soon as they leave.” The computer chimes again and she shoots the taller woman an apologetic look, kissing her softly on the lips. “I love you,” she tells her, not realising that in a way that only makes Seven more frustrated, because she’s dying to say it back.

Seven nods and takes a breath. She isn’t going to let this put a damper on their evening; she’s still thankful for what Tom did for her, and to Harry for preventing him from getting too badly hurt in the process. Plus, it’s not their fault that they have poor timing. She walks ahead of Kathryn and calls out for them to come in, smiling as she sees all four have arrived together, and that Harry’s date is Tal Celes. Although inefficient, Seven finds her to be quite sweet, and a good match for Harry.

When everyone is in and has been given something to drink, Seven addresses the group. It’s not something she has a lot of experience with, but she has had plenty of time to think about what she wants to say, and how she wants to say it, and that does help. “I’d like to thank you all for coming,” she says, making sure she’s standing with Kathryn by her side. “And in particular, for Ensign Paris-“

“Seven, I think you should start calling him Tom,” B’Elanna interjects good-naturedly.

Seven glances at Tom, who nods. “Tom, for defending me when he didn’t have to, and Harry for stopping the consequences of that being as bad as they could have been. I appreciate your support, and I hope that I will continue to earn the loyalty you have shown me.” She pauses and glances at the assembled group. “In light of that, as well as thanking you this evening, I wanted- actually, we wanted- to share some news with you,” she says, glancing at Kathryn. “Did you want to, or did you want me to?” she asks the Captain.

“You can,” the older of the two says encouragingly. She thinks Seven is doing well. She knows it isn’t easy for her, but she’s really trying, and she’s succeeding. She’s so proud of her right now. Seven has come such a long way.

“The Captain- Kathryn- and I have been seeing each other,” Seven states simply. 

“Like dating?” Tom asks, surprised, earning him an eye roll from B’Elanna. Despite his redeeming qualities, he could be a little dense at times.

“Not ‘like’ dating. Dating,” Seven clarifies. 

“That’s great news!” Harry says enthusiastically. He feels somewhat better being able to console himself with the idea that perhaps this is why he struck out with Seven when he tried to date her himself. Either way, his happiness for them as a couple is genuine. “To the happy couple!” he says, raising his glass. 

After a round of clinking their glasses Kathryn wraps an arm around Seven’s waist and kisses her cheek. “You did well,” she whispers in her ear, offering Seven a little wink before removing her arm and giving Seven her personal space back.

“How did the two of you get together?” Tal asks, trying to contribute to the conversation and full anticipating a cute little story about how they fell in love.

Seven glances at Kathryn. “I think it’s your turn,” she prompts. It seems to the others like she’s being ‘nice’ by deferring and letting Kathryn share part of their narrative, but Seven just isn’t sure how to explain it. She doesn’t want to announce that they went from friends to what was essentially fuck buddies without so much as a conversation or acknowledgement of what was going on between them, even if things _have_ progressed past that stage now.

Kathryn smiles calmly. She’s used to having to think on her feet and appear unaffected by things that have caught her off guard. “Seven and I had been spending time together after our shifts- playing Velocity, mostly. Over time that grew into sharing meals," technically it’s true, Kathryn just doesn’t mention that they had screwed on the holodeck before then, unable to even wait until they got back to Kathryn’s quarters. “And I realised how much I enjoy spending time with her. Thankfully she doesn’t find the idea of spending time with me completely unappealing either, so… here we are,” she says. 

“I don’t find spending time with you unappealing at all,” Seven says sincerely. She knows Kathryn was being self-deprecating for comedic effect, but she doesn’t want anyone to have any doubts about how much she enjoys Kathryn’s company. 

“I don’t want to put a damper on things, but does that mean that when Seven was on that away mission you weren’t just concerned about her as a member of the crew?” B’Elanna asks. When Kathryn nods B’Elanna’s grimaces. “That must have been awful. And you never told us.”

“We didn’t need any further reason to rescue Seven than the fact that she is a member of our crew,” Kathryn says. “And it certainly wasn’t the way either of us would have wanted to share what we consider to be happy news with you.”

“Do you really think we’ve seen the last of the guys that did that?” Harry asks Kathryn. 

The Captain shakes her head. “I doubt it,” she admits. “But we’re prepared, and we have an advantage; they don’t know that Seven is aware of their plan. More importantly, they don’t know that she is on our side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have the heart to make their evening with Chakotay disastrous- I've put poor Seven, in particular, through enough!! :)


	39. Chapter 39

Kathryn and Seven walk everyone out at the end of the evening, waving as the door slides shut. They can still hear their friends laughing- even B’Elanna, surprisingly- through the closed door as they make their way back to their own quarters.

“Well, I think that was a resounding success,” Kathryn says, pulling Seven to her and resting her hands on the other woman’s hips. She plants a quick kiss to her lips. “Turns out you needn’t have worried; you’re quite the hostess,” she compliments. “I don’t think I’ve ever really heard B’Elanna laugh before.”

Seven smiles and drapes her arms over Kathryn’s shoulders, resting their foreheads together. “Thank you for being here. And for encouraging and supporting me,” she says, her eyes locking with Kathryn’s.

“I’ll always encourage and support you,” Kathryn tells her sincerely, her thumbs playing over Seven’s hip bones. “No matter what.”

“I’m in love with you,” Seven blurts out quickly, unable to stand the thought of being interrupted again before she can tell her. She sees the start of a smile form on Kathryn’s face and, knowing she’s not displeased to have heard it, Seven lets out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. “I’ve been trying to tell you that for over a week.” It feels fantastic being able to say it out loud. Almost like a weight has been lifted.

Kathryn laughs softly. “That’s what you’ve been trying to tell me?” she asks, cupping Seven’s kiss and planting a firm kiss to her lips. “I love you, too, and I’m glad you finally told me.”

“It should have been earlier,” Seven tells her. “First we were interrupted, then you said it to me and told me not to say it back.”

“Oh, honey, I just didn’t want you to feel obligated,” Kathryn says apologetically. “And I didn’t want to think that you only said it because I said it first.”

“I know. So I waited. And waited,” Seven reminds her. She’s grinning from ear to ear. “It feels so good to finally say it out loud.” It’s almost like saying it out loud makes it feel more real. Seven has a sudden urge to run outside of her quarters and yell it for the whole of Voyager to hear, but her head- thankfully- outranks her heart on this.

Kathryn is thrilled that Seven has said the words. Of course, Seven acts like she loves her, and she has implied it many times, like when they’ve spoken about getting married when they get back to Earth, but that has always felt ‘abstract’. Now she feels like it’s something that Seven might actually be serious about. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy,” Kathryn observes. “Including when I said it to you.”

“When you said it to me I was panicking about whether or not I should say it back, despite you telling me not to,” Seven admits. “Now it feels like…” she pauses to come up with an appropriate analogy. “Have you ever been deprived of oxygen for so long that your chest starts to burn and your whole body starts to feel like it might shut down?” Seven experienced it during a hull breach once, and it’s not something she would ever want to experience again.

“Yes,” Kathryn admits. “During my time at the academy I was on a group training exercise that went wrong.”

“Do you remember what that first breath of air felt like afterwards?” Seven asks. “That joy and relief? You’re light-headed from oxygen deprivation, but it suddenly feels like the pain in your chest will stop and everything is going to be alright again. It’s euphoric.”

“I’m sorry it was so hard on you,” Kathryn apologises, stroking Seven’s cheek tenderly, then bringing her hand down to rest it over the other woman’s heart. She can actually feel it pounding in Seven’s chest. Between Kathryn being deprived on the sort of touch she feels she needs to express herself properly and Seven not being able to use words to say what she needs to they haven’t exactly navigated things well lately. The joy her girlfriend is showing now, though, is the purest, most beautiful thing Kathryn thinks she has ever seen, and she’s sure that as long as she lives she will never forget it.

Kathryn sometimes wonders if Seven’s time with the collective makes it more important for her to express things. For 18 years of her life she couldn’t have a private thought. Now she values her privacy, but it seems she still seeks that level of communication when it comes to the Captain, and Janeway would be lying if she said it didn’t please her.

The older woman rubs the upper part of Seven’s chest, over her heart, and frowns slightly. She’s used to feeling flesh and cybernetics, but there’s something new there. She removes her palm and trails her finger over the raised section. “What’s this?” she asks, clearly concerned.

Seven isn’t sure what Kathryn is up to at first; it certainly doesn’t feel like the sort of touching she’s used to in the chest area. It’s almost more clinical. She’s a little taken aback at first, then when Kathryn asks what it is she offers her a bashful smile. “My coin,” she confesses. “I didn’t have anywhere to put it because I don’t have the holder for my tricorder on me, so I slid it down my bra.”

Kathryn lets out a relieved chuckle. “You had me worried. I thought there was something wrong with you,” she admits.

Seven shakes her head no. “I just wanted it close, and this seemed like a good spot. Near my heart.”

Kathryn melts a little and rests her hand back over the bump. “You are the cutest woman in the galaxy,” she says, stroking the bump with her fingertips. “Why don’t we head to bed?” She suggests. “And maybe in the morning we can have a lie-in? We haven’t been able to do that together since we started sharing a bed.” They’ve both had to get up for their shifts, and neither of them wants to neglect their duties. 

Seven does respond verbally to the suggestion, instead leading Kathryn gently by the hand towards the bathroom so they can get ready for bed. The mess will still be there tomorrow. “I believe I’d like to try pancakes for breakfast,” she decides.

Kathryn follows along easily. Given how concerned Seven had been about whether Kathryn would want to spend any time in her quarters they’re spending an awful lot of time there. She doesn’t think she’s been back to her own since their first ‘sleepover’. Anything she has wanted, Seven has eagerly volunteered to get, and she gets so excited about doing things for Kathryn that the Captain doesn’t have the heart to turn her down. “Pancakes are a good choice,” she agrees. “With butter and maple syrup? Or berries and whipped cream?” It’s an important decision, for her first time trying them.

“Surprise me,” Seven decides as they step into the bathroom, causing Kathryn to laugh.

“Oh. So I’m making breakfast, am I?” she asks playfully as she takes her place next to Seven and starts removing her make-up. If they’re going to do this long-term she thinks they’ll need a bigger bathroom. Or at least dual sinks.

“I haven’t heard you bargaining with the replicator to not burn food in a while. It seems like a good time for a repeat performance,” Seven teases, earning a little pinch from Kathryn.

The Captain scowls, but isn’t really upset. She is fighting an ongoing war with replicators. She can cook in a normal kitchen, but something about the newer (if she can even call it new at this stage) technology bests her more often than not. “Cheeky,” she accuses with a grin as she finishes removing her make-up and moves on to brushing her teeth.

When Seven’s own face is clean she checks her ocular implant to ensure there’s no residual traces around it and then moisturises her face. They continue their bedtime routine in comfortable silence until Kathryn has finished brushing her teeth, still leaving Seven with a few steps of her own left to complete.

“If you like your pancakes I’ll show you how to make them properly next time we cook together on the holodeck,” the older woman offers.

The ex-drone runs a brush carefully through her hair and nods. “They seem more complicated than fish and vegetables,” she says hesitantly.

Kathryn rests a reassuring hand on Seven’s shoulder. “Don’t worry,” she tells her, placing a kiss on the other woman’s upper arm. “If you mess them up you’ll just have to eat the whipped cream off me.”

Seven stares at Kathryn, completely speechless. _'Did she just offer….?_

The Captain grins triumphantly and swats Seven lightly on the backside. “I’m headed to bed. Don’t be long.”

Seven groans at the teasing gesture and words. At some stage they’re going to decide they’re ready to have sex again, and with all of Kathryn’s flirting the anticipation has been building and she knows it’s going to be incredible. For now, though, she’s just enjoying the stage that they’re at, happy not to treat their relationship like a race with an end goal. She’s in love with Kathryn, and she’s in this for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do we want G-rated pancake time? Or shall we move on? :)


	40. Chapter 40

When Monday rolls around, Kathryn and Seven have spent a lovely weekend together and made it through the first day of the week without issue. They’re sitting on the couch in Seven’s quarters after dinner, Kathryn having pulled Seven’s feet up onto her lap and drawing lazy patterns with her fingertips on her shins while she talks. 

“Seven?” Kathryn prompts. When she receives no reaction she tries again. “Seven?” The ex-drone looks up at her. “Where did you go just now?” Kathryn enquires. It isn’t like Seven to daydream, and it is unheard of for her to not pay attention to Kathryn when she’s speaking.

Seven furrows her brow. “I was here,” she states, clearly confused. Kathryn’s hands never left her body. How could she have gone anywhere?

“Not physically. Mentally. You were distracted,” the older woman explains. “It looked like you were daydreaming,” she tells her, more intrigued than annoyed.

“I’m sorry. That was rude,” Seven apologises. She looks puzzled, briefly, then concerned. “I thought I heard something.”

“What do you think you heard?” Kathryn asks, tilting her head to the side. She rests a hand on Seven’s knee, hoping to hold her attention and bring her some sort of comfort. When her girlfriend shakes her head in an attempt to brush it off, Kathryn isn’t sure if she should press the issue or not.

“I’ll need to regenerate tonight,” Seven tells her, changing the subject.

“Okay,” Kathryn acknowledges. The timing feels suspicious, but Kathryn knows it’s necessary, and it HAS been a few nights. The last thing she would ever do is compromise Seven’s health. “Would you prefer I sleep in my quarters?”

“If that is what you would prefer.” Seven’s voice is neutral and formal again, and Kathryn feels like she’s talking to an old version of Seven, back from when she first joined Voyager.

The Captain fights the urge to sigh. Seven isn’t volunteering any information right now, and she’s being incredibly difficult to read. She withdraws her hand and rests her fingers on her chin and lips, stroking them thoughtfully. “Have I done something to upset you?”

“No,” Seven tells her simply. “There is nothing wrong.”

Kathryn studies Seven’s face again. Maybe she’s just being paranoid. She’ll give Seven some space, though, just in case. She carefully removes Seven’s legs from her lap then rests her hands on her own knees and uses them to help her stand up. “I’ll see you in the morning,” she says, leaning in to kiss Seven’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Seven says, not entirely sure why Kathryn is leaving, but respecting her choice nonetheless. “Shall I walk you back to your quarters?”

“I think I know the way,” Kathryn says. She pauses then, realising that that won’t help the situation. “But I would appreciate the company.” She doesn’t need a chaperone and certainly wouldn’t get lonely between Seven’s quarters and her own, but she’s trying not to let this dissolve into an argument given there doesn’t appear to be a solid reason for them having one- something is just ‘off’.

Seven stands and walks to the bedroom to retrieve Kathryn’s pillow. “You’re upset,” she says when she returns. This situation isn’t sitting well with her, and she isn’t willing to let them part ways without clearing the air. “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I’m not upset,” Kathryn argues. The way it comes out it certainly seems like she is. “I’m not upset,” she repeats more gently. “I’m confused. You won’t tell me what you heard, and then you picked tonight to regenerate.” The Captain pauses. “I know you need to, and I’m not complaining about that, but the timing is odd, and I don’t like us having secrets from each other.” Had the noise not been something that led to Seven being distracted Kathryn wouldn’t have given it a second though, but if it warranted that level of attention it certainly wasn’t nothing.

Seven closes her eyes briefly. When she opens them again she gestures to the couch, sitting herself and waiting for Kathryn to join her. She sets Kathryn’s pillow on her own lap and rests her hands on it. “I don’t want you to worry.”

Kathryn frowns. “That horse has already bolted, I’m afraid.”

Seven reaches out for Kathryn’s hand. “It isn’t worth worrying over,” she tries to assure her. “I thought I heard a noise, but I know that if I tell you, you will be concerned.”

“That sounds like the best reason to tell me that there is,” Kathryn argues. “If there’s a reason to be concerned you _should_ be telling me. That way we can work things out. Or at least you’ll know that someone is available to support you if you want it while you work it out yourself.” Kathryn has to remember to pull back a bit sometimes now. She can’t insert herself into every one of Seven’s issues- she’s independent now, and while there are still some aspects of human life that she’s unfamiliar with, Kathryn knows she has to stop coddling.

The ex-drone feels like she could debate that. If there is nothing Kathryn can do to help, then why not spare her the concern? Nevertheless, she speaks. “I thought for a moment I had detected a resonance signal.”

Predictably, Kathryn’s first reaction is concern. Rather than going to personal red alert- something she finds is far too easy when it comes to her girlfriend- she gives herself a moment to to react in a less emotional manner. If she wants Seven to trust her she can’t feed right into her fears about Kathryn overreacting when she shares an issue. “A Borg homing signal?”

“I… don’t know,” Seven admits. “I don’t have anything to compare it to. Are they all the same?”

“I couldn’t tell you. I haven’t experienced one myself, only detected them with equipment,” Kathryn admits. She feels inadequately qualified to help Seven with this on her own. She could suggest sickbay, or just be there to support her by lending an ear.

“Of course,” Seven concedes. How foolish of her- Kathryn doesn’t have the physiology to hear them. She’s surprised the other didn’t react as strongly as she had anticipated; she’s sure it must have taken a great deal of self-restraint. 

Having not reacted immediately, Kathryn gives herself the time to think through this properly, like a Starfleet Captain rather than an overprotective partner. “Sometimes I think I hear things, too. I’ll think I’m being paged, or swear I heard a door slide open. In the early 21st century there were these devices humans used to communicate with each other that could make noises and vibrate. Many people developed something they called ’phantom vibration syndrome’ where they would occasionally be convinced that they had heard their phone vibrate to alert them to a message. Thinking you have heard something that wasn’t there from time to time is perfectly natural,” she offers reassuringly. She’s telling the truth. “In any case, the Doctor deactivated the component that allows you to receive those. Let’s just see if anything comes of it.” 

The fact that Kathryn didn’t overreact makes Seven feel more comfortable about the idea of telling her if she thinks she hears it again. “Okay,” she agrees. “That was unexpectedly painless.”

Kathryn chuckles a little. “Am I that bad?”

Seven offers an understanding smile. “You do tend to be somewhat more sensitive when issues arise with me than with others, particularly since our relationship has evolved.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Kathryn replies playfully. She reaches out and holds one of Seven’s hands in her own, rubbing her forearm with the other. “You mean a lot to me. I’m going to worry. And yes, I’ll worry about you more than others. It’s a normal human response to caring deeply about someone.”

“I understand,” Seven tells her. There’s nothing she wouldn’t do to protect Kathryn, so she can hardly complain when the other woman acts protectively of her in return. “Are you still going to sleep in your quarters tonight?”

“I’d like to stay with you,” the Captain tells her gently. “But if you would prefer some space I understand and I won’t be upset with you.”

Seven wonders if part of Kathryn’s rationale is to ensure that she is around if Seven hears the signal again. Does Kathryn worry she’ll go rogue? The ex-drone needs to work on some of those insecurities, but doesn’t think that Kathryn having those concerns would be completely unfounded. “You are welcome here any time.”

“Then I’ll stay,” Kathryn decides. “And,” she says, playfully tugging her pillow off Seven’s lap, “I’ll take this, thank you very much.”

“I had no intention of keeping it,” Seven defends herself. “Although I do enjoy that it smells like you.”

“You’re far too cute for your own good,” Kathryn tells her with a smile. She sets her pillow to the side before looking at Seven again. “Can you smell when you’re regenerating?”

Seven shakes her head no. “No. A loud noise may interrupt my cycle, and there are sensors that will alert me to danger, but I do not experience the senses the way I do when I am sleeping. I simply close my eyes and begin.” It was one of the strangest things about starting to sleep for her- the inefficiency of it. When she starts a regeneration cycle it is instant. She can complete her cycle then and ‘wake up’, ready to start her day. Sleep is often more elusive, and waking up is still the bane of her existence. 

“That must be nice,” Kathryn decides, knowing Seven won’t find the comment insensitive. Give how much Seven lost as a result of the Borg it’s nice that she can at least keep one tiny perk.

“It is convenient,” Seven agrees.

“I stood in your alcove once,” Kathryn offers. Seven has shared something about herself, and Kathryn now feels she would like to reciprocate.

“I know,” Seven admits. When Kathryn looks skeptical she explains. “I had taken a shuttle and entered B’Omar Space. It’s somewhat fitting that you bring it up now, since that was the last time I heard a resonance frequency. What I have never known about you standing in the alcove, though, was why.”

 _‘The sensors must have given me away,’_ Kathryn decides. “I wanted to try to put myself in your shoes.” The Captain pauses. “Why didn’t you ask me earlier why I did it?”

“I didn’t want to embarrass you,” Seven tells her plainly. “As it is you look like you have been caught with your hand in the cookie jar, and you volunteered the information unprompted.”

“You aren’t upset?”

“Why should I be? You meant no harm by it. You did not invade my privacy, and you are a naturally inquisitive person. I would probably have been more concerned if you _hadn’t_ tried it at some point. If anything, it reinforces that you are comfortable with me.” By comfortable Seven really means ‘not scared’. The Borg have a tendency to elicit fear in people- for good reason- but Kathryn’s willingness to approach the alcove and try to stand in it and experience it as close as she can to the way Seven does showed openness and empathy rather than fear.

“What the Borg do is horrific,” Kathryn tells Seven, although the younger woman already knows. “But I had to admit, the technology is…” she trails off. Is there really a word she can use here that isn’t inappropriate? 

“Fascinating?” Seven completes the sentence for her. “I share your interest in it. Comparatively speaking, the technology on board vessels that belong to single species or small groups of species is usually quite primitive.”

Kathryn laughs. “Did you just call my ship primitive?”

“I don’t believe I have heard you complain about the improvements my modifications have led to. I could have incorporated more if Lieutenant Torres was more amenable.” There’s still a little of the Borg arrogance in Seven, and Kathryn does find it a little endearing.

“I think we’ve established that you’re already a target without drawing further attention to you or to Voyager by making additional modifications,” Kathryn points out. A ship decked out in Borg technology is going to draw a lot of unwanted attention, compromising the safety of Seven and the crew as a whole. They’ve had to find a balance.

“A valid point,” Seven concedes. She wants to argue that she could probably upgrade the weapons systems, too, but thinks she should probably quit while she’s ahead.

“I like to have one of those once in a while,” Kathryn tells her playfully. “I am the Captain, after all.”

“You aren’t the Captain in these quarters,” Seven corrects her, teasing a little.

Kathryn grins. “I could be,” she replies flirtatiously, lowering her voice. “If you asked me very, _very_ nicely.”

Seven rolls her eyes. “You’re incorrigible,” she tells her.

Kathryn beams proudly. “And still, you love me.”


	41. Chapter 41

Kathryn is sitting in the Captain’s chair the next morning with Chakotay by her side. Seven’s course corrections to avoid the area Be’Rab had been trying to get them to enter have been implemented, and they’re giving the whole sector a wide berth. 

“I wonder if Seven and Harry found any M-Class planets that aren’t too much of a detour from this new route,” Chakotay muses out loud. “I think the crew could all do with some shore leave.”

“I know I could,” Kathryn agrees. “Let’s put another few days’ travel between us and Be’Rab then see what we can find.” She’ll be more comfortable relaxing when she’s confident they’re done with him for good. She can’t shake the feeling that this isn’t over yet. Although she doesn’t have any evidence her instincts tell her they haven’t seen the last of Be’Rab and his men.

“I’d ask if you’re going to plan a romantic getaway with Seven, but she doesn’t seem the type. I’d imagine she will want to stay on board and work, won’t she?” the First Officer enquires. He isn’t trying to be nosy, just making general chitchat- the shifts on the bridge can be long when nothing is going on, and they need to find ways to pass the time.

“That will be up to her,” Kathryn says. She isn’t upset with Chakotay for asking, but she isn’t going to volunteer the fact that Seven is a big, sappy romantic either. That’s their private business, and to be honest Kathryn _likes_ that she’s the only one who gets to see that side of her girlfriend, and none of them would ever guess what Seven’s really like behind closed doors. The thought brings a smile to her face. She wonders what the planet will be like, and if they’ll be able to have much privacy to just be together without being scrutinised by the other members of the crew. She’d love to spend time taking long walks together or having a picnic with Seven, exploring a new place neither of them have ever been without having to worry about Voyager for a few days.

“She’s a wonderful hostess, by the way,” Chakotay adds, wanting to move the conversation forward. He realises that Kathryn doesn’t want to talk about it any further and he won’t press. It’s taken the Captain a long time to open herself up to a relationship, and he’s sure it mustn’t have been easy for her to not only allow herself to develop feelings and pursue them, but then to share that with the rest of the crew when she tries so hard to be professional yet approachable.

Everyone seems to have genuinely enjoyed their time having dinner in Seven’s quarters- not that there’s any reason they shouldn’t have. The ex-drone seems more at ease when she’s in her own space, and Kathryn wonders whether that’s the room or the relationship’s influence. Either way, Seven is thriving, and Kathryn couldn’t be happier about that. “She is,” Kathryn agrees with a smile. “I think she even surprised herself.”

“Best dinner party we’ve been to since we’ve been in the Delta Quadrant,” Tom interjects from his seat at helm control.

“Do you always listen in on our conversations?” Chakotay enquires, bringing his right ankle up to reset on his left knee.

“Only the interesting ones, Commander,” Tom replies without turning around, earning a snort from Harry in the background as he tries to hold in a laugh.

“Tuvok, yourself and Neelix are next on the list,” Kathryn tells him. “I think Seven will be speaking to you in the next day or two to arrange it.” Of course the whole ship knows about their relationship now, and it makes things a lot easier for Kathryn. She isn’t going to start sharing details- their relationship is _theirs_ , no one else’s- but it’s nice to not have to sneak around, either. 

“I look forward to receiving the invitation,” Tuvok says. It is easy for him to understand that Seven would want to have smaller groups, given she is new to entertaining guests. Of course Commander Chakotay was first, then Ensigns Kim and Paris were invited so Seven could express her gratitude to them. He is not offended by being in the third group- it is the logical sequence of events.

“Don’t worry, Tuvok, it would seem Kathryn wasn’t the one who taught Seven how to replicate food,” Chakotay teases his superior officer. “Not an overcooked piece of food in sight.”

“Hey,” Kathryn protests good-naturedly. “I’m still the Captain. If you’re going to tease me about my culinary skills at least don’t do it on the bridge of my ship.”

“Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway,” the bridge staff all hear. 

“Speak of the devil,” Kathryn smiles. “Janeway here. Go ahead, Seven.”

“Captain Janeway, please report to your ready room immediately. Seven of Nine out,” Seven says, terminating the link.

Chakotay smirks. “Seems she’s forgotten who gives the orders around here again.”

Kathryn rolls her eyes, and stands up. “Insubordination from all angles!” She leans over, resting a hand on Chakotay’s shoulder. “You have the bridge,” she tells him as she walks towards her ready room. She knows if Seven is contacting her during a shift it is going to be work-related and important. As she enters the room she is surprised to find it empty. She’s just about to sit down to wait when Seven enters without an invitation. Kathryn really hopes she isn’t going to have to have an awkward conversation with her about protocol. “Seven, what can I-“

“I am detecting the resonance frequency again,” Seven cuts her off. She isn’t worried about protocol right now, nor waiting for Kathryn to finish her sentence.

The Captain is glad that Seven came straight to her and hasn’t bothered with formalities. “The Doctor deactivated that component,” Kathryn reminds, her puzzled.

“I do not believe he-“ she pauses and winces, closing her eyes. “It is loud,” she explains. “I do not believe he checked to confirm if it was still deactivated after the incident.”

“Have you only just started hearing it?” Kathryn asks, running her fingers through her hair. 

“No. I thought I heard it twice more this morning, approximately one hour ago, but it was faint. When the signal grew stronger and I was sure of what I was hearing I contacted you to meet-“ she covers her ears, although logically she knows it won’t do anything, “meet me here. It is intermittent, but loud and uncomfortably shrill.”

“Can you tell me anything more about the signal?” Kathryn asks, earning herself a head shake from Seven. “Right. Report to sickbay and let the Doctor know. He can check the component. Meanwhile we’ll keep a lookout,” she says. She hates seeing Seven in pain like this, and she’s sure there wasn’t pain last time she detected a signal like this, although there were flashbacks. The Captain trusts the other woman to tell her if they were an issue again.

Although having Seven continue to be able to pick it up would be useful, Kathryn wouldn’t let any member of the crew experience pain in order to gather information. “Will you be okay to go by yourself?” she asks, standing in front of Seven and resting her hands on her girlfriend’s upper arms, rubbing comfortingly.

Seven nods. “I’ll be fine,” she assures Kathryn. When the older woman kisses her Seven can’t help but smile, despite the discomfort she is experiencing. “You have work to do. I will return when I have been to sickbay.”

Kathryn heads to the bridge and orders the bridge crew to be on standby. It’s too big of a coincidence to not assume that Be’Rab may somehow be involved in this.   
“Is Seven okay?” Chakotay asks when Kathryn explains the situation.

“She’s in pain,” she admits. She looks up at Tuvok. “Tuvok, you were with Seven when she experienced this before. I’d like you to join her in sickbay, please, to keep an eye on any changes and liaise with us if there are security updates.” While this is true, Kathryn also doesn’t know if they want Seven or the ship, and she wants Seven protected in case she’s the target. If she could she’d assign the whole damn team to look after the younger woman, and Kathryn doesn’t care if people think she’s overacting or giving Seven preferential treatment.

“Aye, Captain,” the Vulcan agrees, leaving the bridge.

Kathryn sighs and turns to Chakotay. “You know that shore leave you were talking about? I have a bad feeling we’re all about to earn it.”


	42. Chapter 42

“It appears the component we deactivated was reactivated,” the Doctor tells Seven grimly. “I can only assume it was while you were on the surface of that planet.”

“Why was this not picked up in earlier scans?” Seven asks. She’s sick of this. She isn’t feeling sorry for herself, she’s annoyed. Her Borg physiology feels like it’s a constant inconvenience, and it’s drawing attention to both her and Voyager. What if it leads to Kathryn being hurt? Seven will never forgive herself.

“I wasn’t looking for it,” the Doctor admits. “The components I was expecting to find were all there and they were functioning. That is what I checked for.”  
Seven closes her eyes and bites her tongue to stop herself saying something she’ll regret. She’s probably partially to blame for this- she isn’t the easiest patient, so she’s sure the Doctor did his best to conduct the necessary tests and send her on her way as quickly as possible. Thankfully before she can speak she’s interrupted by Tuvok who says nothing, but stands near the door and faces to the side, attempting to give her some privacy. “I want the component removed,” Seven tells the Doctor.

The EMH shakes his head. “It’s too risky.” He looks over. “Mr. Tuvok. What can we do for you?” Perhaps he can distract Seven by interrupting the conversation.

“I am simply here to provide assistance should you have enquiries regarding the last time Seven experience this sensation.”

 _‘The Captain sent him to keep an eye on things,’_ the Doctor and Seven both think simultaneously.

“I didn’t ask you if it was risky,” Seven says, bringing the conversation back to where she wants it to be. She isn’t a child who can be distracted that easily. “I asked you to remove it.”

“Seven, the procedure is far too dangerous for something that is only causing a minor inconvenience,” he attempts to reason with her.

“It is not _minor_ ,” Seven insists. “You removed a huge proportion of my Borg physiology without my consent, and now you are refusing to remove something I do not wish to have in my body.”

“The chances of successfully completing the operation are low,” the Doctor argues, ignoring the comment about her Borg physiology. Seven knows, deep down, that he didn’t have a choice there. The collective weren’t coming back for her, and she couldn’t live like she was- if she thinks it’s bad with one component not behaving the way she would like it to then she really wouldn’t have been happy when there were significantly more that could have had issues. “There is a 40% chance you wouldn’t survive the surgery. A further 20% you would end up with irreparable neurological damage. It could impair your speech and cognitive function, not to mention mobility.”

Seven wants to grab the Doctor by the shirt to make him listen to her, but refrains. She grits her teeth as she’s assaulted with the signal again. “Remove it or I will do it myself,” she orders.

“Let’s be reasonable,” the Doctor argues. “You can’t perform surgery on your own brain, Seven.”

“Neurosurgeons have been performing surgery on lucid patients for centuries,” Seven states through gritted teeth. “I will find a way.”

The EMH knows he isn’t going to be getting anywhere when Seven is in this agitated state. He stands no chance of giving her a sedative- she’ll refuse it- so he tries the next best thing. “Let me conduct some more scans and do some additional research. I’ll see what I can do.” He has no intention of removing the implant, but perhaps he can appease Seven until she’s calm enough to have a rational conversation about it.

The Doctor’s attempts at negotiation work and Seven lays back, annoyed and in pain, but compliant. “Work quickly,” she tells him. She’s much more ‘Borg’ when she’s feeling angry or threatened.

He glances at her then sets about conducting various scans, making brief eye contact with Tuvok when Seven’s eyes slip shut. They both know that the best person to calm Seven would be Kathryn, or at least the best person to attempt to reason with her, but the Doctor can’t break doctor-patient confidentiality. When Seven winces again the Doctor tilts his head to the side. “Can I offer you some pain relief? A sedative?” He may as well try for the sedative.

“No. Thank you,” she tells him. “I’m not trying to be difficult,” Seven adds. She’s more calm now. “But I want this to stop. I want it out of my head and I want to determine what it is that they are doing to me.” She sighs. “Imagine how you would feel if you had a virus in your programming. Additional lines of code that you know are there and are affecting you, but you can not say for certain what their purpose is?”

The Doctor hadn’t thought of it like that. “I understand,” he says sympathetically. “But I wouldn’t allow my program to be deleted to be rid of it.”

“If we can remove it we may be able to keep it active and use it,” Seven explains. “We won’t be caught by surprise by whatever this is. The Captain won’t allow me to have it inside me and active because it is causing me discomfort.” Kathryn never said as much, but Seven knows it to be true. 

“The Captain is right,” the EMH tells her with his best bedside manner. “The crew will manage whatever little surprises we have in store for us. You are a human being, not a tool, and having you suffer in order to gain data is unacceptable. Let me deactivate the component. Please, Seven.”

Seven sighs. “Very well,” she agrees. “But if you refuse to remove it, then I would like for you to at least investigate what procedures would be necessary in order for me to be able to carry a child.”

Tuvok’s usually neutral, unaffected expression cracks and he thinks his eyes might pop out of his head. He’s thankful he isn’t looking directly at them and is supposed to be uninvolved in the conversation, because this has taken an unexpected and illogical turn.

“You and the Captain are considering starting a family?” The Doctor asks, keeping his professionalism when all he wants to do is bombard her with a million questions. He could have spent weeks predicting what Seven would have said after she agreed to move it and never come up with _’investigate what procedures would be necessary in order for met o be able to carry a child.’_ He didn’t know she and Kathryn were that serious, or that Seven had any particular maternal instincts. 

“We haven’t discussed it,” Seven admits. “But if I can not have that component removed, I would like to think there is some possibility of regaining control over another part of my body. I would like the option to be open to me, should I decide to have children in the future.”

The Doctor nods. They both know it isn’t straightforward, and it may not be possible, but the fact that Seven is showing interest in it means that of course the Doctor is willing to investigate the options she has. He isn’t sure how the Captain might feel about potentially being in a relationship with someone who is exploring becoming a mother, but he reminds himself that is neither his concern, nor his business. “I’ll look into it,” he agrees. “Now, if you’ll lay back we can start your other procedure before you pick up the signal again and it causes you additional unnecessary pain.”

Meanwhile, on the Bridge, there is a hum of activity. Kathryn and Chakotay are discussing tactics. Harry is scanning for other vessels or sources of the signal on long range scanners. Tom is- well, they’re flying a pre-determined course in a straight line, so he’s daydreaming about Captain Proton and pressing buttons every now and then to make it look like he’s working, but he’s ready in case there’s something for him to do. Not long now until he can get back on the holodeck.

“There’s nothing, Captain. No ships, no inhabited planets- not even evidence that something has passed through here.”

“There has to be something,” Kathryn argues. “The signal isn’t coming from nowhere.”

“We weren’t able to detect it when she found The Raven,” Chakotay interjects, earning himself a sigh.

“I know you’re right,” she tells him, defeated, “but I wish you weren’t.”

“We’ll figure this out,” Chakotay assures her. “I’m surprised we haven’t heard from Tuvok yet.”

“I’m sure he’ll let us know if there’s something to report,” the Captain assures him. It’s taking all of her self-control to remain patient, but she and Seven haven’t discussed sharing medical information with each other and to what extent that would be ‘allowed’, so right now she really doesn’t have any rights to updates about what, specifically, is going on. She’ll change her own details with the Doctor, and Seven can make a decision about how she would like to proceed. Just as importantly, though, it’s her job to be on the Bridge right now. There’s nothing she can do to help Seven, so neglecting her duties isn’t wise. 

“If Seven can detect the signal, do you think they can detect her?” Kathryn asks after a minute or two of silence.

“The thought had crossed my mind,” Chakotay confesses. “But I doubt it would be any easier to track than our warp signature.” He doesn’t want anyone blaming Seven for anything that happens here- Be’Rab tracked them down before he had even met Seven. While he suspects Kathryn would be the last person to ‘blame’ Seven for it, quite the opposite is true for Seven herself. Chakotay wishes he knew a subtle way of telling her it isn’t her fault if they have another encounter; the ex-drone would be the first to shoulder responsibility, and in the past that has led to Seven engaging in behaviour that puts herself at great risk in an attempt to spare others.

“I wasn’t as concerned about that as I was about our ability to hide her if she’s the target,” Kathryn admits. It would be a lot easier for her to think strategically if she knew what it was that Be’Rab was actually after. 

“The Borg have assimilated Klingons,” Chakotay says, uncrossing his legs again. “When she’s back on her feet it might be worthwhile seeing if Seven has retained enough knowledge about their cloaking technology to enable us to detect Be’Rab’s ship even with the cloaking enabled.”

“If she remembers enough about it, can she put it in the Delta Flyer?” Tom asks hopefully.

Kathryn can’t help but chuckle a little at that- his timing couldn’t be worse, but Tom’s boyish enthusiasm has helped ease the tension for her. “If Seven wants to and has the time at some stage then you can ask her about it. I’ll make a decision if the two of you come to me with a proper proposal.”

“Aye, Captain,” Tom agrees, grinning. 

Harry raises an eyebrow. Tom is going to ask Seven to install Klingon technology in the Delta Flyer. That he built with his wife. Who is an engineer and half Klingon. He’s not sure if Tom’s stupid or has a death wish. He’s seen jealous B’Elanna before, and it was scary. Thinking about B’Elanna does spark something in him, though, and he suddenly stands up taller. 

“Captain? I have an idea.”


	43. Chapter 43

“Captain, I think we’ll need an Engineer,” Harry says. It’s just an idea, but he’ll need assistance to make it work.

“Alright, Harry, if you have an idea I’m all ears,” she tells the young Ensign. "Tom? You have the bridge,” Kathryn says, waiting for an ‘Aye, Captain’ before continuing. “Chakotay, Harry, you’re with me.” She taps her comm badge. “Lieutenant Torres to the Briefing Room.” 

“On my way, Captain,” B’Elanna confirms, setting aside the work she was doing in favour of obeying the Captain’s command. If she’s being called to the Briefing Room it’s not for coffee and cake.

When everyone is assembled and seated, Kathryn catches B’Elanna up on what has been happening with Seven. “Harry says he has an idea, but he’ll require an engineer’s input,” Kathryn explains. “So, naturally…”

“Happy to help in whatever way I can, Captain,” B’Elanna assures her.

“Go ahead, Ensign Kim,” Kathryn encourages him. He’s a bright young man, and had they not been in the Delta Quadrant she’s sure he would have been promoted more than once by now, so despite his rank she places significant value on his experience and insights. 

Harry stands up to address the group, finding it easier to communicate when he’s moving. “I was thinking- we’re deactivating the component that would potentially allow bidirectional communication because it’s making Seven uncomfortable,” he says. “We’re giving up the potential to either track and find out more about this signal, or potentially even communicate back. In fact, if we’re lucky we may even be able to use it to send some kind of false signals to whoever’s on the other end of it. It could give us a tactical advantage,” he says.

“Of course none of us will say it because we don’t want to see her suffer, but by deactivating the component we’re potentially giving up the best advantage we have in facing whatever it is that’s going on. Maybe it’s nothing, but we don’t know. Yes, deactivating it will mean Seven can’t receive those signals anymore, but we’re acting like that’s it, and it’s final. Ultimately, though, it’s just a part. Seven isn’t that unique.” He grimaces when Kathryn shoots him a look that tells him he should have worded that differently. “Sorry, Captain. No offence,” he says. “But this component- if we can scan it and get enough data, and the Doctor knows enough about it that he can toggle it on and off, surely we can replicate it.”

“You want to make a copy of the component that we can leave online?” B’Elanna asks, sitting up straighter. “It’s so simple!” She might have had an opportunity to think of it earlier had she known what was going on, but full credit to Harry- he’s come up with a good idea here.

“Hey, it’s simple, but I’m the only one who thought of it,” Harry defends his idea.

“I’m not dismissing it,” B’Elanna tells him. “I think it’s brilliant. Simple solutions are often the best.”

“So we’ll have to get scans from the Doctor,” Harry says, adding to the conversation. He’s getting more animated now, excited of the prospect of being able to pull this off.

“Given the signal is intermittent, if we can replicate multiple of them and place them strategically around the ship they could help us triangulate the origin…” B’Elanna adds enthusiastically. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here,” Kathryn says, holding up her hand. She stands up and starts to pace. “Don’t you think we should ask Seven what she wants? If she’s comfortable with this?” She asks.

“I agree,” Chakotay says. “Seven isn’t a lab rat. Anything that happens requires her consent. And we need to ask it in such a way that she doesn’t feel obligated to agree to it. We’ll have to put it delicately.”

“Well, that rules out B’Elanna asking,” Harry says, his excitement feeding his jovial attitude. 

“I think it’s best coming from you, Chakotay,” Kathryn says, ignoring their banter. “If I ask Seven may say yes just because it’s me.”

Chakotay nods. “I agree. I’ll talk to her whenever the Doctor says she’s ready.”

“Harry, B’Elanna, we’ll let you know if we’ll be going ahead. If we aren’t, I don’t want either of you saying a word to Seven about this or making her feel bad about it, am I clear?” Both crew members nod, and Kathryn smiles. 

“It was good thinking, Harry,” the Captain praises him. “Chakotay, I’ll leave it to you to have that conversation and report back.” When everyone nods their agreement Kathryn rests her hand on the back of Chakotay’s chair. “Okay, everyone. Great work. For now, business as usual unless we hear otherwise.”

As they all file out of the room Kathryn makes a beeline for her Ready Room. She needs to think without the extra ‘noise’ of others’ opinions. As she replicates a coffee and settles down in her chair she sighs. She doesn’t know if any of this is right. Is she making decisions based on emotion rather than logic?

She swivels in her chair a little and leans back, stretching. Are these the same decisions she would be making if this was Harry or B’Elanna? Tuvok or Chakotay? Tom? Would she really be trying to outrun or avoid an interaction rather than facing it head-on? What about replicating the component? Would she be more or less inclined to do it if it was someone else?

The Captain sets her mug down and pinches the bridge of her nose. This is why Captains aren’t supposed to become involved with crew members. Not that she regrets it- nothing could be further from the truth, but she’s questioning her objectivity and that isn’t making her job any easier.

“EMH to the Captain,” Kathryn hears, her introspection suddenly interrupted.

“I’m here, Doctor,” Janeway tells him, sitting up again and taking another sip of her coffee.

“Seven of Nine is fine. I administered a mild sedative to complete the procedure, and she should be back up and on her feet within the hour.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Doctor,” Kathryn tells him sincerely. At least she doesn’t have to worry about Seven being in pain now. 

When they sign off Kathryn stands and starts to pace instead. She is going to have to make decisions sooner rather than later, because it sounds like it won’t be long before Seven is going to be lucid and ready to talk to Chakotay. Is it even fair to ask her to consider this? How would Kathryn feel if someone asked to replicate part of her body? Particularly if her relationship with her body was as complicated as Seven’s is with hers.

The Captain calls Chakotay to her Ready Room. She knows she can count on him to be honest with her. At the very least, having a sounding board might help her to clarify her thoughts and feelings on this and reassure her that she’s not overthinking it. When Chakotay enters she gestures for him to take a seat and then immediately starts talking him through the things that are on her mind. 

The Second in Command takes his time to consider the situation. He hasn’t said a word since he entered the Ready Room. What Kathryn is saying isn’t without merit, but what can she do about it? She can’t help how she feels, or her natural instincts towards caring for Seven. They were strong even before the two became a couple, and there’s nothing anyone can do to make those feelings just go away.

“There is a group of nomadic Aborigines from Australia known as the Tiwi,” Chakotay says. “They are matrilineal and nomadic, and place great emphasis on partnering, particularly through marriage, for women.” He pauses for effect, the way he often does when he’s relaying this type of story. “One of their tales is about a woman named-“

“EMH to the Captain!” The Doctor interrupts again.

“Hold that thought,” Kathryn tells Chakotay, raising a hand to signify she wants him to pause. “Go ahead, Doctor,” she says, looking off to the side so she can focus on what he is saying.

“Captain, we’ve lost her!” The Doctor says, trying but failing to remain calm.

“I- what- what do you mean? Who?” Kathryn asks, sitting up straight and planting her hands palm-down on the desk, her body poised to spring into action. Surely he can’t be talking about Seven.

“Seven of Nine!” The Doctor tells her frantically. “Captain, she’s gone.”


	44. Chapter 44

“I…” Kathryn doesn’t know what to say. She can’t think, can’t talk. It was supposed to be a minor procedure.

“How can she be ‘gone’?” Chakotay asks in disbelief. 

“I don’t know,” the Doctor defends himself. “She was laying here recovering and then she disappeared. It looked like she was transported.”

Kathryn’s brain is trying to catch up with what her ears are hearing. “I thought you were saying she was…”

“Dead,” Chakotay finishes for her, knowing there is no way Kathryn will ever be able to use that word when it comes to Seven.

“Don’t be absurd,” the Doctor says with a slight frown, despite Kathryn’s inability to see him. “Of course she’s not dead. It was a minor procedure and I am a highly advanced piece of technology with an encyclopaedic knowledge of traditional and modern medical procedures.”

Kathryn thinks she might need medical attention of her own after that shock. Or at the very least a stiff drink. “How did she just disappear?” She asks in disbelief.

“Mr. Tuvok is looking into that. One second she was here, then next… ‘poof!’”

“We’re on our way,” Chakotay decides, not leaving it up to Kathryn who is clearly not coping well with the misunderstanding. He encourages Kathryn to stand and walk with him to Sick Bay so they can investigate what’s going on. 

“Maybe I should take the lead on this,” Chakotay suggests. When Kathryn only manages to nod he taps his comm badge and has the bridge crew scan for ships in the area, as well as any evidence of Seven still being on board. There is only one way in and out of Sick Bay, so Seven couldn’t have just walked out the door; Tuvok wouldn’t be that negligent in his duties.

“I almost had a heart attack,” Kathryn tells him as they step into the turbo lift. She leans on the handrail, feeling quite shaky.

“You and me both,” Chakotay agrees. “You’re looking a little green around the gills.”

“I’m in love with her, Chakotay,” Kathryn tells him as they step out of the turbo lift and head straight for Sick Bay. “I can’t imagine my life without her. I don’t want to.”

“You don’t have to,” the first officer tries to tell her reassuringly. “People don’t just ‘vanish’, Kathryn. We’ll find her.” He wishes he felt as confident as he is sure he sounds. 

“Captain,” Tuvok addresses her as soon as she walks through the door. “It appears that Seven of Nine has been transported off the ship.”

“How does someone get transported off a ship when there are no other vessels or planets in the vicinity?” Chakotay asks, looking around Sick Bay as if he’s going to find Seven just standing in the corner sipping a nutritional supplement.

“My best guess-“

“Since when do you guess?” Kathryn asks. Guessing? Really? She doesn’t want guesses, she wants answers.

“The most likely scenario,” Tuvok starts over. It’s basically saying the same thing, but the wording seems more palatable to Kathryn. “Is that a cloaked vessel transported her from our ship to theirs. This would be consistent with Be’Rab’s ship.”

“But how do they do that without deactivating the cloaking device?”

“The way the technology functions is not something with which I am familiar,” Tuvok admits. “But there are reports in the Alpha Quadrant of this having happened. It is infrequent, but not unheard of.”

“Chakotay to The Bridge,” he says. “Shields up. Red alert.” If there’s a cloaked ship flying around he doesn’t want to be a sitting duck, and he can’t afford to risk more stealth abductions of crew members.

As if spurred on by their shift to red alert, a Klingon vessel de-cloaks and hails them.

“Captain, incoming message from a Klingon vessel,” Harry says through the comms.

“We’ll be right there,” Kathryn tells him. So much for Chakotay taking the lead on this. She, Tuvok and Chakotay hurry to the bridge then, eager to see what’s going on and if Tuvok’s theory regarding transporting without de-cloaking is correct.

“Captain on the Bridge!” Harry announces.

“On screen,” Kathryn says, not even waiting for the doors to slide shut behind them. She doesn’t know what she’ll do if they decide they want to ask for ransom- there’s nothing she wouldn’t give to get Seven back, but she has a whole ship full of people she needs to consider who will probably feel very, very differently about where to draw the line. Kathryn would lay down her own life if it would save Seven’s. She wouldn’t even give it a second thought.

The screen in front of them switches from a view of the ship to a group of people Kathryn has never seen- and two she has. Be’Rab is at the helm. There are two members of the Hirogen further back, a second Ferengi and the largest Klingons Kathryn has ever seen… with Seven by his side. _’Thank god she’s alive’_ she thinks. That’s a starting point. She can work with that.

“Kathryn Janeway,” the Klingon sneers. “I am Morkotth Rargin. I am here to claim your ship. Prepare to be boarded and surrender and we will spare your crew. Fight and you will be slaughtered. The choice is yours.”

“I will not be intimidated, nor will I negotiate,” Kathryn tells him with significantly more confidence and conviction than she feels. “You will return Seven of Nine immediately, unharmed.”

Morkotth lets out a hearty laugh. “The half-drone is to be my mate,” he tells Kathryn. As if on cue, Seven steps forward and wraps one arm around the behemoth, resting another on his broad chest, his own arm snaking around her comparatively tiny body- quite a feat given how tall Seven really is. “Our descendants will be strong warriors who possess great intelligence. Their mother has been well-chosen for her strength and intellect. We will conquer the Delta Quadrant and all will tremble at the mention of the House of Rargin!”

Kathryn tries to keep her face neutral. She doesn’t know whether to be shocked or disgusted right now. Either way, the joke is on Morkotth, because as far as Kathryn knows Seven can’t have children. “You would take a mate who does not wish to be with you? Where is the honour in that?” Kathryn asks.

“Does she look like she does not wish to be here?” Morkotth challenges Kathryn, his grip on Seven tightening. 

“You kidnapped her from our Sick Bay,” Kathryn argues. “She wasn’t even fully recovered.” Maybe if she brings this up Seven can at least get some form of medical attention, if she needs it. Not that she expects they have much of a medical team on board.

“I returned her to her rightful place,” the Klingon responds confidently. “By my side. Our courtship was interrupted by you taking her and attempting to integrate her into your weak, human way of being. I have searched the quadrant to bring her back to me.”

By this stage everyone is looking at Morkotth like he’s insane. None of this is true. Then, Kathryn thinks about the notes that Seven wrote about the memories that were implanted. This must be the one who she supposedly had a romantic relationship with. “What does Seven have to say about this?” the Captain asks.

“Captain, this is ridiculous. He’s clearly lying. Why are we even indulging him?” Chakotay argues quietly with her, only to be silenced by Kathryn raising a hand without looking his way.

Seven rubs Morkotth’s chest affectionately. “Our family will conquer the Delta Quadrant,” she says, shoulders back, chin high, and every bit as arrogant as she was when she first joined the crew. “Morkotth’s physical perfection will be combined with my vast intellect to create offspring who are both physically and intellectually superior to any who cross their paths. They will be unconquerable.”

Kathryn raises her eyebrows. She hadn’t seen that coming. Surely they haven’t had time to implant memories into Seven yet, so what’s going on? She glances at Chakotay, who, having been silenced once, isn’t keen to weigh in on what’s going on here. “You are telling me it’s your wish to remain on that ship with these people and raise a family?” she asks Seven hesitantly. She isn’t willing to be upset about this at the moment- she doesn’t have enough information to jump o any conclusions quite yet.

“Yes,” the younger woman says confidently, prompting a pleased snarl from Morkotth, directed at Kathryn.

Kathryn has no idea what to do here. If Seven has, effectively, been brainwashed again, then she’s fighting a losing battle trying to convince her to ‘come home’. She certainly doesn’t _appear_ to be under any duress. In fact, it makes Kathryn both jealous and queazy to see the way her girlfriend is happily draping herself over her abductor. “I see.”

Morkotth watches the interaction. His preference is to not damage the ship, which will happen if a fire fight ensues. If he’s honest, they’re outgunned if he has to board to take the ship by force, but he’s working at an advantage knowing that Janeway is unlikely to fire on his ship with Seven of Nine on board. In light of this, he takes a slightly more lenient approach than he may have otherwise taken. “You have one hour to make your decision. Surrender, or die.” With that, the communication channel is closed off and the screen reverts back to displaying the ship, which cloaks again in front of their eyes.

The bridge crew look around at each other in shock, no one daring to look at Kathryn right now. 

The Captain stands and stares at the empty space before them where the ship was. What the hell is she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you have read the sequel- of course Seven wasn't going to be dead! :) Plus, do you really think I'd do that to her (or you? or me?)


	45. Chapter 45

Kathryn paces around the briefing room, more uneasy than anyone on the crew has ever seen her. They discuss what happened on the bridge in hushed tones, trying to work out the best way forward, while Kathryn makes her way back and forth, back and forth across the carpet, attempting to expend nervous energy.

The Captain doesn’t want to mention what happened with the implanted memories. What if their success here relies on the ignorance of the crew? But then again, what if giving them the knowledge will help? She decides it’s better for them to know, and catches everyone up on the details of the memories that were implanted in Seven, including the ‘relationship’ that Seven had supposedly had with the Klingon they now know to be Morkotth.

“We have the fire power to defeat them, and we can outmanoeuvre them,” Tom points out. “This should be a straightforward fix.”

Chakotay shakes his head, saving Kathryn from having to do it. “We can’t fire on that ship with Seven still on board. It’s too dangerous.” Even if Seven wasn’t Kathryn’s girlfriend he wouldn’t have allowed it to happen.

“So, do we think she believes what she’s saying about the relationship?” B’Elanna asks, wondering if it’s an additional hurdle for them to overcome.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Kathryn tells her defeatedly, continuing to pace. “Doctor?” She asks, deferring to the EMH.

“I can’t answer that, I’m afraid.” It seems like they have far more questions than answers at the moment. “I have no way of telling.” It’s not a medical condition. He wonders, though, if his programming could be expanded to detect emotions in a way similar to an empath.

“It is unlikely they will attempt to board Voyager, even if they can get past our shields,” Tuvok says. “Unless their crew is significantly larger than it appears to be they will be no match for us. We outnumber them almost twenty to one.”

“Well, we can’t just sit here and wait,” B’Elanna argues. “If we don’t deal with it now they’re going to follow us across the quadrant until they get what they want.”

“Does anyone actually know what that is?” Tom enquires. “Do they want Voyager, or do they want Seven and hope to take Voyager to stop us pursuing them?”

“I don’t even know if they want Seven or just her genetics,” Chakotay admits, not ashamed to be as confused as everyone else is by this. “They may decide that once she has carried children for Morkotth she presents too great of a risk to keep as part of their group.”

“With how she’s acting now? Rubbing his chest and practically ‘copulating’ in front of us?” Harry asks, borrowing Seven’s terminology.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Tom argues. “I wouldn’t want B’Elanna doing that with some other guy, but come on, Harry, it was hardly risqué…”

Kathryn grimaces and turns her back, walking over to look out into space. There are so many thoughts in her head that she can’t process any of them properly. If she could choose one to get rid of, it would be the mental image of Seven cosying up to Morkotth.

The Doctor looks nervous. He wrings his hands a little, glancing back and forth between Tuvok and the Captain. He can’t share Seven of Nine’s personal medical data, can he? Tuvok heard her ask about restoring her ability to carry children, but does Kathryn know she can’t? And the rest of the crew certainly doesn’t. If Morkotth found out, would he react by returning her to Voyager or eliminating her? This isn’t the sort of ethical dilemma he was programmed to deal with.

Seven, meanwhile, is on the enemy vessel. The Norgh is in surprisingly good condition given its crew are mostly non-Klingon and wouldn’t have had the benefit of a formal education or training when it comes to repairing and maintaining the ship. 

“Come,” Morkotth instructs Seven, taking her by the hand and leading her to the command chairs on the bridge of the Norgh. “You will sit here, by my side.” He gestures to the chair the first officer would occupy on a Starfleet vessel, and Seven looks at him and gracefully lowers herself onto the seat, crossing her legs and resting an arm on each arm rest, curling her hands over the ends of them.

“Perfect,” the Klingon grins. “From here you will help me rule the Delta Quadrant. We will conquer many in fierce battles and create a new Empire for our children.”

“This sentimentality will make you weak,” Seven calls him on it, standing and facing up to Morkotth, despite their difference in size. “We can not be distracted by emotion. Victory over our enemies must be our sole focus. The rest will follow in time.”

“You are bold for one so small,” Morkotth observes, looking Seven up and down. “I have chosen wisely.”

Seven gives a half nod and stands her ground, refusing to be the one to step away. It’s like a game of chicken, and she doesn’t want to be the one to flinch. Eventually Morkotth moves, effectively giving Seven the victory, and she steps back then, sitting in the chair that is now ‘hers’. She stares out the window in front of her, appearing completely unaffected by all of this while her mind is working on the best way to emerge victorious from this situation. “What role does Voyager play in our plan?” 

Be’Rab moves around to where Seven can see him. “We can sell the vessel for profit. Then we can invest what we have made to improve our financial position.”

One of the Hirogen steps in then to argue. “The ship will be useful in conflict. We must expand our fleet if we wish to track down and kill our enemies.”

Seven watches the back and forth between them. “Your failure to agree on the purpose of this mission shows that as a team, you are flawed,” she accuses.

Morkotth growls. “The woman is right. We will do as Bivic suggests. Selling Voyager may mean we face it later in battle. Keeping it as a trophy will instil fear in our enemies and provide us with equipment and facilities we do not currently possess.”

“And how do you propose we run a second ship?” Be’Rab challenges. “The latinum is of far greater value.” Imagine all of the things they could buy! And all of the investments they could make to earn even more.

“Seven of Nine has commanded the vessel unassisted in the past. It can be done again,” Morkotth reminds Be’Rab. It’s clear now that the transfer of information didn’t just involve implanting memories, but also reading those she had previously formed.

Seven looks at the men and eventually speaks. “We will take Voyager,” she decides, not afraid to overrule Morkotth, whose bark appears worse than his bite at this stage. “The Norgh can be landed and cloaked on a nearby planet until we require a second vessel. It will remain undisturbed. Until then, you will familiarise yourselves with Voyager and its operation. Having such a powerful vessel that only one person can operate is not a wise strategic move.”

“And what of the crew?” The second Ferengi asks. 

“Janeway won’t give up without a fight,” Seven warns him. “I have seen her intent on destroying Voyager rather than surrender her ship or the people on board.”

The second Hirogen moves to the group then, having been listening in silence. He grins, bearing his teeth. “Then we have the first objective for our hunt.” He straightens up, an unconscious attempt to make himself appear larger and more intimidating. “We will cut off the head of the snake.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are obviously getting a bit busier for me and I, unfortunately, have less time to write at the moment. Hopefully you haven't lost interest while you were waiting!

“Shields up, minimum power,” Morkotth orders. He’s betting on the fact that Janeway won’t fire on them and risk hurting Seven of Nine, and minimal shields will keep Voyager’s crew from transporting over to the Norgh. 

Seven of Nine sits next to him and watches. She gets the feeling this wasn’t particularly well thought through. Yes, there was the plan to extract information from her and implant false memories, but did they actually think as far ahead as how they were going to take control of Voyager? Voyager has more fire power and a much larger crew. Not to mention the fact that this little band of rebels don’t even appear to have reached a consensus on their tactics or objectives. How can they possibly expect to compete? 

“What shall we call you? Seven of Nine? Or would you prefer a Klingon name?”

Seven’s thought process is interrupted by the question. “Seven of Nine will suffice,” she tells him. “All other members of this crew have retained their names.” She clearly isn’t Klingon, and changing her name isn’t going to make her appear less human.

“Very well,” Morkotth agrees. “Seven of Nine.” He sits silently then, waiting and watching to see if Voyager will make a move. His sheer size is imposing, and even the Captain’s chair seems insufficiently large for him. “Our children will have Klingon names,” he adds after some consideration.

“Of course,” Seven agrees. “Borg designations would be inappropriate.”

Morkotth laughs at that, regardless of whether or not Seven intended it to be humorous, and sits up straighter in his chair. “How long is there left on Voyager’s deadline to surrender?” He asks Seven.

“Twenty minutes,” she confirms. Honestly, this is a waste of all of their time. She can’t see how it will achieve anything. Morkotth and the crew don’t stand a chance against Voyager; they’re outnumbered and outgunned, and without a solid plan this isn’t going anywhere.

“We need to grant you access to our ship’s security systems,” he decides. “We can not have a second in command without full access. Be’Rab! Have Seven of Nine’s voice print added to the computer’s database.”

“Yes, Morkotth,” the Ferengi agrees, motioning for Seven to come over to his console.  
Seven stands up and walks over to join the Ferengi. She isn’t going to be able to be of any assistance without access to the computer. “What do you need me to do?” She enquires as Be’Rab taps away at the console. 

“The ship is not designed to recognise human voices and English commands,” he explains. “It will require additional vocal samples in order to reliably respond to you.”

“Very well,” Seven agrees. She rests both hands on the railing near the console, standing comfortably while she waits to complete the process. She had been through something similar on Voyager when she was first given access to their systems.

“What do you call these on Voyager?” Be’Rab asks while he works on the console.

“Voice commands,” Seven says flatly. Stupid question.

“And are they only for senior members of staff?”

“No. All crew members may access the ship’s computer with varying levels of security clearance.” There’s no harm in telling him, she reasons; if Morkotth has accessed her memories he knows the answer to the question. In fact, she’s surprised Be’Rab doesn’t know. Perhaps he is attempting to make ‘small talk’.

Be’Rab taps a few more buttons and pulls up a list for Seven in English. “Please read the list clearly and audibly.”

Seven scans the list briefly before she complies, reciting the numbers 0 through 9, as well as several Greek letters including alpha and delta.

“Good. Good,” Be’Rab encourages. “Yes, we have those. Now, one at a time- ‘enable’ and ‘disable’.”

Seven raises an eyebrow and repeats the words as Be’Rab taps away, seemingly matching her voice commands to what the computer currently has for each of those instructions.

“Which systems shall I grant you access to?” Be’Rab asks, satisfied with their progress so far.

Seven thinks about this one carefully. ‘All of them’ is clearly the logical answer, but it seems Be’Rab is looking for a specific response and she’s willing to go along with that. “Shields,” she decides. “Navigation. Cloaking. Weapons. Life support. Any other systems you believe will be pertinent.”

“Excellent,” Be’Rab agrees. “Now, we will need you to set up an authorisation code of your choice for higher-level commands. Please read the prompts on the screen.”

Seven reads over them before vocalising what is written in front of her. “Computer… Authorisation Code Seven Omega Three.” There isn’t much she shouldn’t have access to now, which should increase her chance of being of assistance.

“Is it done? I’m getting impatient,” Morkotth complains.

“We have everything we need,” Be’Rab confirms, rubbing his palms together. “Seven of Nine, you can return to your seat.”

“You will not give her commands!” Morkotth growls, standing quickly and whipping around to face Be’Rab, his mood changing from mildly irritated to angry in the blink of an eye.

“It was just a suggestion,” Be’Rab says, gesturing with his hands and attempting to laugh it off. “An offer, in fact. To make her more comfortable.” He’s clearly taken aback by his Captain’s volatility, cowering a little despite the distance between them.

“Be careful how you speak to her in future,” Morkotth instructs. “Or you will see what happens to those who disrespect their superiors.”

Be’Rab bows his head and slinks off, busying himself at another console, not wanting to risk further angering his ‘boss’.

The crew sits in silence, all but Seven and Morkotth appearing to be on-edge as they await the fast-approaching deadline. Seven, meanwhile, sits silently, attempting to determine what each side is likely to do in terms of their next move so she can establish contingency plans for various scenarios. It seems like almost no time has passed when the Klingon sitting beside her speaks.

“Hail Voyager,” he says commands. “Time is up.”

A few seconds later, Kathryn appears on screen. “Mortkotth.”

“Janeway,” the Klingon says. “Your time is up. What is your decision?”

“We will not be surrendering our ship,” Kathryn says without hesitation. She isn’t going to reveal any more than that right now, wanting to see how Morkotth takes the news.

“I believe you may change your mind,” the Klingon says confidently. “Perhaps we could discuss this in person.”

Kathryn glances at Seven for any sign that she might be able to indicate what a good move is here, but can’t get a read on her. She quickly weighs up the potential risks, deciding that if they can reach a peaceful resolution that would be preferable. Having said that, she has no intention of transporting herself or her crew to an enemy ship manned by Klingons and Hirogen. “Lower your shields. We’ll transport you to Voyager.”

Morkotth raises a hand and gestures in the air, taking a PADD from Be’Rab when he offers it to him. “Acceptable,” he informs her. “End transmission.”

“You should not go alone,” Seven tells him as soon as Kathryn disappears from the screen. “I should accompany you.”

Morkotth shakes his head no. “You will stay here. It is too dangerous.”

“I may be of assistance. Captain Janeway will not harm me,” Seven insists.  
“And neither will I,” the Klingon counters. “You will remain on the bridge.”

Seven nods, accepting that that is just how it’s going to be. She has seen already that arguing with Morkotth will get her nowhere.

The Klingon Captain stands and leaves the bridge, PADD in hand as he makes his way to the Klingon vessel’s transporter room. A short time later, he finds himself in one of Voyager’s transporter rooms, surrounded by several armed security officers, Chakotay and Captain Janeway. “I am unarmed,” he says, holding his hands in the air so that he can be searched.

Two of the security officers approach and then nod at Tuvok, who nods at Kathryn. When everyone is satisfied, Morkotth steps down onto Kathryn’s level. “A fine vessel,” he compliments her.

“We think so,” Kathryn agrees. “Which is why we’ll be keeping it. We’d like Seven of Nine returned, too.” Why beat around the bush? Surely Morkotth wasn’t expecting any other response.

“There is an M-Class planet ten minutes from here at Warp 5,” Morkotth says. “You will land Voyager there and disembark.”

“We’ll be doing no such thing,” Kathryn argues.

“A foolish decision,” Morkotth says. He takes the PADD and with a few taps on the screen a familiar voice fills the room.

“Computer. Deactivate voice commands for all other members of the crew. Authorisation code Seven Gamma Four.” It’s somewhat disjointed- clearly patched together from various vocal samples- but it’s effective.

“Voice commands for all personnel other than Seven of Nine have been deactivated,” the computer confirms.

Morkotth sneers at Kathryn cockily and taps the PADD again, Seven’s voice filling the transporter room a second time. “Deactivate life support in twenty minutes. Authorisation code Seven Omega Delta.”

“Life support will be deactivated in twenty minutes,” the computer’s voice confirms.

“Computer, cancel that,” Kathryn announces.

“Unable to comply.”

Kathryn pales. This isn’t good. “Computer. Override command. Authorisation Janeway Al-“

“It’s no use, Captain. You think your Borg doesn’t have the ability to override your commands?” Morkotth taunts. “You have access to helm control. I suspect you will want the coordinates for that M Class planet now.”

The Captain looks at Tuvok, the Chakotay. What is she meant to do? She can’t let the whole crew die. Perhaps if they can get to the planet and land in time it will buy them some time to come up with another plan. Morkotth is clearly more strategically-minded than she realised. “Follow me to the bridge,” she instructs. It’s clear she’s beyond angry, but she’s keeping her composure- for now. She doesn’t like it, but it appears Voyager is going to be landing.


End file.
